Nunca Fuiste su amor
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: UA. Tokio de Cristal. Cap.12: El Reino Lunar Estelar: Ese pequeño ser tan perfecto es el fruto de un amor verdadero, es el resultado de una union de cuerpo y alma...Ella es lo que nunca imagine terner, Él es el angel que los Dioses me regalaron...
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola! Acá estoy nuevamente, se que tengo dos historias pero es que cuando sale la inspiración hay que aprovecharla….Bueno esta pequeña historia salio en un momento de ocio en mi trabajo, cada capitulo lleva el titulo de una canción y la letra va inmersa en el…tengo tres cap escritos, no sera muy larga a lo mucho otros tres o cuatro caps…pues me creerán que sin querer tienen relación entre si…los caps que he escrito me han gustado mucho espero que les guste a ustedes tambien…

Ninguno de los personajes es mio, si así fuese seiya seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y además no me creo capaz de crear tan maravilloso personaje….

La cancion es de Joan Sebastian aduo con Pepe Aguilar, cantantes mexicanos y se llama "Estas Fallando", es cierto le cambie el nombre al cap…me parecio mas acorde…bueno ahora si a leer….

Nunca fuiste su amor

En la terraza de un enorme palacio de cristal se encontraban dos distinguidos caballeros. Uno tenía las manos sobre el barandal y miraba hacia el horizonte mientras que el otro simplemente estaba recargado sobre este y admiraba el bello castillo…ninguno hablaba, ambos sabían que tenían que hacerlo, pero les costaba tanto…el gobernante y rey del planeta azul sabia que no había nada que temer, estaba totalmente seguro de los sentimientos de su reina y sin embargo…no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de inseguridad que le provocaba saber que él estaba ahí, junto a ella…él, de ojos zafiros y cabellera azabache larga, sabía que el estar ahí solo agrandaba su dolor, la había visto y supuso ver la felicidad en su rostro y aun así y a pesar de los años jamás había dejado de amarla…nunca lo haría…

El rey Endimión fue el primero en hablar cuando Seiya estaba por retirarse…Se coloco en la misma postura que su "enemigo" y aparentando la más extrema tranquilidad y seguridad le dijo…

_-No, nunca fuiste su amor, ni su amigo mejor, ni su peor aventura- _

Seiya podía sentir la intensa mirada del que un día fue llamado Darien…el ahora rey Endimión, al escucharle no pudo evitar sonreír, cerro sus ojos y sin voltear aun, le respondió…

-_No, ni te queda dudar, nunca le hagas llorar cambia esa cara dura. Yo limpiamente la ame, tu lugar envidie, ese es mi pecado…-_ levanta su cara al cielo y ve el hermoso palacio, el hogar que formó su amada…su tristeza quiere reflejarse con lagrimas pero se contiene…

_-Si, déjala ser feliz, córtale la raíz a tu amor y hazte a un lado-_le exigía el rey, tenia que dejarle en claro que no lo quería cerca de ella…

Seiya al escucharlo, se voltea mira los celestes del rey y con tristeza pero con mucha seguridad le responde..

-_Más resulta muy dolorosa mi derrota…_

El rey ve la sinceridad y la tristeza en los zafiros, aun así debe luchar por el amor de la rubia…

-_me quisieras borrar de este mundo se te nota.._

Ambos se miran, se sostienen la mirada, Seiya sonrie nuevamente, el rey se incomoda, el de cabellera larga alza su vista hacia la luna y le dice…

_-No tienes porque temer ni dudar, si estás tan seguro de su amor…_Endimión se molestó, vio a seiya tan seguro pero tan triste…y razonó…quizás si tenia razón, no debía dudar…él también miro hacia arriba y lo escuchó…-_la luna es hermosa, cuando la conocí tenía un brillo excepcional…brillaba solo para ti lo se…ahora…_

_-Lo sigue asiendo, no lo ves?, la luna brilla para toda la vía Láctea, para el planeta tierra, pero sobre todo para mi…así fue, así es y así será por siempre…-_ interrumpió el rey, no debía bajar la guardia, sabia del dolor que le causaba al caballero, pero aún así él debía hacerle saber el lugar que tenía en el corazón de su reina…

Una vez más esa sonrisa en él, a pesar de saber que no hay ninguna posibilidad, él sonríe…eso le mortificaba a Endimión y no le gustaba. Seiya lo miro nuevamente e hizo que él hiciera lo mismo…

-_La vida le estas arruinando, a la que es mi gran amor celando, como hombre estas fallando. No debes celarla, no hay por qué, me has estado recordando a quien ama ella…_

Sus palabras resonaban en su mente, seiya tenía razón, pero no podía evitar celar a Serenity, desde que él llegó, siempre que la buscaba se encontraba con él, cuando se reía nuevamente como antaño, era por él, la veía diferente…pero Endimión sabia que en el corazón de ella solo estaba él, ella lo amaba como él a ella…no, no se dejaría intimidar por un simple guardián de otro planeta…

_-No, nunca fuiste su amor, aunque lo dudes tu y murmure la gente-_ le dijo muy seguro…

_-No, nunca la hagas sufrir, mas bien hazla sonreír, le soy indiferente- _con dolor, pero lo había dicho, esa era la verdad, ella nunca lo vio con otros ojos que no fuera amistad, él solo le pedía que la hiciera feliz…sabía que había perdido…él no podía luchar contra ese amor que ella sentía por su rey…una pequeña lagrima salio de los bellos zafiros…

­_-Yo la ame y la amare, como el agua a la sed, como el sol a las flores- _aun a pesar de todo, le hacia saber el profundo amor que le tenía…

-S_i, yo si le hago feliz, como ella me hace feliz, búscate otros amores…_

-_jamás podría amar a otra persona como la amo a ella, nunca la olvidare…hazla feliz…nunca dudes de ella si sabes que su amor es solo para ti…_

_-Solo te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas más, ella nunca te amo…_le pidió Endimión…

-_Me ire cuando lo tenga que hacer, Majestad. Solo recuerde que yo si fui su amigo y su apoyo cuando usted no estuvo en el pasado y ahora en el presente lo sigo siendo, porque eso usted no se ha preocupado por cambiar…_Seiya se da la media vuelta dispuesto a irse…

-_Quizás fuiste o seas su amigo, pero recuerda Seiya que nunca fuiste ni serás su amor…_le contesto con firmeza y ahora si seguridad…

Seiya se quedo parado un momento, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas…

-_Lo se Endimión, lo se…_

Prosiguió su camino, mientras que el rey miraba su reino y ya más tranquilo y seguro…pensaba…

_Quizás si en algún momento yo no llegase a estar con Serenity, me gustaría que él estuviera con ella…la ama tanto como yo la amo…pero ella esta ahora conmigo y juntos gobernamos este bello planeta…somos felices…_

Miro el atardecer, mientras que la sombra de una bella dama se retiraba del lugar, había escuchado todo…su corazón latía fuerte, sentía tristeza por uno de los dos y sentía dolor por ella misma…pero debía seguir con esa felicidad que le estaba destinada y la cual era una realidad…


	2. Rumores

Rumores by Joan Sebastian

Rumores by Joan Sebastian

Rumores

Ya eran dos meses que él estaba en el planeta tierra. Habían pasado seis semanas después de haberle dejado en claro su situación. Él se había alejado, no obstante ella estaba diferente, algo en ella estaba mal. Más no se atrevía a preguntarle, más no quería saber la respuesta que le daría, fue por ello que él decidió acompañar a la soberana del reino cersis al convenio con los sistemas solares exteriores. Se tardarían un mes, él pensó que era lo mejor, pero con mucha incertidumbre sentía que había sido peor…él se lo había dicho…_"yo estuve con ella en el pasado cuando tu no estuviste y en este presente que tu no te has preocupado por cambiar"…_Endimión sabía que fue un error haberla dejado sola con Seiya, pero él pensaba que ninguna de las guardianas dejarían que él se acercara…Si, debía confiar en ella, en su amor. Ese amor que siempre le profesa…ella lo amaba…pero si era así, entonces ¿por qué sentía miedo? ¿por qué ella estaba cambiada? Ese sentimiento de duda lo estaba matando, así es que decidió hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una vez…Fue a buscarla, se encontraba en su habitación, la abrió y la vio en el balcón observando el firmamento…

_-Serenity necesito hablar contigo_- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, no hubo respuesta, la reina veía su antiguo hogar…

_¿Serenity?-_

-

_-¿Te pasa algo Serenity?-_ se preocupó el rey…apenas iba a ponerle la mano sobre su hombro para hacerla voltear cuando ella habló

-_No te parece que la luna hoy tiene un brillo excepcional?-_ Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, ella sonrió, él no comprendió…

-_eh?_

-_Si, hoy la luna brilla más que otras noches_, nunca la había visto así, _nunca me había sentido así-_lo último fue solo un pensamiento…

_-Si, tienes razón, se ve un tanto diferente, te siento diferente_…-le dijo Endimión, quería calmar ese desasosiego que lo perturbaba…Sin embargo ella no pensaba lo mismo

_-Y si la miras bien, no como siempre, veras que está diferente…-_Respondió, sus celestes parecían ver la luna, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, parecía que en ellas guardaba algo…

-_Serenity, necesito decirte algo, por favor_…pidió el rey…

Ella pareció apretar más lo que llevaban sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron _-¿Qué es eso que necesitas decirme?_

_D__e un tiempo a la fecha te encuentro cambiada_

- _Tiene dos semanas que llegue __solo me recibiste con un simple hola, no como otras veces que me decías que me extrañabas. No me hiciste ningún reproche, ya no buscas mis brazos en la madrugada, extraño tus besos…tus caricias…-_ en su voz se empezaba a notar la desesperación, ella solo lo escuchaba, aún mantenía su vista en el cielo, sus manos apretaban más el objeto puesto en ellas…

-_De un tiempo a la fecha, lo vengo notando, me matan los celos, corroe mi alma lo que estoy pensando_- ahora era él el que mantenía sus manos cerradas, el coraje se apoderaba de su corazón, la duda lo mataba…ella cerró sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y las primeras lagrimas salieron…

_Será que al dejarte sola, encuentras un nuevo amigo, que ocupa mi sitio, que cruel es la duda, es el peor enemigo, Será que al dejarte sola, cuando me encuentro ausente, tienes un amigo que ocupa tu vida, que ocupa tu mente. Es él Serenity, él ha ocupado mi sitio? Contéstame!!-_ Ese sentimiento se dejaba ver con cada palabra, ese sentimiento lo ahogaba, no se pudo contener, le gritó y le exigió una respuesta

-_Dime por favor!, la gente rumora que un asunto importante se está dando en el palacio, La gente rumora...que algo pasa entre nosotros, la gente rumora que alguien del pueblo esta estrenando amante- _lo había dicho, no lo pensó, no pudo ver el dolor que le causaba a la que consideraba el amor de su vida, ella sintió que algo dentro de su corazón se rompió…aun así decidió hablar…no volteo, dándole la espalda le contesto…

_De un tiempo a la fecha_

_te encuentro cambiado_

_será que a tu ausencia_

_y a tu indiferencia_

_me había acostumbrado_

_De un tiempo a la fecha_

_me estoy preguntando_

_será que me amas_

_o solo es tu orgullo_

_que estoy lastimando_

_Claro que te amo!!, eso nunca lo dudes, te amo Serenity, siempre lo hare-_ trato de hacerle saber, él la amaba, eso todos lo sabían, ella le correspondía, todos se habían encargado de que fuera así…

-_Entonces por qué dudas?- _quiso saber ella…

-_Es que te noto diferente, distante, se muy bien lo que él siente por ti, se que en mi ausencia han estado juntos, claro, son amigos, pero él no lo ve así…tú eres muy…_

_-Ingenua, Inocente, insegura??-_ interrumpió ella con cierta molestia…

_-No, bueno, es que tú eres muy buena y no te das cuenta que…_

_-Sabes?, creo que el que no se da cuenta eres tú, o más bien ustedes, si, tú y las guerreras. Hace mucho que madure, hace mucho que deje de ser ingenua…pero hace poco que he determinado tomar mis propias decisiones…Eso ustedes no lo ven…tienen miedo de que yo acabe con esta paz y felicidad…ustedes no ven lo que hay aquí-_ señalo su pecho, su corazón- _creen conocerme, pero solo dos personas, solo dos personas en todo el reino y en todo el universo saben que hay aquí, saben realmente quién es la Neo Reina Serenity…_

_Se quien eres, se lo que hay en tu corazón, tenemos una vida juntos en un pasado, en un presente y en un futuro, te amo y…_

_-Si así fuera Endimión, no estarías dudando, no me hubieses ofendido con tus palabras, con tu desconfianza, tu indiferencia…no de ahora, sino de los muchos años pasados…_

_Pero Serenity, yo…_

_No es necesario decir más Endimión, no te preocupes, jamás haré algo que perjudique al reino ni la paz del universo, pero sobre todo a mi hija…_en sus lagrimas quería dejar salir su dolor, volvió su vista hacia la luna y logró ver algo que le regreso la calma a su corazón, dejo de llorar, limpio sus lagrimas y decidió salir, al pasar junto a Endimión se acercó a él le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído…

-_Hoy la luna brilla excepcional, es diferente, ¿sabes por qué? Por que una estrella que brilla igual que ella, esta a su lado como lo estuvo en un pasado…mírala y te darás cuenta…_otro beso sello sus palabras, salio tranquilamente dejando a un rey desolado, él se acerco al balcón y dudo de mirar, pero lo hizo…alzo su vista al cielo y vio brillar intensamente a la luna, pero se sorprendió que junto de ella había un pequeño pero muy visible brillo rojo…era una hermosa estrella…un sentimiento jamás antes sentido se adueño de su corazón, bajo la mirada, sus celestes se cerraron por un momento…luego los abrió, miro hacía abajo y cerca de la fuente parado observando el mismo firmamento se encontraba Seiya…


	3. ELLA QUE NUNCA FUE ELLA

RECUERDOS DE UNA REINA

RECUERDOS DE UNA REINA

Tenia solo dos semanas de que Seiya había llegado, todo el pasado volvía a ella como una ráfaga de viento calido…un viento que no le lastimaba…dos semanas, solo una mirada y todo se derrumbo…muchos sentimientos volvieron a resurgir…tenía que saber qué pasaba…lo buscó pero solo para escuchar la conversación que tenía con el rey…escucho cada palabra…sintió cada sentimiento…sintió su propio dolor…entonces no buscó más…lo sabía…sabía qué tenia que hacer…se fue sin decir una sola palabra…se fue al único lugar donde ella podía ser ella misma…

Ella que nunca fue ella…

Ella abrió la puerta, entró y cerró. Se recargo, el hermoso y elegante vestido cambio por unas prendas algo viejas, la corona ya no adornaba sus coletas, ya no había maquillaje en su rostro, las zapatillas cambiaron por unas lindas sandalias escolares. Su mirada recorrió el lugar; vio los muebles, eran muy bonitos pero sencillos, nada de lujosos como los del palacio, tenía todo lo que una pequeña casa puede tener. Poco a poco fue caminando hasta llegar a la sala, ahí había sillones, una mesita de centro, un televisor antiguo, un teléfono, dos macetas con hermosas flores, vio el enorme ventanal que daba al patio y por el cual entraban los rayos del sol, su mirada regreso a un pequeño librero, vio los libros que nunca había leído, después vio hacia arriba y sus celestes se toparon con tres enormes retratos, estaban colocados de tal forma que se podía formar un triangulo…Al observar el primero la nostalgia llegó a ella, sus ojos quisieron derramar pequeñas gotas de agua, pero se contuvo…en esa fotografía había solo cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos niños. Una mujer de cabellos azules ondulados, muy largos, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad, estaba abrazada de un señor que usaba lentes y en él se podía ver un profundo amor hacia la mujer que esta a su lado. Delante de ellos se encontraban dos pequeños; un niño de cabellos cafés, sonrisa sincera y aproximadamente unos cuatro años, aun lado de él se encontraba una linda niña de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y peinado de dos coletas…ese retrato era de la que un día fue su familia terrestre…

_Hola mamá, hola papá, hola sami, aquí estoy de nuevo, no se acuerdan?? Soy yo, vean mis ropas, soy serena, soy su hija serena…_lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, dolor se podía respirar…_oh, lo siento de nueva cuenta estoy llorando, ¿lo ven? A pesar de los años, o siglos, aun sigo siendo la niña tonta y llorona, los extraño tanto!! Por qué tenían que alejarme de ustedes? ¿Por qué? Perdónenme, debí haberme opuesto, lo lamento, ahora sufro las consecuencias…_lagrimas, mas lagrimas…_no debí aceptar, no debí alejarlos de mí, ¿Por qué no fui fuerte para poder luchar? ¿Por qué no pude negarme a que les borraran sus recuerdos? Ustedes fueron mi familia, yo no naci en una cuna de cristal, no naci siendo una princesa, solo tuve una mamá que amaba profundamente a su esposo e hijos, que me regañaba por tener malas notas, tuve un papá que me cuidaba, me celaba y que quería lo mejor para mí, tuve un hermano que era más inteligente que su hermana mayor, que se burlaba de mi por llegar tarde al colegio…¿por qué me olvidaron? ¿Por qué??_

Siguió llorando por un largo rato, lloro en silencio y sola, como hace más de siete años, se acerco a la fotografía y en cada persona deposito un beso y un "te amo", al mirarse de niña, pudo ver esa alegría, chispa, inocencia, ilusiones, sueños y amor que un día tubo y que ahora ya no tenía…

_¿En qué momento te perdí Serena Tsukino? ¿En qué momento me perdí??_

Parecía que sus lágrimas no tenían fin, parecía que su dolor era tan inmenso como el mar y el universo…

_Solo aquí, solo así vuelvo a ser tú, vuelvo a ser serena…pero ¿de qué me sirve si estoy sola? ¿Para qué si ustedes no están y mis amigas ya no me recuerdan?_

Limpio sus lagrimas, miro por última vez el retrato…ahora su vista se poso en la segunda fotografía…en ella estaban dieciséis personas y dos gatos; cuatro apuestos caballeros, diez hermosas chicas y dos lindas niñas…

_Desde que ustedes llegaron a mi vida todo cambio, cada una aporto en mi algo diferente, al llegar ustedes llegó una antigua vida. Los lazos de amistad se dieron, el amor apareció por primera vez…las responsabilidades se agrandaron, conocí el dolor y sufrimiento, tuve que madurar con rapidez. El haberlas conocido y haberlas tenido como mis amigas es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, en esa época yo fui mas que su princesa, fui su amiga, mas que deber había amistad…Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, mi hermana gemela, mi amiga del alma, tantas cosas pasamos juntas, tristezas, desconsuelo, alegrías, ilusiones, sueños, dolor, ¿por qué tuvimos que cambiar? ¿Por qué se olvidaron de nuestra amistad? _

Las lagrimas no cesaban, el dolor se encontraba latente, el consuelo no llegaba…

_Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, ustedes siempre me recordaban lo que ahora soy, siempre me trataron con un respeto que no pedí, que no merecía y sobre todo que no me había ganado. Ustedes poco me conocieron como serena, pues ya me habían conocido en este presente…aun así les tome cariño, como me hubiera gustado que me hubiesen conocido mas en esa época y también me hubiera gustado no haberme dejado llevar por lo que ustedes me exigían…no permitieron que yo llegase a formarme sola…a llegar a ser lo que ustedes conocieron, porque he de confesarles que aparentemente lo soy…pero…no tiene caso decirlo…_

_Darién, mi amado Darién, así solía decirte ¿recuerdas? No se en qué momento me enamore de ti, no se cómo pasó…pero llegue a amarte, fuimos tan diferentes, pero siempre luchamos por nuestro amor, siempre sufrí por que te alejabas de mí en las batallas…A veces me sentía poca cosa a tu lado, pensaba que no te merecía, pero tu siempre me aceptaste como era, amaste mis defectos y virtudes. Recuerdo nuestra boda, el inicio de Tokio de Cristal, fui feliz en mi mundo, en mi sueño…pero algo pasó…algo cambió…¿Qué nos paso Darién? ¿Qué nos paso?_

Los celestes mostraron una nostalgia y una tristeza inminente…ella acariciaba el rostro de su ahora esposo…

_No todo es eterno…no lo es mi amor…_un beso y una lagrima quedaron en esa figura

_Mi pequeña dama, mi niña hermosa…Rini, tu llegada confirmó un futuro que deseaba tener, tu llegada me comprometía o ¿esclavizaba? a cumplirlo, tuviste la fortuna de conocerme como una adolescente, como una niña inmadura, llorona, infantil…pequeña dama, tu en ese mundo conociste la amistad, el amor hacia los demás…ahora comprendo por qué te envíe a esa época, aquí no podrás conocerla…no si todo continua así…eres la luz de mi existencia, por ti es que no me he dejado vencer por este sentimiento, eres el regalo mas hermoso de mi vida…sin embargo, también soy mujer, además de madre soy mujer…¿podrás entenderlo algún día? Lo harás, tu vida es diferente, tu si naciste siendo una princesa…estas creciendo siendo una princesa…espero que me llegues a comprender…_

Ternura y un amor infinito se veían en sus celestes, otro beso, otra caricia…

_Nena hermosa, aun no se quien eres…no puedo imaginarme o imaginarte como mi segunda hija, no puede ser posible. No tienes ni mis ojos, no te pareces a Endimión, ¿Quién eres? No importa, Tú fuiste una luz de esperanza y una luz de alegría en mi juventud…eres tan hermosa y tierna…espero algún día poder volver a verte de nuevo…_

_Sus ojos ahora miraban a cuatro personas, cuatro personas que cambiaron su vida, que estuvieron con ella en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su existencia…_

_Princesa, Maker, Healer, Fighter ustedes me ayudaron en un momento sumamente difícil, ustedes estrellas fugases me dieron fuerza cuando pensé que ya no podía más, me enseñaron que nunca debía darme por vencida, me enseñaron que hay que luchar con coraje y amor…gracias…gracias por todo…_

Su mirada se enfocó en una sola persona, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas…

_Fighter, tu siempre creíste en mi, siempre estuviste ahí para apoyarme, me protegiste como si fuera tu princesa, me cuidaste porque había amistad entre nosotras…suena raro, pero como Fighter luchaste conmigo hasta el final…gracias…gracias…_

Un beso selló el agradecimiento, una caricia confirmó la amistad…Sonrió, la primera vez en mucho tiempo, y fue solo para ella…fue solo para esa estrella…cerró sus celeste y respiro profundo…espero un poco y aun sin abrirlos, dos lagrimas cayeron…sus manos entrelazadas estaban sobre su pecho, en ellas algo había, agacho su cabeza y la coloco sobre ellas, después de un momentos se abrieron y dejaron ver un objeto rosa…

_Han pasado muchos años, y a pesar de ello con solo sentirlo me provoca una gran calidez, me provoca sonreír, sonreír sinceramente…que ironía, este pequeño objeto y que para muchos es insignificante, lo he cuidado más que al propio cristal de plata…tu encierras un pasado y un futuro que pude haber tenido, tu representas el inicio de algo que jamás sucedió...eres lo único que tengo de él…si tan solo hubiera podido entender a mi corazón…todo sería tan diferente…yo quise hacer lo correcto, quise hacer lo mejor para todos…pero eso no me sirvió a mi…a veces hacer lo correcto para los demás no es lo correcto para uno mismo…esos todos son felices y creen que también lo soy, pero no es así…_

Ella volvió a cobijar el osito rosa entre sus manos y se lo llevo al pecho, lloró otra vez, levanto su rostro y miro la última fotografía…

Solo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, un amor y un destino, energía y calidez, tristeza y dolor…unos zafiros y unos celestes…él un joven cantante, ella una adolescente de preparatoria, él un loco soñador, ella inocente soñadora…

El fondo de la fotografía mostraba un lindo atardecer, el sol resplandeciente se ocultaba, los árboles imponentes, los edificios vacíos y ellos juntos, él la abrazaba por la cintura, ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que su mano lo rodeaba, el con jeans, tenis y playera, ella con short, playera y un pequeño bolso. Ambos sonreían felices, habían pasado una excelente tarde. Los zafiros expresaban amor, esperanza, dulzura, felicidad. Los celestes mostraban confusión, alegría, un sentimiento que aun no podía definir su corazón, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios tenían una sonrisa que jamás nadie le ha visto…una sonrisa que ha nadie más le ha podido dar…su otra mano mostraba el objeto que hoy nuevamente volvía a tocar…

El cuadro era perfecto, dos jóvenes que estaban enamorados, uno lo sabía y lo expresaba, el otro aun no lo descubría pero aún así no le restaba belleza, aun así se podía ver que entre ellos había algo maravilloso, había un sentimiento que a pesar de los años y siglos que pasasen se podía ver en sus miradas, se podía ver en sus sonrisas, se podía ver en sus corazones…

Y para darle un brillo más especial, en el encabezado se podía ver una frase escrita a mano, los trazos eran delicados, sutiles y llenos de amor…las letras eran una mezcla de un brillo dorado, plateado y rojizo…todo era perfecto, la grafía, los colores, la frase, los jóvenes, el paisaje…todo era perfecto…solo que…la fotografía tenía un pasado, tuvo un presente, pero no tenía un futuro…esa imagen congelaba un maravilloso momento, un momento que permanecería hasta la eternidad…

_Eres tan bello, tan maravilloso, tan perfecto…fuiste, eres y serás mi luz de esperanza, tú me amaste por ser quien era, amaste mis tonterías, mis debilidades…_sus ojos miraban al joven de la fotografía, y las lagrimas no cesaban…_tu me enseñaste a ser fuerte, me hiciste madurar, hiciste que pensara de forma diferente, golpeaste mi vida de tal forma que todo cambio…me hiciste reír, me hiciste quererte…en esos momento pensé que te quería como al mejor de los amigos, pero solo fue el inicio de algo que crecía muy fuerte dentro de mi corazón…tu sonrisa me daba esperanza, tu alegría me daba ganas de luchar y no dejarme vencer nunca, tu amor me hizo darme cuenta que un destino sellado no construye un verdadero amor…se que es tarde lo se…te perdí…perdí a la única persona que podía mantenerme siempre viva, capaz de conseguir todo, capaz de nunca darse por vencida…perdóname mi amor!! Perdóname!!_

Cayo de rodillas, quiso darse calor ella misma, quiso amortiguar el inmenso dolor que había en su corazón…

_¡Yo fui la culpable de que ahora tus ojos no brillen con esa enorme luz que un día tuviste, yo soy la culpable de que ya no tenga calidez, dulzura, esperanza y amor tu corazón, yo soy la culpable de que me hayas dejado de amar…yo, solo yo soy la culpable de mi propio sufrimiento…perdóname por favor!!_

El corazón se le desgarraba, ¿este era el dolor más grande que había sentido? La soledad, la tristeza, el desconsuelo, el dolor, la perdida, todo eso estaba acabando con ella…nadie la comprendía, nadie sabía lo que había en su corazón…

_Yo solo seguí un camino que ya estaba trazado, no me detuve a ver otras brechas, crei haberte olvidado, creí que ya había dejado de existir este sentimiento y al verte de nuevo me doy cuenta que te cause un gran dolor, viste mi falsa felicidad y acabe con tus ilusiones, pude ver tu sufrimiento, pude ver cómo había matado al hombre que se enamoro de la niña tonta y llorona. ¡Soy la culpable de tu desdicha!_ _perdóname por favor!! ¡¡Quiero que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como estos que ahora me ven, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír cómo ahora!! ¡¡Vuelve a ser el mismo de antes!! ¡¡Vuelve a amarme otra vez!!_

Las lagrimas ya se habían hecho parte de ella, no eran lagrimas que derramase la reina más poderosa del universo, la legendaria heroína…no, no eran lagrimas de una soberana…eran lagrimas de una mujer…

Se levanto, el dolor era tanto que la estaba llevando a la locura, la estaba llevando al éxtasis del sufrimiento, ya no podía razonar, ya no podía callar, ya no podía fingir…

_¡Yo no soy esa estupida reina que todos creen que soy, no soy fuerte, no soy bondadosa, no soy inocente e ingenua…más bien soy débil, quiero que me vean llorar y me consuelen no que me tengan lastima, quiero decidir por mi misma y que respeten lo que digo y no traten de cambiar mi forma de pensar…¡¡yo nunca quise ser reina!!...ahhhh…yo no pedí ser la reencarnación de alguien, no pedí que me sobreprotegieran…lo único que pedía era amor, amistad, cariño…yo solo quería que alguien me amara como era y que no cambiara nada en mi…yo quería que al levantarme alguien me diera los buenos días y me dijera que me ama más que el día anterior, que me hiciera sentir mujer en cada momento…que fuera importante para él solo por que me ama y no por ser la protectora del universo…yo quería protección en mis noches de frío, en mis noches de soledad…YO SOLO QUISE SER SERENA TSUKINO…ESA SERENA DE LA QUE TU, SEIYA KOU TE ENAMORASTE…YO SOLO QUISE AMAR Y SER AMADA…_

_¡PERDONAME SEIYA!!, PERDONAME!!, TE FALLE, TE HICE DAÑO TANTOS AÑOS, YO PASE POR TODO SIN PENSAR, TE AME SIN CASI AMAR Y AL FINAL QUIEN ME SALVO..FUISTE TU…DE NUEVO TU…MI ANGEL, EL ANGEL QUE QUIERO YO…._

Nuevamente cayo de rodillas, nuevamente las lagrimas parecían no tener fin, nuevamente el dolor se llevaba el ultimo pedazo de su corazón…

_-Perdóname, perdóname mi ángel…el ángel que quiero y que necesito…_

Sumergida en su dolor, no se dio cuenta que alguien escuchó su ultimo suplicio, muy gallardo pero sereno, se acerco a ella, pudo sentir el dolor…él mismo tenía ese dolor…la tomó de los brazos muy delicadamente y la levanto, ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí, él no podía estar ahí, nadie sabía de ese lugar…sus lagrimas no cesaban, esa mirada la estaba matando, en esos ojos ella veía su propio dolor, pensó que era de ella, pero no…era de él mismo…en sus manos aún llevaba el objeto más importante de su vida…lo apretó tratando de protegerlo…ambos se veían…él cambió su mirada, no podía verla así, devastada, rota, frágil…sus ojos nuevamente le demostraron comprensión, ternura pero sobre todo amor…

_-¿perdonarte? ¿Quién tiene que perdonarte? ¿Quién es tu ángel? _

Preguntó él, sus palabras fueron calidas, sin reproche…sin exigencia…ella intensifico su llanto, él la abrazó fuertemente, quiso protegerla, quiso calmar ese dolor…él también derramo lagrimas…ella se aferró a él…pego su cabeza en su pecho, escucho los latidos de su corazón…él levanto la vista y miro los tres cuadros…vio el primero, se sorprendió…él segundo le trajo gratos recuerdos y el tercero…el tercero…simplemente lo destrozó…

En el cuadro había dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, un amor y un destino, energía y calidez, tristeza y dolor…unos zafiros y unos celestes…él un joven cantante, ella una adolescente de preparatoria, él un loco soñador, ella inocente soñadora…

_-Seiya Kou, mi ángel, el ángel que quiero yo…Serena Tsukino_

Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de aquel caballero, las lagrimas nublaron su vista, la abrazo más fuerte, quizás le hacia daño, no le importaba…ella seguía llorando…al escucharlo supo que su secreto estaba descubierto…no le importó…él…le depositó un beso en sus coletas y así se quedo…ambos lloraban…ambos sufrían…

Ella una reina que vestía como una joven de preparatoria, él un caballero que volvía a ser el de antaño…ambos solos en esa vieja casa, ambos fundidos en un abrazo…ella volvió a ser ella misma…él le volvió a profesar su amor…

S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S S&S

_Hola!! Bueno quizas existan muchas dudas a cerca de este pequeño fics...bueno...el primer cap, fue una conversación entre el rey endimion y el caballero seiya...ellos están de visita en el tokio de cristal y debido a la cercania de seiya con la reina, Endimión se da cuenta (y porque haruka le dijo) que __él esta enamorado de su esposa..bueno…el segundo cap…sucede después de este….y este capitulo…y los que siguen son los hechos que pasan después de la conversación de esos dos guapísimos hombres y durante los dos meses que el rey se fue……no se si me explique jajajaja..pero bueno..si hay dudas..no duden en preguntar….y aunque solo tenga uno o dos rr por cap..seguire escribiendo y esforzandome para escribir mejor…bueno besos bye…_


	4. El Amar y Querer

EL AMAR Y QUERER

EL AMAR Y QUERER

_Casi todos sabemos querer  
pero pocos sabemos amar,  
es que amar y querer no es igual,  
amar es sufrir querer es gozar__..._

Ahí estaban los dos abrazados, sumergidos en su propio dolor, en su propia agonía…¿Acaso ese dolor era causado por amor? ¿Amar a alguien implicaba sufrir?

_El que ama pretende seguir,el que  
ama su vida la da,  
y el que quiere pretende vivir y  
nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir,._

¿Puede una persona sentir tanto dolor? ¿Derramar litros de lágrimas? ¿Acaso el amor no da felicidad? ¿Acaso el amor no une a las personas? ¿Por qué duele el amor?

_el que ama no puede pensar todo lo da  
todo lo da, el que quiere pretende  
olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar  
el querer pronto puede acabar,el amor  
no conoce el final,es que todos sabemos  
querer pero pocos sabemos amar._

Solo ellos dos tenían la respuesta…solo ellos sabían…el tiempo se detuvo…él ahora sabía su secreto, algo sospechaba pero ella siempre le confirmaba que no había esperanza…¿Por qué ella calló? ¿Por qué provocar un dolor así? ¿Por qué matar así dos corazones? Él quiso olvidarla, pero no pudo…todos esos años, esos siglos, él vivió del pasado…vivió añorando algo que jamás pudo ser…algo que jamás logró tener…vivió de los recuerdos…_ese era su dolor_…él la amó, él escribía canciones, poemas, cartas a la persona más importante de su vida…él tenía caricias, besos, detalles, sonrisas, alegrías solo para ella…solo para ella…pero la frustración llegaba al no poder darlas, al no poder tenerla…ese dolor acabo con su sonrisa, con su luz, con su vida…sus ojos estaban vacíos, no tenía alma…su corazón se marchito…_ese era su dolor_…ese dolor de tener tanto amor y no poderlo dar a quien solo su corazón quería…_ese era su dolor_…él quiso entender que ella era feliz, él quiso entender que eso era lo que ella había elegido…pero ¿ahora?...ellos pudieron tener una historia…si tan solo ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad…pero de nada sirve pensar en los hubiera…los siglos habían pasado y al verla de nuevo…ver el bonito hogar que formó, ver la supuesta felicidad en su rostro y que él le dejara en claro el lugar que ocupaba…simplemente supo que ya no había más nada que hacer…él regresaría a su hogar y moriría solo…su corazón nunca quiso aceptar a nadie más y así sería hasta el final de sus días…

él alcanzó a verla cuando se fue, pensó que había escuchado la conversación de ambos y quería decirle que no se preocupara, que él era feliz si ella lo era…la siguió…no supo a dónde se dirigía…ella corría…él iba tras ella…de pronto sin saber cómo una pequeña casa apareció…ella se acercó y entró…cuando él llegaba al lugar…una barrera le impidió el paso…podía ver la casa…pero algo lo detenía…no sabía qué…intento una y otra vez…pero no podía…dentro de su pecho sentía una angustia incontrolable…sabía que ella lo necesitaba…volvió a intentar pero nada…la desesperación llegaba…lanzo una bola de energía pero nada…ya cansado…rogó…le suplicó que lo dejara estar con ella…_"Bombón déjame estar contigo, déjame ayudarte…por favor"…_la barrera desapareció…y entró a la casa…cuando lo hizo…los recuerdos golpearon su mente…esa casa la había visto antes…los muebles…las cosas…¡si! Esa casa era de su bombón cuando la conoció…la sorpresa inundo su rostro…¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía esa casa? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía esa barrera de energía? No lo sabía…caminó para buscarla…llegó a la sala y la vio…la vio y le recordó una escena similar en la azotea de una preparatoria…

_Perdóname, perdóname mi ángel…el ángel que quiero y que necesito…_

Fueron las palabras que le escucho decir…sintió su dolor…se calmó…avanzó hacía donde ella estaba…la levantó…vulnerable, frágil, indefensa, así la sintió…el verla así le recordó su propio dolor…sus lagrimas lo mataban…y todo volvió…la comprensión, la ternura…el amor…él estaba ahí para darle consuelo…para apoyarla…para amarla…la abrazó…y le pregunto con suavidad…

_-¿perdonarte? ¿Quién tiene que perdonarte? ¿Quién es tu ángel? _

No hubo respuesta solo un intenso llanto…al sentir su dolor, él también lloró…quería calmar eso que ambos sentían…quería que dejara de sufrir…en un movimiento levanto su vista y en la pared vio los tres cuadros…al ver el ultimo…se le destrozó el corazón…ELLA LO AMABA!!...ELLA LO AMABA!!...ELLA SIEMPRE LO AMO!!….

_El amar es el cielo y la luz,el amar  
es total plenitud, es el mar que no  
tiene final es la gloria y la paz,  
es la gloria y la paz, el querer es la  
carne y la flor es buscar el oscuro  
rincon, es morder arañar y besar  
es deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz_

Ellos siempre se amaron, ellos se amaban…ellos se amarían por siempre…su mente era un caos…su corazón solo podía sentir dolor…ella lo amaba, él la amaba y sin embargo, no estaban juntos…nunca hubo un beso, una caricia…el tiempo se les fue…¿Por qué se les negó esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué no podían amarse como los demás? ¿Por qué tuvieron que alejarse y decirse adiós? ¿Por qué, por qué ellos tenían que sufrir? ¿Acaso eran malos? ¿Acaso no merecían ser felices? ¿Acaso el amor no quiso que se unieran?

_Casi todos sabemos querer  
pero pocos sabemos amar,  
es que amar y querer no es igual,  
amar es sufrir querer es gozar__..._

La abrazo intensamente…lloró con ella…ahora entendía todo…ese era su refugio…ahí ella podía ser la serena del siglo XXI, ahí ella podía ver a su familia, ahí ella lo podía ver a él…ese lugar solo era de ella…ese lugar solo era para ellos…

_Seiya, perdóname…perdóname…_

Le suplicó…ella se aferraba a él…no lo que quería soltar…tenía miedo…ella deseaba ver nuevamente esos hermosos zafiros brillar solo para ella…quería reflejarse en ellos…quería ver ese enorme amor que siempre le demostró…

_No bombón, no tengo nada que perdonarte…tu has sufrido…tanto o más que yo…_

¿Perdonarle? ¿Qué podía él perdonarle? No…ella lo amo en silencio…sin que nadie supiera…ella tuvo que aceptar a alguien que ella intento amar…o que llegó a amar…pero ni ese amor de siglos, de un pasado, un presente y un futuro…pudo borrar el que ella sentía por él…no él no tenía que perdonarle nada…

_-Si, seiya, yo fui la culpable de que tu perdieras tu brillo, de que tu sufrieras, de que tu…me olvidaras…_

_-Mírame bombón, aquí estoy…mira mis ojos…nunca te olvide…nunca te he dejado de amar…mira mis ojos y date cuenta que aquí esta el seiya kou que conociste…mirame…_

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo…ambos lloraban…los celestes miraron los zafiros…vio amor…sus palabras eran de ternura…sus manos estaban en su cara…las suyas estaban sobre ellas…

_Mirame…_

Sus frentes quedaron unidas…ella, la chica de preparatoria…él dejo de ser el caballero fighter…para ser el cantante Seiya Kou…

_Soy yo bombón…mi dulce bombón…mi eterno amor….te amo tanto…_

Una vez más esas palabras salieron de su corazón, una vez más ella las escuchaba…una vez más…

_Seiya…¡te amo!...te amo…te amo…mi ángel…te amo…_

En esos momentos no había nadie que le impidiera decir sus sentimientos, no había nadie que le prohibiera decir lo que su corazón calló por siglos…él se sorprendió y la felicidad llegó…sonrió…la luz apareció…la alegría brotó…el dolor desapareció…

Ella volvió a verlo como antaño, su sonrisa, su alegría, su ternura, su luz…su amor…no había vestido lujoso y elegante…no había armadura…no había dos jóvenes de preparatoria…solo había dos personas…un hombre y una mujer…un solo amor…ella sonrío…el beso llegó…calido, tierno, dulce…maravilloso…no había pasado, presente o futuro…era el momento…las caricias llegaron…la pasión aumentó…era su felicidad…solo ellos dos…tenía que haber mas que aquellos recuerdos…era momento de pertenecerse…de entregarse…los cuerpos se fusionaron…las almas se reencontraron, se unieron…

¿Podía el amor jugar con las personas? ¿La gente podía pasar del dolor al amor?

La calma llegó…ahí juntos los dos abrazados…desnudaron su alma, su cuerpo…ella se sentía plena, feliz, deseada, amada, comprendida, consolada…se sentía mujer…con ganas de enfrentar al mundo…de enfrentar al enemigo más poderoso del universo…él, él simplemente se sentía el hombre más feliz de la galaxia…no necesitaba más…solo a ella…tenía su corazón, tenía su cuerpo…su alma…su amor…

Un hombre y una mujer recostados sobre una vieja cama consumaron su amor…ella, la mujer más fuerte del universo…él, el hombre más fuerte del universo…así era…no tenían armas, no tenían poderes…lo único que tenían era amor…y eso los llevaría a vencer cualquier obstáculo…¿Podía ser eso posible?

_Seiya…te amo…_

_Yo también te amo mi dulce bombón…_

_No voy a dejarte ir nuevamente, te juro que voy a luchar por nuestro amor…te lo juro…_

_Yo también te juro que nadie me apartara de tu lado…nadie…y yo también voy a luchar…._

Un beso sello la promesa…y dio el inicio de una lucha que quizás no tenia un final…

_Casi todos sabemos querer  
pero pocos sabemos amar,  
es que amar y querer no es igual,  
amar es sufrir querer es gozar__..._

_SKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_

_HOLA! Bueno aqui esta el cap...es algo triste lo se...pero pues ahora comienza la verdadera lucha...y aver que pasa...ya era hora de algo de felicidad!!_

_Gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejan rr...mil gracias..._

_Serenymoon, Kinsei-Hime, 3rill Cullen (que significa Q. D.T. B?, disculpa mi ignorancia ;-)), malkav, marina acero, kumiko kou, serena lucy y serena ryuuzaky_

_Ah y recuerden que al igual que ustedes yo amo a Seiya!!_


	5. Simplemente Amigos

Canción: De hoy hasta siempre – Joan Sebastian

Canción: De hoy hasta siempre – Joan Sebastian

Canción: Simplemente amigos – Ana Gabriel/Myriam

DE HOY HASTA SIEMPRE

_Ella estaba profundamente dormida, su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho, ella se aferraba a mi con un abrazo, yo la abrazaba también…estábamos desnudos…su cuerpo calido junto al mío me hacia sentir el hombre más feliz del universo…ella me demostró el profundo amor que me tiene…yo la amo tanto, es ella la razón de mi existir, es ella la luz que me hace ver donde hay oscuridad, es ella la que me motiva a luchar, a vencer, a ganar, es ella la que me hacer ser yo mismo…nunca me cansaré de amarla…lucharé, lucharé por amarte, por nuestra felicidad, por nuestro amor, lucharé porque somos uno mismo, lucharé porque se que me amas como yo te amo a ti…lucharé bombón, lucharemos juntos…te amo…_

Un abrazo y un beso terminaron los pensamientos de aquel caballero. Al igual que la hermosa mujer, él se quedo profundamente dormido…el amor estaba presente en esa pequeña casa, ya se podía respirar un ambiente de hogar…un ambiente que no se tenía en el más bello y magnifico palacio de todo el universo…eso era lo que ella deseaba sentir…ese calor que la motivara a tener cada día diferentes detalles, diferentes cosas, diferentes sorpresas…pero siempre con su amor…el amor que se cultivaba cada día…cada amanecer, cada anochecer…él en solo un momento, en solo un día se lo dio…por eso ella lucharía, ella le había prometido luchar y así lo haría…ya no le importaba más la felicidad de los demás…ella quería ser egoísta…

_Que no te haga caso que no me convienes_

_Me dice la gente_

_Que tu eres muy linda, muy joven y bella_

_Y yo un inconciente_

_Que por tu pasado que por mi futuro_

_Que debiera pensar_

_Que tengo quien me ame y sin un problema_

_me lleve al altar_

_Que yo estoy maleado_

_Que soy potro viejo_

_Y sin arrendar_

_Más siento quererte de enero a diciembre_

_De hoy hasta siempre_

_Trate de olvidarte pero el corazón_

_Mis razones no entiende_

_Y voy a quererte_

_De enero a diciembre_

_De hoy hasta siempre_

_No pude olvidarte_

_y voy amarte de hoy hasta siempre_

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, las circunstancias, los obstáculos, las personas y el destino su amor se había mantenido…ese simplemente era un amor verdadero…un amor de siempre…por siempre y para siempre…

A partir de ese momento, una nueva historia se comenzaba a escribir, tenia un pasado…se estaba escribiendo el presente…pero no se sabía si tendría un futuro…

Amigos, simplemente amigos

La noche había llegado y era distinta…era una noche hermosa…mágica…¿Por qué? Porque la luna brillaba intensamente, estaba llena, plena, magnifica, pero sobre todo no estaba sola…las estrellas la acompañaban…las estrellas relucían, deslumbraban…y una estaba muy cerca de ella…tenía un hermoso color rojo…el color del amor y la pasión…Todo indicaba que el propio universo se unía a ese festejo de felicidad…todo el universo, pero no así todas las personas…

Ellos debían regresar al falso mundo que les hicieron crear…porque el verdadero era el que ellos tenían en ese momento…ambos sintieron miedo…pero se desvaneció al instante de mirarse a los ojos, al instante de unirse nuevamente en besos. Tenían una promesa que no les pesaba cumplir, era difícil pero lo lograrían…los dos se dieron ánimos y acordaron que ese sería su refugio, que cada día se verían y que aparentemente todo seguiría igual…

Antes de salir de su "hogar", vieron las tres fotografías…para ella ya no había dolor o reproche…ahora tenía consuelo y amor…eso era suficiente…para él la tercera foto ahora lo hacía sentir feliz y le prometió que le regalaría otro cuadro…Al salir de la casa, los dos juntaron energía y la protegieron…la escondieron…solo ellos podrían hacerla aparecer…y no podían hacerlo uno sin el otro…Una vez que terminaron…las ropas elegantes regresaron, la corona apareció…la espada se enfundó…todo volvía a ser igual…ella nuevamente era la reina, él era el caballero Fighter…para la vista de todos…ellos eran los mismos de antes…para ellos…no era así…en su corazón lo sabían y lo sentían…Ambos se miraban, él sonrió coquetamente…ella correspondió ruborizándose…sonrió también…y puso su mano sobre el corazón de él

_No olvidare mi juramento…aun siendo esta…no lo olvidare y luchare incansablemente…le amo caballero…le amo más que mi propia existencia, mas que a nadie en el universo entero…no lo olvides Seiya…_

No pudo más y lo beso…lo beso con todo el amor que era capaz, lo hizo siendo serena…ahora lo hacia siendo la reina…

_Ya no seré más la Neo Reina Serenity…De hoy hasta siempre seré Serena, la Neo Reina Serena…_

Ambos se miraban, él sonreía, estaba feliz, la sentía más segura, más fuerte…

_Yo también le amo mi bella dama, le amo más que a nadie en todo el universo, le amo mas allá de nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro…le amare por toda la eternidad, le amo de hoy hasta siempre…_

Su mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella, ella cerro los ojos y se dejo amar…él la sorprendió con un beso…un beso lleno de amor…de ternura y pasión…

_También le juro que no olvidare nuestra promesa, lucharemos juntos, lucharemos hasta siempre…jamás dudare, porque este amor es verdadero y es solo nuestro…Te amo bombón…te amo…_

El ultimo beso sello ese pacto de amor…sello la unión de dos almas hermosas, de dos almas que lucharían incansablemente…

Al llegar al palacio, inmediatamente se fue a su habitación…su corazón estaba renovado, se sentía fuerte, capaz…libre…A los pocos minutos llegó la lider de las guerreras interiores, le informó que la habían estado buscando y que se rumoraba que a seiya tampoco lo encontraban…ella no mencionaba nada…no había respuestas…no para esas pequeñeces…no hasta que su amiga incondicional le dijo como de ahora en adelante se llamaría…

_Serena, te pasa algo?_

Ella la encaro y Venus pudo ver a través de esos celestes…la conocía, más allá de ser la reina, era su amiga…ella corrió y como si volviese a ser adolescente la cuestionó una y otra vez, quería saber detalle a detalle, quería ser participe de la felicidad de su amiga…ambas se emocionaron, rieron y sobre todo se apoyaron…

_Mina, quiero que me ayudes…voy a luchar, no volveré a renunciar a él, lo amo, ayúdame a ser feliz, por favor!!..._

Mina se sorprendió de ser llamada nuevamente como antaño, ese pequeño detalle le había hecho feliz y claro que ayudaría a su amiga…ella mejor que nadie conocía del sufrimiento y del dolor que era amar a alguien y no estar junto a esa persona…ella a pesar de ser la diosa del amor…no tenía uno…ella amó pero le fue negado el ser correspondida…amaba a sus compañeras, porque ya no se podía decir que eran amigas…la única que tenía era la que ahora le pedía ayuda…pero no era lo mismo, porque en las noches ella se sentía sola, triste…y sin amor…Serena vio fugazmente esa tristeza en los celestes de su amiga gemela y le prometió que ella también sería feliz…

Los días pasaban y todo parecía normal…Endimión se sentía contento porque Seiya se había alejado, pero una espina se comenzaba a clavar en su corazón. Desde aquella tarde en que habló con él, su reina estaba diferente…él sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero se confió…o no quiso ver la realidad…

_Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual_

_No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así;_

_Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más_

_Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,_

_Si cada quien al llegando la noche finge un adiós_

Nadie sabía que por las mañanas la reina recibía los buenos días de alguien que no era su rey, nadie sabía que durante el día ellos tenían miradas y caricias a escondidas, nadie sabia que la alegría de la reina era provocada por una estrella fugaz, nadie sabia que por las noches dos amantes se encontraban en el hogar más calido y armonioso del mundo…

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor_

_Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control_

_Que despertamos abrazados con gana de seguir amándonos_

_Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro AMOR_.

El amor crecía día a día y era inevitable no poder acercarse, todos sabían que eran amigos y se aprovechaban de ello para estar juntos…A él no le importaba que el rey estuviera cerca de ella o que compartieran la misma habitación o incluso que la besase delante de él para hacerle saber que le pertenecía…No, a él no le importaba eso porque sabía que su corazón le pertenecía, sabía que ella lo amaba…ambos se amaban y se lo demostraban no solo un momento, no solo un día sino cada instante, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada respiro…

_Siempre, (siempre) con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor_

_Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar;_

_Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más;_

_Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,_

_Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós…_

A veces no necesitaban de palabras, bastaba con las miradas, con los pequeños detalles que él le hacia llegar…una rosa, una canción, un roce, un beso fugaz…con las conversaciones que ella le regalaba, con los paseos por el jardín, con la luna brillando solo para él…

Ellos luchaban, ella estaba tomando sus propias decisiones, él aparentemente se alejaba, ella evitaba a su esposo en la intimidad, él aseguraba la resignación. Todo parecía ser igual, sin embargo había ojos que empezaban a dudar. El rey confiado en el eterno amor jurado que Serenity sentía por él decidió alejarse un poco y se fue a arreglar un convenio con la gobernante del reino cersis…lo que él no sabía era que les estaba dando más libertad…

Sin Endimión en la tierra, ellos tenían más seguridad y ya no podían fingir tanto…las tardes siempre se las pasaban en la pequeña casa, en ella se profesaban su amor, la habían vuelto más hermosa, Seiya le regalo un cuadro donde estaban ellos dos afuera de su hogar, besándose, esa era la imagen principal, en cada esquina había una foto diferente pero en todas ellas sonreían, eran felices…y con su propia letra le había puesto _"Serena Tsukino y_ _Seiya Kou, un amor de siempre, por siempre y para siempre"_. Ella lo colocó a un lado del otro…sentía que su corazón ya no cabría en su pecho por tanto que le hacía sentir el amor de su vida…la espera y el sufrimiento habían valido la pena…no obstante aun tenían que luchar, porque no siempre se la pasarían ocultándose…

_Serena, las demás ya empiezan a sospechar…no creen que todos los días te sientes mal o que quieres estar en tu habitación sola…la pequeña dama tiene dudas…se preocupa y sabes que ella es muy inteligente…_

_Mi pequeña dama, es la que más me preocupa…no quiero dañarla…pero tampoco quiero abandonar mi verdadera felicidad…_

Ese era su único y gran obstáculo, le daba miedo que su hija no la comprendiera o no la perdonara…era por ella que aun no le gritaba al universo entero que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas a Seiya Kou…debía prepararla…pero antes de eso debía aplacar las dudas de las otras guerreras…fue por ello que recurrió a su amiga…no iba a ser sencillo, pero sabía que ella podía hacerlo…

En una reunión con sus guardianas, le indico a Venus que debía mandarla a un planeta lejano para poder establecer una relación más estrecha, ella era la líder y era la mejor representante…pero…iría sola, nadie la acompañaría…ni su propio guardián, ni ninguna otra compañera, solamente el caballero Fighter…Uranus, interrogó…y obtuvo una respuesta que a todas sorprendió…

_Es la última vez que doy una explicación y que es cuestionada mi decisión. Ella debe ir sola porque cada una de ustedes deberá entregarme un reporte detallado de cada reino con el que tenemos relación, ¿suena fácil? Pues no, quiero su historia, sus avances, sus gobernantes, todo sobre cada reino…cada quien elegirá uno, inclusive ustedes guerreras exteriores…incluso tu Plu…por eso ella ira sola…y Seiya la acompañara porque él mismo se ofreció…ustedes no lo quieren cerca de mi…pues así estarán contentas…_

La primera en replicar fue Uranus, sin embargo, la reina con seguridad le respondió…

_Uranus, ¿acaso cuestionas a tu reina? Es algo que te esta pidiendo tu soberana, además recuerda que ya no soy una adolescente…pero en fin si no deseas hacerlo, esta bien…solo te pediré que mantengas tu distancia y que dejes trabajar a las demás…_

Nadie podía creer las palabras de la reina, ella no podía ser Serenity…algo estaba pasando…alguien la estaba confundiendo…todas aceptaron…nadie mas dijo nada…así es que para todos Venus fue enviada a su misión…Pero nadie sabia que ella aun permanecía en el palacio y sobre todo que ocupaba el lugar de la reina…

Serena estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de pasar más tiempo con seiya…durante una semana mina la suplanto…aunque no fue fácil para ella, pues tenia que platicar con la pequeña dama, con algunas guerreras y con luna, lo único bueno era que no estaba el rey sino hubiese tenido que compartir la misma cama con él…si bien, Endimión era guapo pero no era de su agrado, prefería mil veces a Seiya o a Yaten…Yaten, su eterno amor secreto…no podía evitar sentirse triste y melancólica por su situación…muchas veces se preguntaba si el ser la diosa del amor no era una maldición, conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de los demás…incluso los propios…sabia perfectamente que ami se había enamorado de taiki y que aun lo seguía amando; sabia que lita amo al mejor amigo de su rey pero por el nacimiento del reino él la olvido, y ella se condeno a recordarlo por la eternidad; sabia que Haruka y michiru se amaban profundamente y eran quizás las únicas realmente felices; sabia que Setsuna se sentía sola cuidando la puerta del tiempo y que muchas veces odiaba su misión; sabía que hotaru era muy feliz siendo la amiga de la pequeña dama; incluso sabía el gran secreto que guardaba reí…ella, ella amaba profundamente al rey…y en lo más recóndito de su corazón odiaba a serena por ser ella la dueña de su corazón…Mina conocía cada sentimiento de sus amigas, inclusive del mismo Endimión…pero no así los de Yaten…quizás no quería conocerlos porque tenía miedo de saber que ella no significaba nada para él…si, ella era una cobarde, era una cobarde por no luchar como lo hacia serena, era cobarde porque no se atrevía a confesar el amor que sentía hacia el peliplateado…era una cobarde…por eso cuando serena le confeso que había decidido entregarse al amor de Seiya, ella juro ayudarla y si de ser necesario entregaría su vida por la felicidad de los dos…porque ellos estaban siendo valientes…porque ellos se estaban amando…solo por eso, ella los apoyaría…

Durante esa semana Seiya y Serena compartieron una vida como dos esposos, se amaron, se entregaron…pero también platicaron sobre su situación, esto ya no podía seguir así…ellos debían pensar qué es lo que harían, ¿se irían juntos? ¿A dónde? ¿Desterrarían al rey de la tierra? ¿Qué pasaría con la pequeña dama? ¿Y la reina Kakkiu? ¿Qué pasaría con los habitantes del planeta? Eran muchas cuestiones, pero sobre todo ¿ellos estarían dispuestos a abandonar absolutamente todo?

_Seiya no me importa el reino, No me importa renunciar al cristal de plata, No me importa el lugar a donde vayamos siempre y cuando estés conmigo…_

_Pero?_

_Mi hija, la pequeña dama no se si me comprenderá, no se si podré abandonarla…ella no querrá irse conmigo…es por ella que tengo miedo…_

_Bombón, no se qué decirte…es tu hija…es su hija…¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

_Yo…_

_Bombón comprendo tu situación…ella es la persona más importante para ti…lo se bombón…después de ella, estoy yo lo se…lo unico que deseo es que tu te sientas feliz por la decisión que tomes…que…_

_Seiya, yo…yo…quiero ser egoísta…ella es mi hija y quiero que este a mi lado…no deseo hacerle daño, no quiero que sufra…pero…ella algún día hará su vida y yo me quedare…cuando eso pase quiero estar contigo…no!!, no!!…es que…lo que quiero decir es que no deseo que ella me odie porque elegí mi verdadera felicidad…eso es lo que quiero…_

_Mi bombón…no te preocupes, vamos a buscar la forma de explicarle las cosas…de hacer que comprenda tu situación…y…_

_Seiya, solo quiero decirte que si ella no logrará entender mi situación…yo…yo…_

_Tu qué bombón…_

_Yo me iría contigo…_

_¿De verdad? Aun a pesar de que tu hija pudiera odiarte??_

_Si…_

_Bombón, me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo…te amo…te amo…pero es tu hija…_

_Lo se, lo se…pero si me llegase a quedar…ya no podría tener fuerzas para fingir, ya no podría seguir viviendo sin ti…ya no podría Seiya…y no deseo que ella me vea así…_

_Mi dulce bombón…tienes razón…los años te han hecho madurar…_

_Seiya!!_

_Jajaja, lo siento…yo tampoco podría estar nuevamente sin ti…_

Él la abrazo, así permanecieron por varios minutos…ambos se sentían fuertes…seguros, pero ¿podría ella soportar el odio de su propia hija? ¿El rencor de las guerreras? ¿Podría ella soportar ver el dolor que le causaría a Endimión?

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

_Hola hola!! Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo….esta en dos partes…espero que les guste mucho…y pues tengo una pequeña mala noticia…ya no podré actualizar seguido como lo he hecho…lo que pasa que se me acabaron las pequeñas vacaciones y pues tengo que regresar a mi trabajo…pero pues hare todo lo imposible por actualizarles seguido…quizás me tarde cuando mucho dos semanas…pero de que abra actualización habra…._

_Les agradezco enormemente sus rr…me motivan mucho!! Gracias chikas…_

_**Yumi Kamagatha: **__Es muy triste…y creo que seguirá muy triste!! Gracias, espero lo sigas leyendo y no he visto esa película o libro?? Qué es??_

_**Kumiko Kou: **__Claro que serena estaba enamorada de él….si se le notaba…solo que la autora no se dio cuenta…si sere es buena actriz…por eso mismo Naoko…la dejo con Darién…pensó que lo seguía amando a él…jijiji…pero NO!!_

_**Usagi Bombón: **__Claro que seiya es Seiya!!…y pues Darién…ni modo…para que no es detallista…el vive en su mundo…y veremos que tal le va cuando se entere de la decisión de su serenity…___

_**Malkav: **__Yo también he escuchado esa cancion!! De hecho me la baje y es del grupo indio…y me diste una muy buena idea…jijii gracias…cuando la oi me inspire para otro capitulo…y espero que este cap..te haya gustado…._

_**Marina Acero: **__muchas gracias!! Me alegra que te haya gustado y si lo de ellos es algo muy bonito!! Pero tendrán que luchar…mucho…mucho…_

_**Serenalucy: **__Gracias!! Y siento no poder complacerte por lo de las actualizaciones, pero créeme que tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto…_

_**3rill Cullen: **__jajajaja pues si yo también pensaba eso pero pues todo surgió de repente además quien no se aprovecharía si el guapísimo de seiya le diera un beso?? Gracias por la aclaración!! _

_**Serena Ryuuzaki:**__ jajajaja no importa que lo ames!! ¿Quién puede resistir tanta hermosura junta?? Y gracias por reportarte…espero que este cap te guste!!_

_**Seiyas fans: **__gracias por tu comentario y pues no te has perdido ni mucho menos…eso lo dice por lo que va a pasar en el siguiente cap…ya sabrán porque!!_

_Bueno nenas hermosas cuídense y les deseo lo mejor…tengan una linda semana y prepárense porque los siguientes capítulos…serán los mas tristes!!...besotes a todas y nuevamente gracias!!_


	6. Y tú qué harías?

Hola

Hola! Tarde en actualizar lo se…pero pues en el lugar donde trabajo no hay muchas opciones de poder entrar al Internet…pero las compenso con este cap que esta un mucho largo…espero que les guste…

Canción: Y tu qué harías?

Artista: Fidel Ruedas

Canción: Nos amaremos siempre

Artista: Joan Sebastián

**Y TÚ QUÉ HARÍAS??**

Tenía dos días que Venus había regresado. Serena buscaba la forma de poder hablar primero con su hija y después con Endimión. Sentía temor, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, seiya le había dicho que él podía estar con ella cuando eso pasase…ella le agradeció y acepto, pues necesitaba sentir su apoyo…El rey ya no tardaba en llegar de su viaje y ella solo esperaba que él llegara para poderle dar fin a su relación, pero también estaba el hecho de que las guardianas ya no la dejaban sola, siempre alguna estaba con ella y eso evitaba que pudiera estar cerca de Seiya…A serena le parecía irónico que las primeras personas que debía enfrentar fueran sus guardianas y no su esposo y su hija…

En la sala real del castillo de cristal, se encontraban reunidas todas las guerreras que protegían a los soberanos de la tierra. Las ocho guardianas vestían sus trajes de sailors, atrás quedaron sus nombres, ahora solo eran llamadas lady Marte, lady Mercuri, lady Venus, lady Júpiter, lady Uranus, lady neptuno, lady plutón y lady saturno. No había más, ellas le debían fidelidad a sus gobernantes y por ellos dejaron una vida normal con sueños e ilusiones propios de un terrestre, pero ellas no lo eran y por eso debían cumplir con su misión. Muchas luchas, muchos sacrificios para poder llegar donde estaban, para poder tener la paz que ahora reinaba en el universo. Ellas pensaban que eran felices, pero ¿en realidad lo eran? Quizás si, quizás no y sin embargo hoy veían amenazada esa felicidad, esa utopía, el enemigo parecía ser el mas fuerte de todos, cada día se apoderaba más de su soberana, cada día acababa con su voluntad y era por eso que ellas estaban ahí reunidas para poder encontrar una solución, para poderle dar fin a esa maldita amenaza…

_¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-_ pregunto una linda mujer de ojos azules y sabiduría excepcional…

_Debemos acabar con él, él no debe estar aquí, lo echaremos y si de ser necesario lo mataremos-_ respondió una muy enojada uranus

_Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice uranus, él nunca debió regresar, solo vino a confundir nuevamente a nuestra reina_- mencionó la guardiana de neptuno…

Cada guerrera apoyó la propuesta de la sailor del viento, es cierto que en el pasado él había sido un amigo para ellas, pero ahora era diferente, él amenazaba la felicidad de un reino…él debía marcharse…Lady Venus fue la única que no decía nada, su mente estaba confundida y molesta, ella como guardiana personal de la reina y líder de las guerreras interiores conocía de sobra a la que un día fue su princesa, pero a pesar de eso…ella fue la mejor amiga de Serena Tsukino, era la mejor amiga de la Neo Reina Serenity y sabia muy bien lo que ella sentía y estaba pasando, Venus no podía apoyar esa idea, no sabiendo que le causaría un daño irremediable a su mejor amiga…

Ella habló, defendió la postura de la reina, trato de hacerles ver que la decisión era de ella y que ellas no podían meterse en su vida, que ya no era una niña y sobre todo debían confiar en ella. Ninguna quiso escuchar, ninguna quería perder la seguridad y paz que ahora tenían, Venus rebatió, ellas veían la felicidad del reino, incluso la de ellas mismas, pero no veían la infelicidad de la reina, de la que un día fue su amiga, la luz de alegría e inocencia…no podían ser crueles con ella, debían apoyarla como su soberana lo había hecho en el pasado por ellas…Venus dejo claro que ella estaría con Serena pasase lo que pasase, ella nunca abandonaría a su mejor amiga…todas guardaron silencio, se sorprendieron al escuchar de nueva cuenta el nombre de serena, ella ya no existía solo estaba serenity…en el fondo sabían que Venus tenía razón, estaban siendo egoístas, pero aun así no dejarían que nada perturbara lo que por tantos siglos habían luchado…nadie decía nada, la que un día fue mina, sintió tristeza y dolor por saber que sus compañeras no la apoyaban, decidió retirarse, ella ya no quería seguir ahí…estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y apareció la elegante y bella figura de la causante de su reunión.

Imponente y bella, toda una digna reina, miro a sus guardianas, ellas la vieron y notaron la tristeza en sus hermosos celestes, Serenity miro a su amiga, siempre juntas, siempre leales, ambas sabían del dolor de las dos, ambas sabían de su felicidad…se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le agradeció, Venus sabía que ella había escuchado todo, solo le dijo que todo estaría bien y que luchara por su felicidad, sea cual sea que luchase y que no se dejara vencer, aún cuando fuese contra corriente y aun si estuviese sola que nunca se rindiese…

Esas palabras necesitaba escuchar, necesitaba saber que su amiga incondicional siempre estaría con ella, la abrazo nuevamente y le pidió que se quedará con ella…ambas se acercaron a las demás, sin saberlo formaron un circulo, todas miraban a su reina, esperaban que hablase y así lo hizo…

_-Por años han estado conmigo, me han cuidado, han visto por mi felicidad y por la de Endimión, incluso han dado su vida solo por mi, por ello se los agradezco, pero a veces me preguntaba si lo hacían por que era su amiga, su princesa o porque solo querían llegar a este momento…No es necesario que digan algo, hoy he obtenido la respuesta-_ las guerreras estaban serias, las tres interiores agacharon la cabeza, podían sentir la tristeza de su reina, de la que un día fue su amiga y que las saco de la soledad, las otras cuatro muy poco la conocieron como Serena, sin embargo le tenían un profundo cariño y respeto. No obstante…sentían temor de un fututo diferente al que tenían…

-_Siempre condenaron mis actos, si debía o no hacer esto o el otro, si debía o no confiar en las personas. Muchas veces eligieron por mi, me educaron a su forma para que fuese una digna soberana, SU soberana…Mas nunca sabían lo que pensaba o de los miedos que sentía, incluso no supieron si en realidad quería llegar a ser Serenity­- _el asombro se reflejo en la cara de las guerreras, excepto Venus, la ira se apoderaba de uranus…­-_O si en realidad era feliz…_

_-es que acaso no lo eres?? Tienes todo, un rey que te ama, una hermosa hija, un reino que te alaba, tienes guardianas…qué mas pides, él solo es alguien que nunca debiste conocer, él es un error, él…_

_-Él me ha dado lo que nadie, es cierto, Endimión, o Darien en el pasado, me aman, lo se…incluso fue correspondido­- _LA reina interrumpió a rei, sus manos estaban en su pecho, su mirada veia el horizonte, sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas…

_-Fui feliz en su momento, acepte todo lo que me pidieron, me olvide de mis sueños como Serena, me olvide de la persona que me amo por quien había sido en la tierra, no por un pasado o un futuro, la olvide, olvide su amor, olvide algo que nacía dentro de mi…todo por llegar hasta aquí, yo también quería esta paz, quería esto. Sin embargo, el amor no solo se puede alimentar de la mitad, no solo es eso…_

_- A qué se refiere majestad?-_ pregunto lady mercurio…

Acercándose a la venta y mirando al jardín donde se encontraba el causante de su dicha, dijo: - _Ame a Endimión, trate de demostrarle mi amor, le hice feliz, alimente nuestros sentimientos, hice todo y sin embargo no obtuve lo que deseaba, ¿Qué quería? Qué me demostrara que me ama, que él también alimentara nuestro amor, que me diera detalles. Sabia que él no era así, pero pensé que él cambiaria, yo necesitaba saber qué soy para él…siempre me dejó sola, en el pasado y en este presente…se de mis obligaciones y de las suyas, siempre he de ser yo la que cancela o la que lo busca y solo así él me dice que me ama, de otra forma no…Cuando Seiya regreso y me manifestó su inmenso amor y me recordó esos detalles que…_

-_No puedes decir eso, estas confundida…-_ decía una desesperada neptuno…

_- Si ya lo olvidaste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, debes hacerlo…por el rey, por tu hija…por el reino…-_ le exigía uranus…

_- y qué hay de mi eh??, que hay de su reina, que hay de serena o mejor dicho de Serenity?.._

_-Tiene que olvidarlo Majestad, un segundo futuro está en peligro_- le dijo la guardiana del tiempo…

_-Hágalo por la pequeña dama, majestad-_ le suplicaba la más joven de las sailors…

_-Me dicen que trate a toda costa de olvidarlo, que trate de mis brazos de arrancarlo, cómo se ve que no están en mi lugar- _les decía mientras de sus celestes caían gruesas lagrimas…

-_Serenity- _ susurro lady Marte

_-Me dicen que piense que es un deseo irrealizable, lo mío no es capricho y ustedes lo saben, porque yo a él lo amo de verdad-_ En ese momento la reina se volvio hacia ellas y las miro, sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa ante la confesión hecha, confesión que ellas ya conocían…

_-Y tú qué harías si él tratara de abrazarte, si él tratara de besarte, si él te dijera que te quiere, qué harías tú?-_quería saber que es lo que haría la guerrera del viento…ella recordó cuando conoció a michiru…ella ante las demostraciones de amor que su sirena le daba, ella simplemente se dejo llevar…se dejo amar…y amó…

_-Y tú qué harías si él te cantara en el oído, si él te dedicara mil suspiros, si él te dijera que su mundo eres tú, qué harías tú?- _ahora le tocaba a neptuno…a cada expresión de amor que le daba uranus, ella se sentía la mujer más dichosa, pues sabía que su amada no expresaba mucho y cuando lo hacía lo hacía solo con ella y por ella…eso era amor y nadie podía resistirse…mucho menos su reina que necesitaba de esas expresiones…

-_Y tú qué harías si él te compartiera sus ilusiones, sus sueños, su amor, si él te llenara de detalles cada día, qué harías tú?-_lady plut se quedó sorprendida, no tenía respuesta porque no sabía o más bien no conocía el amor…ese era su más grande anhelo, amar y ser amada…quería ser mujer…y si alguien le llegase a profesar tan inmenso amor…ella…ella abandonaría todo…y no le importaría nada…

-_Y tú qué harías si él te mirara a los ojos y en ellos pudieras ver el inmenso amor que siente solo por ti, solo para ti, qué harías tú?-_Lady Marte lloró porque eso ella quería, ella quería que Endimión la amara a ella como ella lo amaba…Rei se puso en el lugar de su reina y entendió que ella haría lo mismo…si tan solo el rey le demostrara un poco de amor como seiya se lo demostraba a serena, ella…ella simplemente dejaría todo…

Lady Mercuri, también empezaba a comprender…ella también fue humana y se enamoró dos veces, con los años había aprendido que de nada servía ser muy inteligente si no se tiene amor…ella cada noche, cada mañana, cada día añoraba poder tener el amor de esa estrella fugaz…si ella estuviese en la misma situación que su reina ella simplemente haría lo mismo…lucharía…

_­Y tú qué harías si él a pesar de los años, él te dice que te sigue amando como el primer día, que a pesar de la distancia, él te ama más que a nada en el mundo? Qué harías tú?_

Lady Júpiter entendió, ella hubiese querido que Andrew nunca la olvidara…que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, él la amara como ella lo hacía…si él en esos momentos llegara y le pidiera que se fuera con él…ella se iría…ella se iría porque ya no deseaba despertar sola, tener frío por las noches…ya no quería vivir solo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

_­­-Y tu qué harías si él te ofreciera ser feliz una eternidad, si él con su sola presencia te hiciera sentir dichosa, si él te ofreciera su vida entera, qué harías tú? Y ustedes qué harían?_

La reina las miraba, sus lagrimas estaban presentes…algunas compartían su dolor, algunas la llegaron a comprender…pero…ellas no tenían esa oportunidad que su reina tenía, ellas estaban solas y…¡¡eso era!!…ellas estaban solas y su reina no…

_No importa lo que nosotras haríamos, no solo es tu felicidad, es la de un planeta, la del universo…_

_La de su hija…_

Plut fue la primera en hablar y saturno la apoyaba, ella se preocupaba por la felicidad de la única amiga que tenía…no quería que sufriera…

_Estas siendo egoísta, ves lo qué él ha provocado, él te está cambiando…tu no eras así- _le decía uranus…

_Reina recapacite, usted no puede abandonar el planeta, no puede abandonar al rey, tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir…es su destino…_

Neptuno una vez más le decia de su destino…ellas veían por la felicidad de los demás menos por la de ella…Venus mantenía sus puños cerrados…el coraje se apoderaba de ella…Las demás también hablaron, tenían que hacerla entender…si bien ellas la habían comprendido, eso no quería decir que aceptaran lo que les estaba pidiendo…Venus explotó…

_Las egoístas son ustedes!! Y esta vez no me voy a callar, ustedes solo ven su propia felicidad…Mercuri, Júpiter, Marte…ustedes la entienden perfectamente porque cada una tiene un secreto, _la sorpresa inundo sus rostros, ellas no estaban siendo justas con la que un día fue su amiga…Venus la defendería hasta el final, _qué es lo que acaban de pensar, eh?? ¿Cómo lo se? No se olviden que soy la diosa del amor y la belleza, conozco sus sentimientos…a mi no me pueden mentir…le estan negando la felicidad a serena porque ustedes se sienten solas, porque ustedes también abandonaron sus sueños y aceptaron su destino…entonces se dicen ¿Por qué ella no lo acepta? Tengo o no tengo razón…serena esta siendo valiente, serena quiere luchar…si ustedes tuvieran esa oportunidad harían lo mismo…aunque traten de decir que no…yo se que si…no se engañen…._

Todas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de Venus, ella tenía razón…

-Que estupideces estas diciendo Venus, cada quien debe aceptar lo que es…ella es la reina y debe aceptar sus responsabilidades, pensé que había madurado pero no es así…

_-oh mi querida uranus!!...qué puedo decir de ti…mmm…tu eres la más egoísta de todas, ¿sabes porque? Porque tu no quieres que esto deje de existir por la única razón de que sientes miedo, si la gran uranus siente miedo de separarse del amor de su vida…ustedes son las únicas que son realmente felices porque están juntas, saben de su misión pero siempre están juntas…nadie las separa…y es por eso que tienen miedo…si esto se acaba o toma otro rumbo tienen miedo de que se separen o de que vivan una vida solitaria como las de más…o no es así sailor uranus…no es tanto por el reino, la paz del universo…no..ustedes solo ven su felicidad y todavía le dicen egoísta a su reina…a ti plu…a ti no te puedo decir nada porque te entiendo, pero aun así te digo que no tengas miedo...puede ser mejor…_

Las guerreras estaban calladas, nadie decía nada…Venus les había dicho la verdad…entonces ella se acerco a su reina y le dijo…

_Reina Serena…no me importa cuál sea su decisión, tiene mi apoyo para lo que desee hacer…amiga…te apoyare…cuentas conmigo…_

Ambas se abrazaron, ambas lloraban…las demás las observaban…a pesar de lo que les habían dicho…aun no aceptaban…

_Gracias, amiga, gracias…lo siento guerreras…lo siento amigas…Amy, Rei, Lita…nosotras fuimos chicas normales, con sueños e ilusiones…ustedes también se enamoraron…perdónenme…yo las condene a esto…yo quise que fueran felices…quiero que lo sean…por eso he tomado una decisión…amo a Seiya y voy a irme con él…voy a abandonar el reino y voy a irme muy lejos…voy a vivir mi vida como serena…como lo que siempre quise ser…y las libero de su obligación…para que…_

_¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿ya pensaste en tu hija? ¿la vas a abandonar a ella? Y el cristal de plata? No puedes hacer eso- _rebatió uranus…

_Claro que puedo hacerlo y lo voy hacer, solo esperare a que llegue Endimión y hablare con él, mi hija debe entender y si no lo hace no me importa…_

_¿Qué? Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu hija? Que te dio ese imbesil?? _

_Me dio amor…solo amor…_

_Debí matarlo desde hace mucho!! Voy a corregir mi error…_

_No!! no te atrevas a hacerle daño a seiya porque te las veras conmigo!!_

_¿Qué? Te vas a poner en contra de nosotras solo por él??_

_Si, si tratan de dañarlo si….yo lo amo, que no lo pueden entender!! Lo amo…él me hace feliz, él es todo para mi…amo a Seiya…y voy a luchar contra todo y contra todos…_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?? Eso no es verdad… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando mamá?_

Ahí enfrente de ellas se encontraba la princesa Serenity y Luna…

_Rini, qué haces aquí y así??_

_Quiero que me expliques qué pasa!!….quien es ese seiya…porque dijiste que lo amas?? Y mi papá donde esta??_

_Majestad, ella es su hija de un segundo futuro…tiene dieciséis años…y vino porque algo esta pasando en este tiempo que esta haciendo desaparecer su mundo…_

_Lo ves??...Ves las consecuencias de tus tonterías, explícale a tu hija…dile que…_

_Callate uranus!!­-_le grito Venus…

Serena no sabia que hacer…ahí desolada se encontraba su hija…

_¿Qué es lo que pasa? mamá mi mundo se esta derrumbando!!, mi papá esta muy triste…a ti ya no te veo…todos me dicen que estas enferma, pero eso no es cierto…creo que desapareciste…o estas desapareciendo…pensaba que era un enemigo, pero no…una vez fui a buscarte y ahí estaban los dos hablando…tu le dijiste que tenías un secreto que por años habías callado y que si tu estabas desapareciendo era porque quizás en esta época tu habías decidido no callar más y que quizás estabas luchando por lo que realmente quisiste…mi papá te dijo que si era por "él" y tu solo le susurraste que si…entonces él se puso muy triste…nunca lo había visto así…esta muy mal, no parece él, una vez lo escuche llorar y quise saber porque pero él no dejo que me acercara…por eso vine aquí…necesito saber qué es lo que esta pasando!!…¿dónde esta mi padre? ¿él es ese Seiya? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?..._

Las lágrimas habían dejado verse en el bello rostro de la princesa, el dolor se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos rubies…su madre la abrazo, no soportaba ver el dolor que tenía su hija…ese dolor que ella le estaba provocando…

_Mamá por favor dime qué es lo que pasa…se pelearon ustedes…_

¿Podría ella decirle la verdad? ¿Podría ella acabar con su felicidad?

_Rini,¿ has sido feliz?_

Esa pregunta la desconcertó, deshizo el abraso y la miro a los ojos…sonrio…

_Aun sigues asiendo preguntas tontas mamá, pero las extrañaba…he sido muy feliz, ustedes hicieron que yo me convirtiera en una digna princesa, he sido muy feliz con ustedes a mi lado…los tres hemos sido felices…¿por qué mamá?_

¿Podría ella derrumbar esa felicidad? ¿Podría ella acabar con la ilusión que tenía su hija de una familia perfecta? ¿Podría ella hacer eso?

_Rini…yo…_

_¿Por qué lloras mamá? ¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

Era inevitable, era inevitable…su hija se había convertido en una bella adolescente, era inteligente y llegaría a ser una excelente reina…¿su pequeña dama llegaría a ser como esa chica que tenía enfrente sin la presencia de su madre?...era inevitable, era inevitable…era su destino…lo era…

_Rini, tu padre y yo…solo estamos un poco enojados…no pasa nada…_

¿A caso no había jurado luchar por su amor? ¿a caso volvería a renunciar a su felicidad?...Las lagrimas se intensificaron, el dolor volvió…¿Qué no había dicho que ya no podría fingir, que no podría vivir sin él? ¿Ya lo había olvidado?

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, le estaba mintiendo a su hija, ¿se había arrepentido?

_¿Lo amas mamá? ¿Eres feliz con él?_

¿Que si lo amaba? ¿Qué si era feliz con él? Claro que no!!, ella solo podría amar a una sola persona, ella solo podría ser feliz con él…entonces…por qué no luchaba…por qué no decía la verdad?

_Mamá?_

Su mente le indicaba decir si, su corazón le pedía, le exigía decir que no…

_Si, lo amo…soy feliz a su lado…él lo es todo para mí…él es mi verdadero y único amor…_

_Entonces todo esta bien, si amas a papá…él te ama…solo es una pelea…._

Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer nuevamente, sus ojos se cerraron…sus manos estaban en su corazón…oia las palabras de su hija, su tranquilidad, de nueva cuenta su felicidad…abrío los ojos y la vio sonreir…ella volvía a sentir ese dolor, pero era mas fuerte, más calcinante…se volteo…y miro hacia el jardín ahí estaba seiya, se acercó para verlo más…y se perdió en sus pensamientos…

_Vas a renunciar nuevamente a él?, ¿quieres condenarte a una vida llena de dolor? ¿Quieres que él se muera por no tener tu amor? ¿Qué será más doloroso, ver a tu hija que te odie cuando lo sepa y que quizás algún día llegue a entenderlo o ver la desilusión, el dolor y la pena en los ojos de Seiya? ¿Quieres verlo nuevamente derrotado, sin luz, sin alegría, sin amor? ¿Qué es lo que quieres serena, qué eliges…solo recuerda que le juraste luchar y que lo amas…_

_¿Mamá?_

_Rini, lo siento…_

Sus manos sostenían el pequeño osito que había aparecido sin saber cómo o por qué…ella lloraba…su hija no entendía…

_¿Qué pasa mamá?_

_Lo amo rini, soy muy feliz con él, él me da lo que nadie me ha dado…él hace que me olvide de todo y de todos…por él estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo incluso…incluso a ti…_

Ella lloraba, pero tenía la cabeza en alto…la miraba…le estaba dando la cara…no sería cobarde…no lo sería…

_¿Qué dices mamá? No entiendo…¿renunciar a todo, a todos, a mi?_

Rini la observaba, no entendía las palabras que su madre le decía, la veía llorar como nunca antes la había visto…las demás solo las observaban, no deseaban intervenir solo se preguntaban si su reina se atrevería a decirle la verdad a su hija…

_Rini espero algún día me entiendas…_

_Entender qué mamá?? Me estas asustando…_

_Mi corazon…ya no le pertenece a tu padre…no es él a quien amo…no es él con quien yo deseo pasar mi vida entera…_

La princesa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso no podía ser cierto, su mamá ya no amaba a su papá??...

_¿Qué? Es una broma verdad? No…no…nooo!! Eso no puede ser…no puede estar pasando…no…_

_Es la verdad rini, ya no quiero fingir…_

_¿Fingir qué mamá? Esto no puede estar pasando…por eso mi mundo esta desapareciendo…por eso…es por él? Es por ese tal Seiya?_

_No puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento, ya no amo a tu padre…y tu mundo esta desapareciendo porque he tomado una desición…y si es por él…_

_¿Desde cuándo mamá? Tu, tu…no puedes amar a alguien más…tu amas a mi padre…siempre lo has amado…su amor es de siglos…su amor es eterno…._

La desesperación se escuchaba en las palabras de la princesa, el dolor de saber que estaba perdiendo su mundo y sobre todo que la familia perfecta en la que creció fue una mentira, la estaba destrozando…

_Nada es eterno…yo si puedo amar a alguien más…_

_No, no, no…tu siempre lo has amado, por qué tendría que cambiar eso, no, seguro alguien te esta obligando verdad?, es eso verdad mamá?..._

Ella no podía entender, no quería hacerlo…no podía…

_Rini, ame a tu padre, lo ame…pero eso se termino…yo me enamore de alguien más…me enamore de un ser maravilloso…él me hace sentir la mujer más feliz, él me da detalles, él me ama tal como soy…él se enamoro de mi siendo la niña tonta y llorona…él no quiso que cambiara…él me ama como soy…él me ama como serena…_

_Tu ya no eres serena!! Ya no eres esa niña tonta, floja y llorona!!…tú eres la Neo Reina Serenity, eres soberana de la tierra…tienes un planeta que gobernar, tienes a tu rey, a la pequeña dama, qué va a pasar con ellos? Que va pasar con nosotros? Nos vas a abandonar? Te vas a ir con ese que supuestamente te ama? Ya no seas infantil!! Entiende eres una REINA!! No nos puedes abandonar!!_

Las palabras de su hija le dolían más de lo que había pensado…podía tener razón, ella ya no era una adolescente…ella ya no era esa serena…no ya no lo era…ahora era más fuerte…más madura…

_Rini, yo nunca quise ser reina!. Tu conociste mi mundo, antes de ser sailor moon fui una niña normal que tenía sueños e ilusiones, que tenía un amor platónico, no tenía responsabilidades, no sufría cuando veía morir a mis amigas una y otra vez solo por protegerme y…sobre todo no estaba con alguien que me pedían que amara…_

_¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Nunca amaste a mi padre? _

_Lo llegue a amar en su momento, cuando te conocí y supe que serías nuestra hija me puse feliz…trate de ser feliz, pero no pude!! Endimión no me da la felicidad que tengo con seiya…rini yo lo amo!!...cuando él me mira yo me pierdo en sus inmensos ojos zafiro…ame a tu padre, pero eso se terminó…ahora seiya regreso y estoy dispuesta a irme con él…por que sin él…no podría seguir viviendo…_

_No, no, no!! Estas confundida, si eso es…estas confundida porque a lo mejor papá no te hace caso…o porque ese sujeto es un enemigo y quiere el cristal de plata…eso es…si…_

_No rini no es eso…Seiya no es ningún enemigo…él es la persona más buena que he conocido en mi vida…él es…_

_Basta!! Ya me canse de que estés hablando de ese estúpido…y qué hay de mi mamá?? No te importa dejarme…no te importa lo que yo este sufriendo…piensas abandonarme a los seis años?? Acaso pensaste en el dolor que me puedes causar?? Eres egoísta!! Solo estas viendo por tu felicidad!! Te odio!! Vas a destruir mi mundo, vas a abandonar a mi padre!! Te odio, te odio!!_

Odio, si serena vio el odio en los ojos de su hija…dolor…sufrimiento…

Rini perdóname, no puedo quedarme al lado de tu padre porque entonces todos seriamos infelices…yo ya no podría seguir fingiendo un amor que no siento…condenaría a vivir a tu padre con una persona muerta en vida..eso es lo que quieres??…

_Puedes intentar enamorarte de él nuevamente, él es guapo…él es…_

_Él no es detallista, no es cariñoso…_

_Puede cambiar…_

_No rini, ya lo intente una vez…cuando decidí casarme con él…y no ha cambiado…_

_Mamá no puedes destruir la felicidad de todos…_

_Y la mia si?? Entiende rini, tu algun día…_

_No entiendo nada!! Uranus…quiero que mates a ese hombre…._

_Rini!! Uranus no va a hacer nada…porque si de ser necesario dare mi vida por él!! entiende rini…lo amo…_

_Lo único que entiendo que por él nos estas abandonando…lo odio…lo odio y quiero que se muera…_

_Si eso pasara…yo me moriría con él….no voy a dejarlo…no después de haberme entregado a él…_

_Que?? Te entregaste a él??_

_Si…_

_Eres una…traicionaste a mi padre!!_

_PLAS!!_

_Rini!!_

La pequeña dama le había dado una cachetada a su madre, las sailor se sorprendieron, Venus se acerco a ellas…estaba a punto de regresarle el cumplido a la princesa…pero serena la detuvo…

Déjala, tiene derecho…me lo merezco…

_Claro que no!! Es tu hija y te debe respeto_…

Ah claro!! Tenia que ser, que tu estuvieras de su parte si son iguales….

A mi no me insultas, niña malcriada!!...

_Basta!! Rini, lo siento…perdóname por el dolor que te estoy causando pero no voy a renunciar a él…te voy a entregar el cristal de plata y renunciare a mi titulo…_

_No puedes hacer eso!!...si lo haces!! Soy capaz de matarlo yo misma..no me importa…¿Dónde esta eh? ¿por que no esta contigo?_

_Aquí estoy pequeña dama, ya no me recuerdas?? Soy el Caballero Fighther, antes conocido como Seiya Kou-_

_Seiya!!_

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, ahí en la puerta del salon se encontraba él...la pequeña dama lo miro y lo reconoció...los recuerdos llegaron a su mente...

Él hace años, precisamente en este tiempo...vino con la reina Kakkiu, era muy simpático pero siempre estaba triste...cuando miraba a mi madre su mirada cambiaba...vi un brillo en sus zafiros...era el mismo brillo que tenía mi mamá cuando lo veía...¿era amor?...No puede ser!!...después de que ellos se fueron la reina cambió...y...luego llegó ella...no puede ser...no puede ser...ella...ella...se parece a él...no...no...

¿qué haces aquí? Voy a matarte!!

No!! No te atrevas a hacer nada uranus!!...

La reina se había puesto delante de Seiya, todas miraban incrédulas ¿en verdad su soberana estaba dispuesta a todo por él?...mientras tanto la princesa estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y sus lagrimas no dejaban de inundar su bello rostro...

¿Hasta dónde llega tu amor por él mamá? Ahora entiendo todo, por eso nadie sabía de su llegada...por eso ella es diferente y tenía algo especial que la hacía única...por eso ella es tan distinta de mi...por eso ella tiene otros poderes que yo no he podido desarrollar...

En la sala real las sailor exteriores estaban dispuesta a acabar con él, luna estaba callada observando cómo su reina defendía a ese hombre que había conquistado su corazón...no podía creer que ella hubiera dejado de amar al rey de la tierra...pero sobre todo no comprendía que ella estuviera dispuesta a abandonar a su propia hija...

¡¡Tú eres el culpable de todo!! Te odio!! Te odio!!

Rin se acerco a Seiya y lo empezó a golpear, él solo se dejo...quería que ella se desahogara...Serena se acerco y trato de calmarla...

Suéltame!!, No me toques!! Él es el culpable de todo esto, si él no hubiera regresado...nada de esto estuviera pasando, por él llegó ella...ella que me quito mi lugar!!...

Que dices Rini, quien es ella?

Pequeña dama, amo a tu madre, ella lo es todo para mi...lamento que estés pasando por esto...entiendo tu dolor y...

Tu no entiendes nada!! No tienes idea del sufrimiento que me están causando!!Tu eres un simple guerrero no te mereces el amor de mi madre!! Por tu culpa mi vida es una mentira...y la de ella también...

El dolor se podía sentir en la habitación, de nueva cuenta las sailor le exigían a Seiya que se fuera...serena trataba de calmar a su hija y de hacerla entender...pero el dolor que ella sentía se estaba apoderando de su corazón y la estaba cegando...

Nadie se lo esperaba, nadie lo vio llegar, solo fue un segundo...solo fue un segundo...la pequeña dama saco el cristal de plata...utilizo todo su poder y le disparo a Seiya...

La sorpresa inundo sus rostros...la sangre fluyo...un grito desgarrador se escucho...

Una dama corrió...Un caballero corrió...ella quiso agarrar el cuerpo casi inerte...él no la dejó...

No la toques!! Es tu culpa, siempre fue tu culpa...ella siempre te protegió...siempre busco tu felicidad y mira...

El caballero lloraba, abrazaba el cuerpo...ella lloraba...ella no quería que eso pasara...un hombre abrazaba un cuerpo, lo acurruco en sus brazos y le susurraba...las lagrimas no dejaban de salir...su corazón estaba muriendo con ella...

No te vayas, no me dejes...por favor!! No me dejes...yo te amo!! Siempre te he amado!! Por favor no me dejes!! Abre tus ojitos...shit!! no te duermas mi niña, quiero ver esos celestes, quiero oírte decir esas tonterías, quiero oírte decir que me amas!! Por favor!! Aaaaaaaahhhh

Todos veían la escena pasmados, las sailor lloraban...ella se los había dicho!! Si de ser necesario daría su vida...así lo hizo...dio su vida...por la felicidad de otros...

T-te...amo...ahhh...te amo..

No hables...voy a curarte, te vas a poner bien...todo estará bien y nos iremos juntos, seremos felices, tendremos muchos hijos y todos seran tan bellos y alegres como tú...ya veras que si...

Perdoname...debi luchar...aggghh...se muy feliz...

En cada palabra se le iba su ultimo respiro...con sus ultimas fuerzas...tocó su rostro...ella siempre lo amo...siempre lo amaría...pero su destino fue no haber tenido su amor...alguien en un pasado se lo había dicho...ella tendría que elegir y eligió...volteo a ver a su incondicional amiga...le sonrió...las lagrimas no cesaban...el dolor era inmenso...pero más le dolía el alma...

Se feliz, lucha...no te dejes vencer...no te preocupes por mi...estaré bien...no dejes que esto te venza...se feliz...te estoy dando una oportunidad...

La rubia lloraba, se arrodillo junto a ella...ella le había jurado que ambas serían felices...y ahora ella se estaba muriendo...

Perdóname, tu no te mereces esto...por favor no te vayas...no me dejes...

La rubia...no dejaba de llorar...la dama que estaba en el piso miro a la que le estaba causando la muerte...

Pequeña dama...no seas egoísta...te perdono por lo que me has hecho...perdona a tu madre...tu no sabes lo que es estar sola...tu no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no estar con esa persona...desde que tu naciste fuiste tratada como una princesa, sabes que serás una reina...para nosotras no fue así...perdónanos por querer ser felices...

La princesa lloraba...por su culpa ella estaba muriéndose...

La rubia de ojos celestes, la mujer mas bella del universo, la mujer que siempre fue alegre, despistada, inocente y que siempre amó...estaba desapareciendo en los brazos del hombre que amaba, del hombre por el cual no supo luchar antes...ella sonrió, ahora sabía que él la amaba, era una lastima...todo estaba perdido...todo había acabado para ella...era irónico...la princesa la había matado...era irónico...cerro sus ojos y con sus ultimas fuerzas dijo...

Te amo...te amo Yaten...siempre te amare...Sean felices...perdona a Serena por favor...hazlo por mi...quizás en otra vida...cuando sea una chica normal...quizás en otra vida...tenga el valor de luchar por tu amor..te amo Yaten...

No!! Mina no te vayas no me dejes, Mina por favor!! No me dejes!! Yo debi haberte dicho que te amaba...mina...ahaaaaaaaaaahhh

La diosa de amor y la belleza desapareció, se había ido en los brazos del hombre que amó...todos lloraban. Serena estaba arrodillada junto a yaten, su mejor amiga había muerto, dio la vida por el hombre que ella amaba, seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella lo abrazó y lloró...no podía creer que mina se hubiera ido...el dolor incremento...los recuerdos llegaron a ella: cuando la conoció, cuando ella perdonó a Caterin, le habia enseñado lo que significaba la amistad y el perdón, cuando trataba de animarla, cuando reprobaban los exámenes o llegaban tarde al colegio...ella era su mejor amiga...y ya no estaba...

De un momento se levanto y se acerco a la pequeña dama...

Plas!!

Eres una irresponsable!! Por tu culpa Mina esta muerta!! No tenías porque haber hecho eso!!

Ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tiene él!!

Uranus había defendido a la princesa, ella solo lloraba...su madre tenía razón, por su culpa sailor venus había muerto...

Ustedes son las culpables por no aceptar lo que es evidente, ella si fue una verdadera guardiana porque hasta el ultimo momento protegió a su reina, protegió su verdadera felicidad...pero sobre todo ella fue una amiga...una verdadera amiga...

Yaten no soportaba el dolor, la mujer que siempre amo se había ido...él no supo luchar por ella, él sabía que la rubia lo amaba pero sentía miedo...él sabía del deber que ambos tenían...él fue un cobarde...debió haberle hecho caso a seiya, cuando le dijo que le dijera que la amaba...ahora era tarde...muy tarde...

Las demas sailor lloraban, no lo podían creer...era algo irreal...su lider, su amiga ya no estaba...¿quién las alegraría, quién les diria esos dichos mal dichos, quien las apoyaría? ¿qué le dirían a artemis cuando regresara de su viaje con el rey? Su dolor era evidente, pero también las cegaba...

Seiya tu eres el culpable!! Si ustedes no hubieran regresado, esto no hubiera pasado...

Todas empezaron a culpar a seiya, ellas discutían mientras la Reina y la princesa solo se observaban...ambas sufrían, pero el dolor de la reina era mas intenso...ella no podía soportar ese sacrificio...

Rini, princesa Serenity...yo amo a este hombre, lo ame desde que lo conocí, lo amo y lo amare siempre...tú y las demás me están obligando ha hacer, de nueva cuenta, algo que no quiero...mina es mi mejor amiga...ella me dio esta oportunidad, pero no puedo hacerlo...no cuando ella no podrá estar conmigo para poder compartir mi felicidad, no cuando ella nunca fue feliz con el hombre que la ama...princesa...yo podré estar con ustedes pero recuerda que mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a ese hombre que tu ves ahí... todas olvidaremos esto que paso...incluso él...pero tú...tú no...regresaras a tu mundo y lo veras como todos quieren que sea...pero tú sabrás lo que en realidad paso aquí...y siempre habrá algo que les recuerde mi amor por él...yo no fui egoísta...ustedes fueron las egoístas...ustedes sabrán el por qué de mi tristeza, él por que de mi dolor... y cuando tu te enamores me comprenderás y te darás cuenta que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo intenté hacer...

La princesa lloraba, su madre la estaba condenando...pero sobre todo ella sabía qué era eso que les recordaría el inmenso amor que le tenía a ese hombre...

Las sailor habían escuchado las ultimas palabras que la reina le dijo a la princesa...seiya había escuchado todo...él lloraba...serena se acercó a él...

Perdóname, perdóname... prometí luchar, lo intenté, quise hacerlo...pero no puedo!! No cuando ella está muerta...perdóname Seiya...perdóname...

Bombon!!...te amo!!

Los dos estaban de frente, ambos lloraban, se miraban a los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba el dolor...un dolor que les llegó a todas...solo ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer...solo ellos sabían...ella puso su mano sobre el corazón de él y él hizo lo mismo...

Bombón...Nos amaremos otro verano, en otro siglo tal vez, con otros cuerpos

_Nos amaremos después de muertos..._le dijo ella

_Nos amaremos siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo por muchas vidas..._el de ojos zafiro no dejaba de llorar...

_Los mismos besos quizás, nuevas heridas..._ella también lloraba

_Nos amaremos siempre, siempre, siempre..._su amor si sería eterno...

_Que no les asombre, si un dia a él llego con otra cara, con otro nombre..._

_Nos amaremos siempre, siempre, siempre_

_Que no les asombre, si en otra vida, yo soy la dama y ella..._

_Y yo el mal hombre Que no les asombre..._

_Nos amaremos otros inviernos, en otro idioma tal vez,_

_será el te quiero y como siempre será tan verdadero._

_Nos amaremos siempre lo mismo, siempre..._

_Siempre, por siempre te amare serena...te amo bombón..._

_Siempre, por siempre te amare Seiya...te amo, mi angel...mi Seiya Kou..._

Ambos se besaron, con lagrimas, con dolor, con sufrimiento...pero sobre todo con amor...

_Hasta siempre Seiya...hasta siempre..._

_Hasta siempre Bombon...no importa cuantos adioses nos digamos...siempre...en otra vida, en otro siglo, en otra galaxia...siempre nos encontraremos y en alguna de ellas podremos ser felices..._

_Adios Rini, Adios guerreras, adios luna..._

_No!! Reina no lo haga!!_

_Mamá no lo hagas!! Perdóname!! No lo hagas!!_

La reina ya no escuchó...ella solo tenía la vista fija en Seiya y él en ella

_Te amare por siempre!!_

Fueron las palabras que ambos se dijeron a través de esos zafiros y de esos celestes...

_Cristal de plata dame el poder de regresar el tiempo!! Cristal de plata regresame al tiempo en qué Endimión platico con Seiya!! Y por ultimo hazme olvidarlo...no permitas que esto vuelva a suceder...no permitas que él ni yo suframos...te lo pido cristal de plata...¡por el poder de la luna llena!!_

_Te amare siempre Seiya..._

_Te amare siempre Serena, mi bombón..._

Una luz plateada inundo el palacio de cristal...todo había terminado para una pareja que lo único que deseaba era ser feliz...la luz se intensifico...¿podía el amor ser así? ¿Podía ser así la vida? ¿qué acaso el amor no hace feliz a la gente?

_La vida puede ser cruel, pero nosotros somos los que elegimos...siempre elige las cosas que en verdad quieres, elige y lucha por ellas...en el camino encontraras obstáculos...no importa, siempre lucha...si caes...levántate y anda de nuevo..._

Un rey acababa de hablar con el que pensaba era un rival de amores, un caballero acababa de entender que no había espacio para él en el corazón de la rubia...una dama...acababa de decidir seguir con un destino que no quiso pero que tenía...tres corazones...dos amores diferentes...dos sueños diferentes...no había más...la dama comprendió que debió elegir en su momento...cuando debía hacerlo...ahora ya no podía...

_Gracias a todas las niñas hermosas que me han dejado rr…este es el ultimo capitulo, después viene el segundo que escribí, el de rumores…es decir regresamos a la actualidad…pensé hacer una historia corta..pero la inspiración salio y hay mas cap…actualizo el lunes….para las que son fans de Darién…les he de decir que no es mucho de mi agrado…pero tampoco lo pondré de malo…lo pondré tal cual enamoraado…y esperen que hay unos capítulos dedicados a él….gracias chicas!!_


	7. HASTA QUE AMANEZCA

Hola, antes quiero aclararles unas cosas…

Hola, antes quiero aclararles unas cosas…

primera...el fic aun no termina…

dos…disculpa si las desilusione con el capitulo anterior…

Tres…Amo a Seiya y me gusta verlo feliz…así es que no se estresen…hay sorpresas!!

Cuatro…Odio a la bola rosa…y la are sufrir!! Sobre todo por lo que le hizo a Mina!!

Este capitulo es después de los celos de Endimión, es decir del capitulo dos "rumores", y aunque todo indique que no tendrá un final feliz…no lo crean y esperen a ver el final de este fic…ahora si a leer!!

Se me olvidaba….

Canción: Hasta que amanezca

Autor: Joan Sebastian

Video en Internet: youtube com/watch?vDKagkfMmQ2k No es de ellos, pero esta muy bonito…yo lo vi después de haber escrito el cap…y hay unas cosas que se relacionan…a veces me sorprendo yo misma!! Pues este video es perfecto para unas partes que escribi…ah le ponen lo que le falta…espero que se vea si no…pues ya me dicen y lo pongo en mi perfil…o se los mando por mail…o lo buscan en youtube con el nombre de la canción…

Canción: Tatuajes

Autor: Joan Sebastian

Solo extraje un parrafo…

Canción: Por muchas razones te quiero

Autor: Bryndis

Tambien solo fue un fragmento…

Canción: Dos buenos amigos

Autor: Pimpinela

Video en Internet: youtube com/watch?vkxA2S5C8EMw

Este video y canción estan hermosos!! Y este si es de ellos…no lo hice…lo encontre sin querer y me gusto mucho...

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR:**

**Agonía de una Reina**

_**Hasta que amanezca **_

Buscando un lugar donde aclarar sus emociones, caminó, no le importó que sus guardianas la llamaran para preguntarle algo…ella siguió su camino…estaba confundida y quería pensar, pensar sin que nadie la molestará…ya había recorrido un buen tramo cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar donde estaba no lo había visto nunca…era como un bosque…camino un poco más y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras…Delante de ella se encontraba un hermoso _lago azul_, parecía no tener fin, parecía ser como el mar: infinito…miro alrededor y no vio a nadie…solo árboles…un cerezo se encontraba cerca de ese maravilloso _lago azul_, daba una sombra espectacular, el pasto la incitaba a sentarse…así lo hizo…se sentó y admiro el _lago azul_, este tenía un color especial…un color que parecía la combinación de un azul celeste con un color zafiro…color zafiro como los ojos de esa estrella…sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas…sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas simulando un abrazo…estaba sola en ese lugar…no había nadie más…podía llorar…podía hacerlo…

Endimión le acababa de externar sus dudas, hubo reproche, celos, impotencia, interés…pero era tarde…su tiempo había terminado…por primera vez pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos al saber que podía perderla…ya no le importaba…ya no…¿por qué? Porque una estrella le había hecho un juramento que le devolvió las fuerzas para seguir adelante…los recuerdos inundaron su mente…

El día anterior ella se encontraba sola en su habitación, era de noche y miraba el bello firmamento, la luna parecía querer brillar pero una nube la cubría…las estrellas brillaban…una sobresalía…

_Tiene un magnifico brillo, no es así?_

Él estaba en su habitación, ¿Cómo entro? No lo sabía, pero estaba ahí…

_La luna o la estrella_

No quería explicaciones…viviría el momento…

_Por supuesto que…la estrella…tiene un brillo rojo que representa su fuerza, su pasión y su amor…_

_Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Porque esa estrella es mía…_

Él tenía una estrella y estaba cerca de la luna…de ella…

_Sabes? No importa cuantas veces me digan que me aleje de ti…nunca podré hacerlo…podré no verte, no tocarte, no estar a tu lado como ahora…pero jamás…jamás te dejare sola…cuando estés triste, melancólica, incluso feliz o cuando sientas que nadie te compre…solo mira la estrella y sentirás que yo estoy contigo…_

Se estremeció con sus palabras, vio la estrella y sintió paz, tranquilidad, calidez, amor…sintió amor…

_Gracias Seiya, Gracias…_

_Toma, espero que lo cuides mejor…esto representa para mi un inicio y un fin…consérvalo…_

Él le estaba dando aquel osito rosa que pensó lo tenía bien guardado, lo miro incrédula, pero lo tomo…lo miro y ella también recordó…y descubrió que ya no había amor…ya no había amor…

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Bueno, este…no, no pasa nada…_

Ella miraba a Seiya, él la miraba…Serenity había descubierto que ya no había amor en su corazón hacía ese que ahora era su esposo…no…ya no había, sin embargo no podía mirar otros rumbos…debía seguir por el que ya tenía…

_Bombón…_

De nueva cuenta esas palabras…de nueva cuenta ese sentimiento…

_Bombón se feliz…muy feliz…yo…yo…siempre estaré ahí…observándote…cuidando de ti…hoy el destino me puso tarde en tu camino…aún así…no dejaré de amarte…te amo bombón…_

Ella en un impulso, se arrojo a sus brazos…escuchó su corazón y le pareció ya haber vivido esa situación…

_Gracias seiya, también se feliz…y si allá en tu planeta puedes ver mi luna, recuerda que yo también estaré para ti… _

_Lo se…se fuerte…_

Ambos se separaron, se miraban…él se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente…no había lagrimas…era como si ya tuvieran la resignación…ella beso su mejilla…un ultimo abrazo, una ultima mirada y él se fue…de nueva cuenta miro el firmamento…estaba limpio…la luna brillaba más que nunca y la estrella la acompañaba…

_Tú me diste la fuerza que necesitaba, por ti pude enfrentar los reclamos tontos de Endimión…Seiya me siento diferente…es como si algo hubiese pasado…te amo…te amo, pero el destino hoy no quiere que estemos juntos…quizás en otra era…en otro tiempo…_

_En otro siglo tal vez…_

Se levanto de repente, la sorpresa estaba en su rostro…una sonrisa…

_Nos amaremos después de muertos…_

_Nos amaremos siempre, siempre lo mismo…_

¿Qué cómo había llegado? No lo sabía…él sabía llegar en el momento preciso…sin avisar…así como llegó a su vida…

_Es raro, siento que ya había dicho esto…_

_Yo también lo siento…_

_No pienses que te estoy siguiendo, es solo que sentí la necesidad de venir aquí…_

_Conoces este lugar? _

_Si…bueno de hecho lo conocí hoy…es hermoso y no se por qué…pero siento algo en mi pecho, nostalgia, calidez, amor…_

Ambos se miraban, los dos ruborizados…

_Bombón, mañana por la tarde partiremos…la reina Kakkiu ha decidido no volver jamás…ella dice que es por mi bien y el de mis hermanos…yo quiero pedirte…que me regales está noche…por favor…_

Ella de nueva cuenta lloraba…él se iba y ya no volvería a verlo de nuevo…él se acerco y con un movimiento suave y lleno de amor le limpio las lagrimas…

_Regálame esta noche, solo esta noche y no pediré más…por favor…te amo y quiero tatuarte en mi piel…porque en mi corazón es solo tuyo…_

Ella no podía decir nada…solo lloraba…recordó que hace muchos años en un camerino él le confeso su amor…en ese entonces ella empezaba a sentir algo por él, estaba confundida…quiso decirlo pero no pudo…fue cobarde…ahora él le pedía solo una noche…solo una…hoy era diferente…él le amaba, ella le amaba…

_Te esperaré aquí en este __**lago azul**__ si no vienes lo entenderé…pero te esperaré…te amo bombón…_

De nueva cuenta ese beso en su frente…en su luna…ese beso que le confirmaba el inmenso amor que él le tenía…él se fue y ella se quedó pensando…hace años ella decidió…ahora de nueva cuenta le tocaba decidir…debía elegir bien…podía hacerlo…

Cuando llegó al castillo todos la buscaban, todos le manifestaban la preocupación que sentían por ella al no encontrarla…eso era lo que más le molestaba, no era libre, ellas no entendían que podía cuidarse sola, que ya no era una niña…pero en fin…esa era su vida…después hizo lo que todos los días…cenó, arropo a rini, se cambio para dormir…esa noche Endimión dormiría en otra habitación…ahora él era el confundido…él dudaba…pero eso ya no era problema suyo…ella se recostó en su cama y pensaba si debía o no ir…mientras que en el lago azul…un hombre enamorado la esperaba…

_¿Vendrás bombón?_

Solo una noche, solo una…él quería tatuarse en su piel…ella también lo quería…el tiempo pasaba y ella no se decidía…él esperaba…

_Este lago es tan hermoso…tan hermoso como tu…ven bombón, ven…_

Solo una noche, solo una…ya era media noche…se levantó…debía apurarse…él podía irse…debía alcanzarlo…era una tonta…perdió mucho tiempo…parado frente al lago se encontraba un caballero…el viento mecía su larga cabellera azabache…sus manos sostenían una rosa azul…cerró sus ojos…él viento se llevó sus lagrimas…

_No viniste bombón…no soy suficiente para ti…no lo soy…_

La rosa se escapo de sus manos…él viento se la llevó, había decidido irse…

_Eres más que suficiente…eres todo para mi…se me hizo tarde…lo siento…_

Ahí estaba, con su vestido blanco…su pelo estaba suelto…sus mejillas sonrojadas…corrió hacía ella y la abrazo…ella le correspondió…

_Te amo…y esta noche es de nosotros…te amo…te amo Seiya…_

_Hoy nos amaremos hoy nos quedaremos hasta que amanezca  
Hoy lo viviremos y que nos importa que absurdo parezca  
Nos amamos esa es la verdad, nos queremos es la realidad  
Lo demás...Que importa  
_

Él no podía creer que ella le dijera esas palabras, ella lo amaba y le pedía que se amaran…él estaba feliz…era su momento…era su noche…quizás la única, quizás la ultima…La volvió a besar, sus manos estaban en su cintura, ella le acariciaba el pelo…la espalda…la pasión desbordaba por sus poros…

_Hoy nos amaremos hoy navegaremos con el alma abierta  
Olvida la gente ellos ya no existen al cerrar la puerta  
Este amor no es fácil de encontrar no lo vamos a sacrificar...No mi amor_

Solo eran ellos dos, la luna brilla intensamente, la estrella resplandecía…el lago azul era su cómplice…

Él la despojo de su vestido…ella le quito su camisa…sus besos eran intensos pero tiernos…

_Ámame y déjame amarte a mi manera  
Tómame sediento de ti mi cuerpo espera  
Ámame y déjame amarte a mi manera y que diga la gente...Lo que quiera  
_

Ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto, se estaban amando a su manera…el destino no los quería juntos…pero era más fuerte el amor…el amor tenía que buscar su momento…

_Hoy nos amaremos, hoy nos quedaremos hasta que amanezca  
Tu cuerpo es tan frágil el mío es de fuego y la mañana es fresca  
Es propicio el tiempo para amar, no lo vamos a desperdiciar...No mi amor  
_

Ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, él la abrazaba…ambos estaban felices…ambos se habían amado…no había culpas, no había reproches, no había gente…solo ellos…solo su amor…solo su amor…

_Te amo seiya…te amo…_

_Yo también bombón…yo también te amo…_

Ella lo beso, la pasión regreso…hoy se amarían hasta que amaneciera…era su noche…y el universo era testigo de ello…mientras ellos se amaban una intensa luz color índigo atravesó el cielo…era una estrella fugaz…

_Siempre te amare…_

_Siempre nos amaremos…aun después de muertos…_

Ambos permanecieron acostados, abrazados…se olvidaron de todo y de todos….solo eran ellos dos…el cielo se empezaba a iluminar…no habían dormido, no hacía falta, querían grabar esos momentos…se sentaron cerca del cerezo y miraron juntos el amanecer…lo habían cumplido…se amaron hasta que amaneció….era tiempo de irse ya…

Ambos se levantaron en silencio, él la ayudo a vestirse…y mientras lo hacia besaba de nueva cuenta su cuerpo…no era pasión…era algo más…era amor…ella hizo lo mismo…lo vistió con sus prendas, pero también lo vistió con sus besos…

_Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo…_

_Nunca me cansaré de escucharlo…_

Había tristeza, pero no dolor…no sentían dolor…¿Por qué? No lo sabían…

_Quizás en otro tiempo…en otra era…_

_En otro siglo tal vez…_

_Quizás en algún tiempo…alguien pueda entender nuestro amor y nos ayude a unir nuestros destinos…_

_Si, le pido a los dioses que quizás no ahora…en otro tiempo…nos dejen ser felices…que alguien que conozca nuestro amor…nos pueda unir para siempre…_

_Bombón…te llevo tatuada en mi corazón, tatuajes de tus besos llevo en todo mi cuerpo tatuados sobre el tiempo al tiempo que te conocí __se me hizo vicio ver tus ojos respirar tu aliento me voy pero te llevo dentro de mí…_

_Oh seiya… Porque tú me enseñaste a querer de esta forma te quiero, porque antes de ti no sentí un amor tan sincero, porque nadie me dio la ternura que a tu lado encuentro, Porque nadie en la vida me amo como tu, yo te quiero porque estando a tu lado yo siento que a nada le temo porque contigo aprendí que la vida es mejor a tu lado yo tengo ternura y amor es por eso y por muchas razones que tanto te quiero…_

Las lagrimas inundaban los celestes y los zafiros…se besaron una vez más…era hora ya…era la despedida…

_Nos amaremos siempre…siempre lo mismo…por muchas vidas…nos amaremos siempre…_

_Así será bombón… así será…_

Un ultimo beso…ella se fue…él se quedo a llorar…

Cuando llegó al castillo se encontró con el rey…le pregunto porque se había levantado temprano…era algo inusual en ella…él vio su mirada triste…era una tristeza que le calaba…ella solo pudo responderle que no tenía porque darle explicaciones…se fue a su habitación y pidió que nadie la molestara hasta que fuera hora de despedir a la reina Kakkiu…entró a su habitación… y lloró…lloró…

La reina lloraba sola en su habitación…él en aquel lago azul…testigo mudo de su encuentro…

La hora había llegado…él se iria…todos se encontraban en el jardín…solo faltaba la reina y el caballero Fighter, el nerviosismo se apodero del rey y las guardianas…apenas había dado la orden de buscar a su esposa cuando ésta apareció…solo hacia falta él…el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba…la preocupación la inundó…todos lo notaron…incluso la princesa…después de unos momentos él llegó…traía una rosa color índigo en sus manos…se acercó a ellos, pero sus ojos solo veían a la dueña de su corazón…y ella le correspondía…

_Ella  
Porque sé que te hubiera elegido,  
Por ser tú lo que siempre he querido..._

Él  
Porque cuando con él yo te veo,  
En silencio me muero de celos...

Ambos  
Pero así lo ha querido el destino,

Él  
Tú con él y yo sólo tu amigo,

Todos habían desaparecido, solo ellos dos…solo ellos se escuchaban…

_Ambos  
Yo no sé..._

Ambos  
Cómo haré

Ambos  
Para verte y no amarte después...  
Cómo duele morirse de amor,  
Y ser sólo tu amigo...

Él  
Cómo duele tener que callar lo que siento por ti...

Ambos  
Tú y yo no podemos ser más que dos buenos amigos...  


El corazón de ambos se partía…no podían hacer más…

_Ella  
Y esperar en silencio que el tiempo te aparte de mi..._

Porque a veces no sé lo que hago,  
Cuando siento que estás a mi lado...

Él  
Porque sueño despierto y dormido,  
Que una noche te escapas conmigo...

Ambos  
Si no te puedo amar de otro modo,  
Te amaré como amante y amigo...

Yo no sé...  
Cómo haré  
Para verte y no sufrir después...  
Cómo duele morirse de amor y ser sólo tu amigo...

Era la despedida definitiva…no había más…El rey se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo…él era su dueño, el caballero debía entender…la reina Kakkiu intervino e hizo las formalidades de la despedida…aunque todos trataban de ignorar las profundas miradas que ambos se daban…simplemente no se podía…porque lo de ellos era algo más que pasión, algo más que un capricho, algo más que un deseo irrealizable…lo de ellos era un amor verdadero…

A Seiya no le importo que ellas y él estuvieran ahí y quisieran impedirle acercarse a ella…a Serenity tampoco le importo…ambos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo…

_Recuerda mi promesa bombón…esa estrella roja siempre estará a tu lado…esta rosa color índigo, es símbolo de la noche más feliz de mi vida…consérvala…siempre te amare…_

_Gracias Seiya…esto es para ti y es símbolo del profundo amor que te tengo…eres lo que más quiero…te amo Seiya…_

Ella le había entregado una cadena con un dije de una media luna y una estrella, tenia una leyenda "por siempre tuya Serenity"…

El adiós había llegado…ambos se separaron…él se acerco a sus hermanos y a su reina…y en una ráfaga ellos se había marchado…ella se quedo mirando el firmamento…Endimión quiso acercarse…ella pidió estar sola…ellas le dieron mil excusas para olvidarlo…ellas no entendían…quizás nunca lo harían…ella corrió y no le importó que su propia hija le gritara que volviera…no se detuvo hasta llegar al lago azul…ahí lloró…lloró…

Desde aquel día ella había cambiado…sus ojos mostraban tristeza…Endimión cambió…era más atento con ella…pero ya no importaba…era demasiado tarde…en un intento de tratar de ser feliz…se reconciliaron…ella lo acepto de nueva cuenta…acepto sus caricias…pero fue un error…lo llevaba tatuado en la piel…después de eso…jamás volvió a permitir sentir sus caricias…siempre lo evitaba…él no entendía…pero acepto…

Los reyes estaban juntos, había paz…pero no eran felices…no lo eran…sobre todo la soberana del universo…en sus celestes siempre se reflejaba la tristeza…su hija sufría, no sabía la causa del dolor de su madre…sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón se sentía culpable…las guardianas…compartían el mismo sentimiento que la pequeña dama…sentían culpa…no de lo pasado…era una culpa mayor…y no sabían por qué…el destino les estaba pasando la factura…

Ah!! No me odien…plis!! Hay una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo…se que a muchas les gustará y pues hay algo que quiero decirles…quizás no sea el caso….pero…quiero decirlo…mi fic…tiene mucho drama y muchas lagrimas porque yo escribo como me siento y la verdad…últimamente hay cosas que me hacen sentir muy triste…y creo que la mejor forma que tengo para sacar esa tristeza es escribiendo…espero me entiendan…e infinitamente gracias a las que me dejan su opinión…gracias chicas…

_Próximo capitulo_

_Lago azul…._


	8. CAP 8 LAGO AZUL

Sabes dónde esta mamá

Hola nenas hermosas…mil disculpas por la tardanza pero mi jefe me mando al exilio y no pude escribir…pero he aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste y como ando media contentilla por las festividades…no crean que voy a dejar así una historia..esto esta dicho…este fic…tendra un final feliz…cuidense y como acabo de llegar, lo primero que quise hacer fue subir el cap, luego les contesto los rr…por lo mientras mil gracias!!!!! Y actualizo el lunes o domingo!!! Ahora sii cumplo!!!! Felices fiestas!!!! (dia de muertos, en Mexico)

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR:**

**Agonía de una Reina**

************************************

_**Lago azul **_

***********************************************************************************************

Ella estaba frente a él, no podía dejar de mirarlo…ya muchas veces lo había visto en sueños, en las noches de luna llena…pero estar ahora ahí con él…era diferente…podía sentir la enorme calidez que desprendían sus hermosos zafiros, él la miraba impaciente…

_Es realmente guapo, cualquiera se enamoraría de él…su uniforme de caballero le da un aire de galanura, su rostro es fino y elegante, sus hermosos ojos reflejan una enorme calidez, amor y tristeza que hay en su corazón, sus aretes de media luna, símbolo de su amor y esa medalla que le recuerda la noche más maravillosa de su vida…es tan perfecto…_Pensaba la chica…

_No vas a decirme el motivo de tu visita a mi habitación? ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?-_Pregunto con suavidad el caballero…

_Aun no puedes conocerme…pero antes de decirte porque estoy aquí…quiero decirte…que…_

Él la miraba, sabía que era una chica…ella estaba cerca de la ventana y era iluminada por el brillo de la luna…portaba un elegante vestido y una capa plateada…sus manos estaban entrelazadas, él podía sentir su nerviosismo…

_¿Qué?..._

_Que eres más guapo en persona que en mis sueños!... _

Él sabía que ella se había sonrojado, el sonrió tiernamente…ella era una niña y ¿soñaba con él? Ella debía conocerlo….pero él no la conocía…

_Gracias por el cumplido pequeña…tú me conoces?_

_Si…se todo sobre ti…_

Él la miro…sentía un gran poder…un maravilloso brillo…una gran calidez…¿Quién podría ser esa chica?...

_No temas…solo he venido a hacerte una pregunta…_

Él se sorprendió…

_¿Cuál es esa pregunta?..._

_¿Iras a Tokio de Cristal?_

Ella lo miraba intensamente, él borro su sonrisa…le dio la espalda…no esperaba esa pregunta…esa chica había aparecido de la nada en su habitación y le hacía esa pregunta….

_La reina ha aceptado ir…_

_Pero a mi no me interesa la reina…yo quiero saber si tú iras…_

_¿Quién eres? ¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Quién te envía, Endimión, uranus?_

_No…ninguno de ellos…_

_Entonces???_

_No puedo decirte…._

Él se volteo a verla…si el rey y la guardiana no habían sido…entonces quién…acaso…acaso su bombón?...

_Bombón te ha mandado…eres tu mina…????_

Él quiso acercarse…pero…ella no lo dejo…ella pensó…._Aun la recuerda, aún le dice bombón…_

_No…la reina no me ha mandado y tampoco soy Lady Venus…por favor responde…¿Iras a la Tierra?...._

Sus esperanzas terminaron…

_No se quien eres y no se porque solo viniste a hacerme esa pregunta…se que no eres una mala persona…puedo sentir una gran calidez…una calidez que se parece a…la de bombón…pero también es diferente…tienes un gran poder…siento algo en mi pecho…me das confianza y no se por qué…pero no…no ire a la tierra…_

La dama se entristeció…sus ojos parecieron inundarse de lagrimas…él cerro los ojos…

_¿Por qué?_

_La reina me lo ha prohibido y…_

_¿Qué? Pero…desde cuando seiya kou acata las ordenes de su reina…desde cuándo ha dejado de luchar…dónde quedo el seiya que luchaba por una oportunidad para ver a su bombón…desde cuándo se ha dejado vencer???_

Seiya se sorprendió…en efecto ella lo conocía…en años anteriores no le hubiera importado que su propia reina le prohibiera ir a la tierra, él se hubiera ido…pero ahora era diferente…él ya no podía…él…simplemente ya no podía por más que quisiera…no podía…

_No solo es eso…no puedo hacerlo…_

_Pero porque???? Es que acaso ese no era tu más grande anhelo? Es que acaso ya no la amas???_

_La amo más que a nada en el mundo…pero…no puedo ir…_

_Dame una razón importante para no ir…_

_No puedo decirte…debes entenderme…_

Ella vio esos hermosos zafiros y vio mucha tristeza y dolor, estaba segura que él no le diría esa razón importante…él no podía dejar de ir a la tierra…no en esa fecha…Sin otra salida, ella decidió ver en su corazón…aunque esto significara romper su promesa…ella se había jurado que nunca trataría de ver en su corazón de él…pero no había de otra…así es que se acercó a él y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho…él sintió un dolor y ella…ella vio la causa de su negativa…él toco la mano de ella y la separo…

_No voy a permitir que veas mis sentimientos…._le dijo con dificultad…

_Perdóname…tenía que hacerlo…por favor…Seiya…por favor acepta mi ayuda…_

La pequeña niña estaba arrodillada enfrente de él…Seiya se sorprendió…la tomó de los hombros y la levantó…cuando lo hizo…pudo notar que ella portaba unos aretes de una estrella roja y en medio de la estrella había una media luna dorada…al verlos…su corazón se estremeció…y sin saber por qué la abrazo…

*****************************************************************

En el palacio de Tokio de Cristal había mucho movimiento, gente iba y venia con adornos, cortinas, flores, manteles…todos andaban de prisa…Lady Venus y la Reina eran las organizadoras de ese gran movimiento, ellas checaban cada detalle…todo debía quedar perfecto para la celebración numero diez de la princesa…Lady Jupiter estaba a cargo de la comida, Lady Marts y Lady Mercury se encargaban de ver el lugar donde se pondrían las naves de los visitantes…Lady Neptuno estaba viendo lo de la música, Lady Uranus se encargaba de la seguridad, Lady Plut se encargaba de que la ropa de todos estuviera perfecta, Lady Satur estaba con la princesa en su habitación platicando sobre la decisión tan importante que se tomaría esa noche…

Ya casi terminaban solo hacía falta una cosa y eso lo noto la sailor del viento…

_Hacen falta las flores favoritas de la princesa…debemos ponerlas…voy por ellas…_

_No!....sabes que a ella no le gusta que nadie toque sus rosas, voy a subir a decirle que las traiga y que las coloque dónde quiera…_

La reina se fue dejando a todas las guardianas en el salón principal…

_Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo feliz a la reina, hoy se levanto muy temprano y empezó con los arreglos…también es la primera vez que participa en la organización del cumpleaños de la princesa…_

Dijo algo melancólica Lady Mercury…

_Si, también es la primera vez que no va a ese lago en esta fecha…_

Le siguió Lady Marts…

_Hoy la reina esta muy diferente…se ha esmerado en que todo quede perfecto…sus ojos vuelven a brillar de nuevo, ya no hay tristeza en sus celestes…su alegría a regresado…¿a que se deberá?..._Reflexiono neptuno…

_No lo se…pero a la que no veo muy contenta es a la pequeña dama…desde la mañana no ha salido de su habitación…ni siquiera bajo a desayunar…_opinó uranus…

_¿Qué le pasará, estará celosa?_

_No creo, no tiene por qué…¿saben? Extrañaba esto…extrañaba estar así reunidas, apoyándonos…contentas…hace muchos años que no estábamos así…_

_Tienes razón Jupiter…desde que ella decidió enviarnos al espacio exterior a cuidar…ya nada es igual…_

El rostro de las guardianas se ensombreció y una tristeza se apodero de ellas. Desde hace diez años, su reina las había separado…a Lady Júpiter y Lady Uranus las había mandado a cuidar el espacio exterior, Lady Mercury y Lady Neptuno se encargaban de la seguridad del palacio y de la tierra desde una zona alejada a Tokio…a Lady Plut la dejaba constantemente en las puertas del tiempo, pero tenia prohibido ver el futuro o el pasado…Solo Lady Marts, Lady Venus y Lady Satur estaban en el palacio…Lady Satur se encargaba del cuidado de la princesa, Lady Marts de la educación de la pequeña dama y Lady Venus era la líder de todas las guardianas, a ella le rendían un informe y ella les daba las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer…

Así era, sus vidas habían cambiado, ellas no entendían porque su reina las había relegado del palacio, solo asistían a él cuando había una fiesta o reunión con los demás reyes de otros sistemas…pero solo era estrictamente para el cuidado de los reyes…cada una sentía una enorme tristeza, creían que la reina estaba mal, pero no decían nada porque algo en su corazón les decía que se lo merecían…

_Venga Chicas! Debemos ir a cambiarnos, debemos ponernos bellas…aunque si yo me pusiera más hermosa de lo que soy, sería un pecado…jijiji…Alégrense…recuerden que hoy Serenity les permitió estar en la fiesta…_

Les dijo Lady Venus después de que solo las había escuchado, ella se retiraba cuando volteo y les dijo muy seriamente…

_No traten de buscar más una respuesta a las decisiones de Serena…en el fondo ustedes lo saben…y aunque se nieguen a aceptarlo…ustedes la obligaron a ello…y yo lo siento por ustedes mis amigas…pero más por la pequeña dama que también lo sabe…_

Todas quedaron sorprendidas…no entendían las palabras de su lider, pero algo…algo les decía que tenía razón…simplemente era que no querían aceptarlo…

La reina entro en la habitación de la princesa y le dijo que fuera a cortar sus rosas…

_Mamá, puedo hacerte una pregunta…_

_Claro que si…_

La pequeña miraba a su madre sonreír…hace mucho que no la veía feliz…

_Hoy no fuiste al lago azul porque te quedaste a organizar mi fiesta…otra vez vuelves a sonreír como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías…eso es…¿Por qué vendrá él?..._

El rostro de la reina reflejo sorpresa, pero su sonrisa no desapareció…se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, le acaricio su cabeza…

_¿sabes? Cada día me sorprendes más…tienes muchas habilidades…más de las que nadie pudiera imaginar…solo tú y Mina conocen lo que hay aquí…a ti no puedo mentirte…si es por él…_

La niña se abalanzo hacia su madre y la abrazo…fue un abrazo muy calido y hermoso…la reina sentía el apoyo de su hija…aún cuando ella tan solo tuviese diez años…ella la entendía…La Neo Reina Serenity sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión…su pequeña sería la mejor de las reinas…

_Oh mamá eso me alegra mucho y ese es el mejor regalo que pudieras darme…cuando lo vea le agradeceré…por haber regresado de nueva cuenta tu felicidad…_

_Gracias hija, pero ve a cortar tus rosas…que después vendrá Venus a arreglarte…_

_Esta bien…_

La niña se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su madre. Bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al jardín…antes de llegar se paró y vio que una persona miraba sus rosas, estaba a punto de tomar una de ellas…

_No la toques!!!!!_

Instintivamente retrocedió un poco del rosal y se le quedo viendo a la pequeña…

_¿Por qué no habría que tocarla? Es una simple rosa exótica…_

_Porque solo yo o mi mamá pueden tocarlas…_

_Que tonterías dices, yo también puedo tocarlas y ahora lo veras…_

Ella acercó su mano a la rosa y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla…una fuerte energía le quemo la mano e hizo que cayera al suelo…la niña muy preocupada se acercó a ella para ayudarla…pero ella no la dejo…

_¿Que rayos hiciste? Eres una tonta…_

La niña se enfado y se cruzo de brazos…

_La tonta eres tu, porque yo trate de decirte…y no quisiste escucharme…no me culpes por tu insípida inteligencia…_

_Ay!!! Me dan ganas de darte tu merecido, nada más porque es tu cumpleaños…me aguanto pero ya veras…._

La niña solo levanto los hombros y se dedico a cortar sus rosas…ella se sorprendió…no le había pasado nada…

_Ya te dije que solo mamá y yo podemos tocarlas…nadie más…_

_Ni quien este queriendo tocar tus feas rosas color azul descolorido…son feas igual que tú!!!!...._

_Pero a todos les gustan…y además hoy están más lindas que nunca!!…su brillo es tan hermoso, su suavidad es tan fina y su olor es tan embriagador…son simplemente perfectas…perfectas como él…y como ella…_

_¿Cómo él y ella?-_preguntó sorprendida….

_Si…_

_Ah te refieres a papá y a mamá…bueno ahora que lo mencionas… No se por qué pero…cuando las veo siento la calidez, el amor y la hermosura de mamá, pero cuando estoy cerca de ellas siento algo que atraviesa mi cuerpo…es una sensación tan diferente a todo lo que he podido sentir…es como si sintiera un amor tan puro, fuerte, calido, frágil, pero a la vez siento una profunda tristeza, no encuentro las palabras para describir esa sensación…pero sabes lo qué es más raro…._

_¿Qué?…_

_Que cuando después de ver las rosas y recordar a mamá, después de sentir esa indescriptible sensación…inmediatamente mi pensamiento me lleva a ti…_

_A mi?_

_Si…a ti…es como si estas rosas fueran tú…es como si la mezcla de mamá y ese sentimiento concluyeran en ti…¿es raro no?...además no soy la única que piensa así…las guardianas tienen esa misma sensación…incluso mi papá…_

_¿Será acaso porque esas rosas fueron sembradas el día que nací y siempre he estado cerca de ellas?_

_Quizás…estas rosas parecieran ser tan perfectas…tan perfectas como tú…_

_Rini no soy perfecta…las flores si…pero yo no…_

_¡Claro que si!...todos hablan de tu perfección…que si eres hermosa, que si tienes poderes muy superiores a los de todas las guerreras, incluso a los míos, que si eres adorable, sumamente inteligente, sofisticada, inocente, risueña…que si tú eres la alegría del universo…de las guardianas…que…_

_Basta Rini!!...te lo he dicho mil veces no soy perfecta…_

_¿Cómo sabes que no eres perfecta? Para todos lo eres…_

_Si yo fuera perfecta Rini…si yo fuera perfecta…no estaría aquí…_

La princesa sostenía las rosas y su mirada era de melancolía…

_¡Dices puras tonterías Sey! Eso se lo tuviste que sacar a mamá… Entonces ¿dónde estarías? _

_Estaría en una estrella, en la estrella más brillante de este universo…_

La pequeña niña alzo su mirada al cielo, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, sus cabellos color índigo se mecían al ritmo del viento…Rini la miraba y pensaba…

_Es tan parecida a mamá…esa mirada tan dulce, calida, alegre, es como ella en el siglo XXI, ingenua, inocente, desordenada, despistada, dramática…hasta en el físico se parecen…el mismo peinado…el mismo rostro…solo la diferencia ese color tan raro en su cabello y en sus ojos…índigo, qué color es ese…muchos dijeron que quizás por mezclar el rubio de mamá y lo negro de papá…pero también ella es muy inteligente, vanidosa, engreída…tiene algo que la hace muy especial…algo que no saco de papá ni de mí…es como si tuviera el resplandor de una estrella…es por eso que muchos dicen que es perfecta…es por eso que todas las guardianas la quieren demasiado…la consienten más que a mi…es por eso que mamá se decidirá por ella…_

Rini estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sey le estaba hablando y ni mucho menos se dio cuenta que sus ojos derramaron algunas lagrimas…

_Rini ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?_

La pequeña dama se alejo bruscamente de su hermana…se limpio las lagrimas…

_No me pasa nada…es mejor que me vaya a arreglar, es tarde ya…_

_Espera Rini…dime porque estas triste…es por lo que decidirá mamá??? Mira no te preocupes…ella te elegirá a ti…tu serás una buena reina…yo no nací para serlo…tu si…_

La pequeña dama se le quedo viendo, ese sacrificio…esas palabras de aliento…eso…solo era un rasgo heredado de la Serena del siglo pasado…así fue su madre, así era su hermana…

¿_Sabes? No quiero tu lastima Sey…mamá te elegirá a ti y no quiero que te sacrifiques renunciando…_

_Como sabes eso? Mamá puede elegirte a ti…_

_Lo se, porque si no fuera así…no se hubiera esmerado hoy en arreglar todo lo de tu fiesta…tu eres su consentida…¿sabes desde cuando ella no esta en mi cumpleaños? Desde que tu naciste!!!!....Ella solo esta un rato en mi fiesta…me da un abrazo…pero siempre está triste…las guardianas son las que se encargan de todo…hoy no…hoy ella lo hizo…incluso dejo de ir a ese estupido lago…._

La pequeña dama lloraba, ya no quiso callar más debía sacar eso que tenía por culpa de su hermana…

_Rini…mamá tampoco está con migo en mi cumpleaños…ella siempre se va al lago…y yo no le reprocho nada…ella nos quiere a las dos por igual…_

Sey trataba de calmar a su hermana…

_No es cierto!!! Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote!!!_

La pequeña dama se alejo y dejo a Sey un poco triste por la actitud de su hermana…ella miro su rosal…hoy era un día muy especial para ella…pero sobre todo para su mamá…las rosas estaban más hermosas que nunca…ella las tomo y estaba a punto de irse…pero sin saber por qué miro hacia la habitación del Rey y lo miro…él la miraba…ambos se veían…su padre la saludo y ella sonrío…después se retiro…

_En mis sueños, nos encontrábamos tu y yo  
las estrellas vi, protegían mi amor...  
..los mejores amigos siempre somos tu y yo  
nunca nada nos separará y preocupará,  
hay momentos llenos de magia  
magia en el corazón de los dos  
solo tu me interesas, no puedo ver a nadie mas  
dando gracias cuando el amor llega hasta aquí  
y mi sueño al fin, se hace realidad  
de la mano, caminaremos tu y yo  
las estrellas vi, protegían mi amor..._

La reina se encontraba en su habitación, hoy era un día sumamente especial, debía quedar hermosa…una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad inundaba su rostro…

_Ya no solo serán sueños…después de diez años podré verte de nuevo…¿seguirás igual de guapo que siempre? Mira tu rostro serenity…estas sonrojada…¿me extrañaras tanto cómo yo lo hago?..._

Ella suspiraba mientras retocaba su corona…La reina del imperio Cersis había aceptado asistir al festejo numero diez de su segunda hija…desde que se fueran jamás antes habían vuelto a regresar, y si hoy había aceptado era porque se anunciaría a la futura reina del imperio más fuerte del universo y era obligatorio que todos los reyes estuvieran presentes…Así es ella debía elegir…entre sus dos hijas…

_Fue difícil tomar esa decisión, pero es la correcta…la pequeña dama puede llegar a ser una buena reina pero la princesa Sey, como todos le dicen, será una excelente reina, ella sabrá tomar las decisiones correctas…sabrá ser justa…pero sobre todo sabrá lo que realmente hará feliz a todos…_

Por un momento su sonrisa se borro y recordó…en aquel encuentro que sostuvo con Endimión tratando de reconciliarse, ella había quedado embarazada…fue así como nació su segunda hija…en un primer momento pensó que podría ser de Seiya…pero al momento de nacer, Sey tenía el símbolo de la luna…de haber sido de su amor…ella tendría el símbolo de una estrella…al principio se entristeció…pero un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella…su pequeña Sey…había nacido el mismo día en que su estrella fugaz había visto por primera vez la luz de mundo…conforme ella crecía…el amor por su hija también…ella tenía algo que la hacia sumamente especial…físicamente se parecía a ella…su peinado en dos coletas, su belleza…lo único que la diferenciaba era su color de pelo y ojos…color índigo…como la rosa que le regalase su amado Seiya…por eso ella había decidido plantar esa rosa el mismo día que nació ella…y desde siempre solo ellas dos se encargaban de cuidar el rosal…

_Sey es una niña extraordinaria…todas las guardianas e incluso Endimión la quieren demasiado…la conciente más que a Rini…hoy es su día especial…_

La reina se miraba en el espejo y volvió a sonreír…ya era hora…los invitados estaban llegando y él pronto lo haría…quería estar ahí para recibirlo…

En el salón real, ya había varios reyes…las guardianas vestían hermosos vestidos…Lady Venus se encargaba de recibir a los invitados…el rey aun no bajaba…ni tampoco sus hijas…

La reina caminaba por el pasillo, debía esperar a su esposo para poder bajar juntos. Su relación hace mucho que había terminado, pero por la felicidad de la galaxia aun permanecían juntos…pero ese día todo cambiaria, ella por fin entregaría la corona y podría ser feliz…

_Estas lista?_

_Claro!, por fin estoy lista!..._

Él la vio sonreír, hace mucho que no sonreía…Endimión sabía que ya no lo amaba, pero aún así no la dejaría libre…él tenía un secreto que nadie más conocía…bueno solo los consejeros reales y él…el rey les había pedido, o más bien exigido que no le dijeran nada a la reina…él la amaba y aunque ya no fuera dueño de su corazón…él jamás permitiría que fuera de otro…

_¿A quien elegiremos?_

Pregunto él…ella sonrío…

_Oh Endimión…esta vez no "elegiremos"…ya he elegido…esa decisión es solo mía y de nadie más…_

Él se sorprendió…pues como rey…también le tocaba decidir…

_Pero…_

_Esta vez no mi querido rey…esta vez no…_

Ambos bajaron, cuando llegaron al salón todos los invitados los reverenciaron…ellos eran los supremos reyes de la galaxia…a ellos le debían la paz y el equilibrio en el universo…

Cuando ella bajo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su amado, pero el no había llegado aún…en ese se le acerco lady Venus y le confirmo que aún no llegaban…pero también le dijo que ya era hora de empezar con la ceremonia…El tiempo pasaba y ellos no llegaban, sus hermosos celestes reflejaban preocupación y tristeza…todos se dieron cuenta de ello…el brillo que tenía en la mañana estaba desapareciendo…

Ya no podían esperar más, los invitados estaban desesperados y no sabían a quien esperaba la reina para empezar…presionada por todos decidió empezar…su ojos se entristecieron, quisieron llorar pero debía aguantarse…todos tomaron sus lugares…luna y artemis se encargarían de anunciar la entrada de las princesas…

_Con ustedes la pequeña dama…La princesa Serenity…_

Luna había presentado a Rini…ella bajo las escaleras portando su vestido aperlado, era ya una adolescente…sus cabellos rosas tenían un largo que le llegaba a sus rodillas, en su cuello colgaba una cadena que tenía una pequeña representación de la tierra y en medio de ella una media luna dorada…se mostraba seria, tenía la elegancia de su madre y el porte de su padre…Todo el mundo aplaudió…ella tomo su lugar al lado de su padre…

_Con ustedes la princesa Sey…_

No pudo terminar de nombrarla porque ella había aparecido antes y todos se sorprendieron al verla y exclamaron un ¡oh!...La princesa Sey sonreía enormemente, delicadamente bajo las escaleras, nadie perdía detalle de lo que ella hacia…a pesar de ser solo una niña, deslumbraba como una mujer adulta…se paro en el final de las escaleras…todos la miraban…era el vivo retrato de su madre…era muy hermosa, realmente hermosa…su mirada transmitía dulzura, ternura, paz, amor, calidez…su presencia imponía respeto y poder…los demás reyes inmediatamente sintieron un poder infinitamente superior al que alguno de ellos pudiera tener…incluso al de la Reina serenity…La princesa Sey portaba un vestido muy diferente al de su hermana, este era como el que usaba su abuela en el milenio de plata…tenia un moño en la parte de enfrente en el pecho, en medio de él estaba una enorme estrella color índigo y en medio de ella se encontraba la media luna dorada…

_Buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a nuestro reino…_

Su voz era una hermosa melodía…ella sonrío y los demás la reverenciaron…Las guardianas, los reyes y sobre todo la pequeña dama se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos…ese no era el vestido que ella usaría esa noche y mucho menos entendían que hacia esa estrella en su pecho…Sey camino con elegancia y se coloco a un lado de su madre…

Reponiéndose un poco por la impresión de ver así a su hija…la reina dio el brindis de bienvenida e inicio la cena…Todo transcurría normal…menos para Serenity…ella estaba triste pensaba que él no vendría…pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo…la reina Kakkiu no podía faltar…

Después de la cena dio inicio el baile, la primera que debía bailar era la princesa Serenity, ella lo hizo con Helios…mientras eso pasaba…los reyes hablaban con la más pequeña de sus hijas…

_Sey, quien te dio ese vestido y la estrella de dónde la sacaste…_le interrogó su padre…

_Me lo regalo mi abuela Serenidad…ella estuvo hoy en mi habitación…_respondió tranquilamente…

El rey siguió cuestionando a su hija, mientras que la reina solo veía la entrada del palacio, ella esperaba que llegaran en cualquier momento…de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos…

_No piensas decirle nada Serenity?...ha dejado en vergüenza a su hermana…_

Serenity volteo su rostro y miro a su hija…se veía muy hermosa…

_Te ves realmente hermosa Sey, has deslumbrado a todos…me alegra que tu abuela te haya dado ese regalo…anda ve y disfruta tu fiesta…_

Endimión se sorprendió, pensó que la reprendería…él la cuestiono pero ella simplemente se fue…

Había ido a buscar a lady Venus, cuando la encontró le dijo que ya habían llegado…la sonrisa volvió a ella, su corazón latió fuertemente, la felicidad inundo su rostro…apresurada se acerco a la entrada…atrás de ella iba la pequeña dama…

El primero en aparecer fue un caballero de ojos violeta, después de él apareció el caballero healer y por ultimo apareció la reina del imperio Cersis…La reina serenity esperaba impaciente a que apareciera su estrella fugaz, pero esta nunca apareció…los tres recién llegados notaron la desilusión de la Reina lunar…sus ojos se ensombrecieron…Kakkiu se acerco a su similar y realizo el saludo formal, al igual que sus guardianes…ella miro los celestes y vio en ellos tristeza y sin esperar más dijo…

_Reina disculpe al caballero Fighter, él no ha podido venir, le ha sido imposible…tuvo que realizar una misión y se encuentra fuera…_

La reina no supo que decir…unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…lady Venus los hizo pasar para darle privacidad a su amiga…pero la princesa serenity se acerco a su madre y la empezó a cuestionar sobre lo que había hecho su hermana, pero su madre le dijo que no era un buen momento y la dejo hablando sola…ella se había ido al jardín…

_¿Por qué no has venido? ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Acaso ya me dejaste de amar?...OH Seiya…por qué?...¿por qué justamente hoy que tenía pensado dejar todo por ti?..._

Ella lloraba desconsolada…en eso sintió una mano tocar su hombro, se sorprendió y volteo…era su incondional amiga…ambas se abrazaron…lady Venus le dio palabras de aliento y le dijo que era momento de ceder la corona…ella quería irse…quería llorar…pero era su deber…solo ella podía hacerlo…se limpio sus lagrimas y le dijo a su amiga que la dejara un momento sola…ella miro al cielo y vio la estrella…

_Seiya, necesito de ti…_

Vio la estrella brillar intensamente, se perdió en ese brillo…debía entrar ya al palacio…dio medio vuelta y se topo con alguien…

_¿Por qué lloras mamá? ¿Es porque él no vino?_

Su pequeña, la miraba dulcemente…ella conocía del amor secreto que tenía por seiya…no sabía porque…pero ella siempre la entendió…

_Si Sey…él no vino…_

Sey corrió y abrazo a su madre, ese abrazo la reconforto un poco…después de separarse…sey la miro y sonrio…

_Ya no llores…te tengo una sorpresa…pero te la daré, después de que esto haya terminado…así es que anda…vamos…_

_  
_La pequeña princesa se llevo a su madre, aunque ella no entendía logró calmarse…al entrar al palacio todos las miradas se centraron en ellas, ambas tomaron su posición y la reina comenzó a hablar…

_Esta noche, es muy especial para toda la galaxia…hoy celebramos el cumpleaños numero 10 de la princesa Sey, pero también celebramos la sucesión al trono…hoy sabrán quien será la nueva soberana de este hermoso universo…_

Ella le pidió a sus hijas que se pusieran delante de ella y que ambas se mirasen…

_Fue difícil poder tomar una decisión…ambas tienen un poder extraordinario, ambas son maravillosas…pero solo una puede sucederme…a partir de este momento dejo de ser la Neo Reina Serenity…_

Todos se sorprendieron…ninguna de las dos podía ser reina ahora, ambas estaban chicas, una tenia 16 y la otra 10…¿Qué estaba pensando la reina?...

_Por tus cualidades, por ser quien eres y por todo lo que has demostrado tener en tu corazón…he decidido que tú serás la próxima reina de Tokio de Cristal…_

La reina tomo su corona y la coloco en la cabeza de la elegida, todos se sorprendieron…nadie esperaba eso….

_Sey, tú serás la nueva reina, a partir de este momento iniciaras con tu preparación…para ello tendrás como tutora a la princesa Serenity…_

La primogénita de los reyes mantenía los puños cerrados, sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar una lagrima…Sey miraba a su hermana y noto rencor…

_He decidido que a partir de este momento y hasta que tu tengas la edad que se requiere para ser reina y debido a que yo dejo la corona…la princesa serenity será la encargada del reino…_

Sey iba a decir algo…pero su hermana no la dejo…ambas realizaron el juramento correspondiente…la ceremonia siguió su curso, cuando todo termino la fiesta siguió…la reina inmediatamente intento dirigirse a su habitación_, _pero alguien la intercepto…

_Mamá…acaso ya olvidaste que te tengo una sorpresa???_

_No es un buen momento Sey…puedes dármela mañana…_

_No mamá, no puede esperar…pero antes te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mi…gracias…_

_No tienes porque agradecerme, se que sabrás ser una excelente reina…_

Sey la miro dulcemente…

_Mamá, ya no estés triste…_se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos…_él si vino…_la sorpresa inundo el rostro de la reina, ¿Cómo sabia su hija eso?...

_¿Qué estas diciendo Sey? _

_Eso mamá, él si vino…déjame decirte que es muy guapo…te esta esperando en el lago azul…ve anda…no lo hagas esperar…_

La reina no podía creer lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, ¿ella le había arreglo una cita con seiya?

_Luego te explicare todo, ve…no pierdas más tiempo…no te preocupes por los demás…nadie se enterará y tampoco sabrán dónde están…te quiero mucho mamá…_

Sey abrazo a su madre…y le dijo que se fuera…la reina corrió hacia el lago, su corazón volvía a latir, su sonrisa regresaba una vez más…sus lagrimas se las llevaba el viento…llegó sin aire…se detuvo cerca del cerezo…y lo vio…estaba mirando el lago azul…ella coloco sus manos sobre su pecho…el viento mecía sus cabellos dorados…él volteo y la miro…los celestes se encontraron con los zafiros…él extendió los brazos…ella corrió y lo abrazo…lloro…lloro de felicidad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A donde fue mamá?_

_Fue a su habitación a descansar, pidió que nadie la molestara…_

_No me interesa, quiero que me expliqué por qué te eligió y…_

_No escuchaste Rini??? No quiere que nadie la moleste…_

_Quien me lo va a impedir? Tú?..._

_De ser necesario si,_

_Solo porque eres la nueva reina, por favor!!!! Si tan solo eras una niña mimada…mamá no debió elegirte…._

Los gritos de rini y Sey llamaron la atención del Rey y de las guardianas, todas se dirigieron al pasillo y las vieron discutir, Endimión las llevo al salón real y cerró…los invitados se sorprendieron, la reina del imperio Cersis platicaba con sus guardianes…

_Es ella, verdad?- _preguntó el caballero healer.

_Si, no hay ninguna duda-_ le contesto el de ojos violetas

_Es por ella que él está así…ella no debio esconder su símbolo ni mucho menos empezar a utilizar su poder…es por ella que él está perdiendo su brillo…_dijo tristemente la soberana

_Lo más lamentable es que nadie, ni si quiera la reina Serenity lo saben…él no sabe a quién le está dando su poder…_

_Estás equivocado taiki, ella si lo sabe…lo supo desde que nació, ella sabe quién es…pero desconoce que ella es la causa de que él esté en esa situación…_

Los tres miraban el cielo y veían el resplandor de la que un día fue la estrella más brillante de la galaxia…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mamá es la persona más egoísta que he conocido!, ella debió elegirme a mi, no le basto con eso si no que todavía me humilla más poniéndome como tu niñera, como una segundona…y para colmo no da la cara, va y se esconde en su habitación…_

_Rini calmate! No voy a permitir que hables a si de mamá, ella no es egoísta!!..._

_Claro que si lo es!!!! Y saben que es lo peor?? Sabes lo que es peor papá???_

Todos miraban a la princesa, ella lloraba y sentía mucho odio y coraje….

_Que la maravillosa reina, la mujer más fuerte y buena del universo…se fue a llorar a su habitación porque su estupido caballero fighter no vino… _

Todos se sorprendieron, el rey pensó en las actitudes de su esposa durante el día y llego a la conclusión de que su primogénita tenía razón…ahora las guardianas entendían del por qué de la alegría de su reina…

_Jajajjaajja, mi madre sigue siendo la misma tonta de siempre…dejo la corona porque pensaba irse con ese caballero que ni siquiera es digno de ella y resulta que el imbesil no vino…jajajaja_

Una cachetada callo las carcajadas de la princesa…

_No voy a permitir que hables así de mi mamá y ni mucho menos que hables estupideces, tú que sabes de lo que ella siente? Dices que es egoísta y quieres explicaciones…yo te las daré…_

_No tenías porque haberle pegado a tu hermana, ella tiene razón…tu madre pensaba abandonarnos__, ella no tenía por qué haber dejado la corona, además ese derecho le correspondía a Rini por ser la primogénita…_

Sey se sorprendió y miro a su padre, luego miro a las guardianas quienes estaban muy sorprendidas, lady Venus se acerco a ella y le sonrió…la calma llego a Sey…

_Aun después de muchos años y de saber lo que pasó, ¿aun siguen cuestionando las decisiones de mi madre? Como se ve que no han aprendido la lección…_

_¿de que hablas hija?_

_Hablo de que tú eres el menos indicado para juzgar a mi madre, por ella ustedes tienen esta paz, por ella es que aun eres el rey de la galaxia, todos se hacen que no saben, pero yo no soy tonta y se que desde antes de que yo naciera mi madre te dejo de amar, tu ya no eres dueño de su corazón…además la obligaste a renunciar a su felicidad ¿o es que acaso crees que no se el secreto que por mas de diez años le has ocultado?_

El rey se sorprendió ¿Cómo era que su hija sabía tanto?

_No se de que hablas, además eso no viene al caso, voy a ver a Serenity…_

_No!!!...¿es que acaso no piensan dejarla en paz? Tu y rini siempre están vigilando sus pasos, la sobre protegen…mejor dicho la cuidan porque tienen miedo de que los abandone…_

_No puedes hablarle a si a mi padre, aunque seas la futura reina, él aún sigue siendo el rey y le debes respeto…_

_Mi madre siempre las respeto y ustedes no pudieron respetar una sola decisión de ella…¿Qué egoístas no?...La habitación de la reina está cuidada por un campo de energía que yo le puse, nadie, más que yo o ella, puede atravesarlo…así es que no traten de entrar…la fiesta aún no se termina, hay invitados que cuchichean, así es que como futura reina debo ir a atenderlos, pero sobre todo como la fiesta es en mi honor debo disfrutarla…con permiso…¿me acompañas Lady Venus?..._

La princesa Sey se dirigió a la salida junto con lady Venus, puso su mano en la cerradura para abrirla…pero antes volteo a mirarlos y les dijo…

_Rini, Ese estupido caballero y poco cosa como tu le dices…se llama Seiya Kou y es la única persona capaz de hacer feliz a mi madre, es la única que la amaba con locura y pasión…pero sobre todo Rini…el amor que ambos se tienen es un amor que tú ni nadie podrá tener, porque su amor es unico, incomparable e irrepetible…_

La princesa Sey abandono el salón y se dirigió a los invitados, ella sonreía…estaba feliz porque sabía que en esos momentos ellos estaban juntos…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cielo estaba radiante, había muchas estrellas brillando, la luna iluminaba la noche oscura, pero había una estrella roja que parecía opacar la belleza del universo, su brillo denotaba un profundo amor y cualquiera que la mirase sentiría en su corazón una enorme calidez y felicidad…el universo, de nueva cuenta, estaba siendo testigo del encuentro de dos amantes que esperaron diez años para poder verse de nuevo…

_Te extrañe tanto Seiya, Te amo!, pensé que no vendrías!..._

Ella lloraba, él toco delicadamente cada parte de su fino rostro y la miraba con ternura, coloco un dedo sobre sus labios…

_Aquí estoy bombón, yo también te extrañe cada noche y cada día, Te amo y soy muy feliz estando aquí contigo, no me importa lo que pase después…._

Él la beso, fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor…ella sintió correr por sus mejillas unas lagrimas, lagrimas que no eran suyas…él terminó el beso y la abrazo fuertemente…

_Seiya, ¿Por qué lloras amor?_

Él intensifico el abrazo, recargo su cabeza en su hombro…

_Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte…pensé que moriría sin volver a tenerte cerca de mi…esta noche quiero amarte como si fuese la ultima…quiero grabarte por siempre en mi memoria, en mi corazón, en mi piel…_

_Oh Seiya, te amo…quiero decirte que…he dejado de…_

_Shhhh!!! No digas nada, por favor…_

Él la beso y las caricias surgieron, el deseo, la pasión y sobre todo el amor se conjuraron para dar felicidad a dos seres que habían sufrido tanto…él nunca dejo de mirarla, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, besó cada rincón de su piel…ella se dejo amar y amó, él era todo para ella, por fin iban a poder estar juntos, ya no era reina, se iría con él muy lejos…por fin serían felices…

Estaba recostados sobre sus ropas, estaban abrazados y miraban el cielo claro…todos los componentes del universo estaban con ellos, ella le platicaba y él solo la observaba, después como dos adolescentes se metieron al lago y jugaron en él…ahí nuevamente se entregaron…estaban realmente felices…

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, ella estaba dormida en los brazos de su amado y él la sostenía fuertemente, sus hermosos zafiros derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y dolor…

_Perdóname bombón, perdóname…jure siempre estar a tu lado, pero me fue imposible…no se qué paso, no se a quién le haya sido otorgada mi estrella, no se por qué no puedo oponerme, algo en mi corazón me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto…espero que esa persona sepa cuidar de mi estrella cómo yo lo hice…bombón, mi dulce bombón en esta vida el destino no ha querido que estemos juntos…quizás algún día alguien conozca nuestra historia y nos deje ser felices…mi tiempo se termina…te amo bombón…te amo…_

Él la besó, y entre resplandecientes luces su cuerpo fue desapareciendo…

El cielo se oscureció un momento, después todas las estrellas brillaron intensamente y una de color rojo desapareció…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sey sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y corrió…corrió hacia el lago azul…

Cuando llegó, vio a su madre que abrazaba las ropas de un caballero, en sus manos sostenía un papel y una estrella de color rojo…que no tenía brillo alguno…


	9. DEJAME PARTIR

HOLA! AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAP, BUENO DEBO ACLARAR UNAS COSAS…MI HISTORIA TIENE TRES FINALES DISTINTOS, YA VIERON UNO EN EL CAP. 6 Y TU QUE HARIAS?, DONDE LA BOLA ROSA MATA A MINA, EL SEGUNDO FINAL ES ESTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE….Y EL TERCERO SE VERA EN DOS CAPITULOS MAS…Y SERA EL DEFINITIVO…SOBRE LAS DUDAS DE QUE SI SEY ES LA HIJA DE SERENA Y SEIYA, CREO QUE EN ESTE CAP SE ACLARARA MÁS, PERO SERA EN EL SIGUIENTE EN EL QUE SALE TODA LA VERDAD…Y COMO LO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE…TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ…

Canción: Lago azul.

Canción: Déjame partir.

Artista: Bryndis.

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR:**

**Agonía de una Reina**

************************************

_**DÉJAME PARTIR**_

***********************************************************************************************

Triste y desolada estoy

Sola cuando me voy

Alejándome de mi amor

En el lago azul

Ya eran dos meses desde que todo había pasado, dos meses en los que la reina no dejaba de ir a ese lago azul…dos meses en los que no comía y solo lloraba…

Sin embargo puedo soñar

Cuando pienso lo que es amar

Esperando tu amor escuchar

En un lago azul

La princesa Sey siempre acompañaba a su madre, ella también estaba muy triste, no solo por la infelicidad de la reina sino que también porque se sentía culpable…ella pudo haber hecho algo y no lo hizo…

Un día llegare

Otra vez a ver

Mi lago azul

Con cariño ver

A quien amo yo

En mi lago azul

Todo el universo sabía de la repentina "enfermedad" de la que aún seguía siendo la reina, ellos sabían que "eso" la estaba matando, cada día podían sentir cómo su luz, calidez y poder se extinguía…

Ver las olas

Como mariposas

Otra vez al despertar

Cuando sale el sol

Mi corazón

Quiere cantar

Ni el rey y ni las guardianas podían hacer nada, su amiga, su líder, su reina no les permitía estar cerca, solo aceptaba la compañía de su hija Sey y de su incondicional amiga Venus. Todos sufrían al ver cómo sus ojos no tenían brillo, su sonrisa se había esfumado, su piel cada día estaba más pálida, su cabello ahora era gris, no hablaba ni hacia otra cosa más que ir a ese lago, con esa carta que a nadie dejo ver y con la estrella que sin saber por qué había comenzado a brillar un día después del acontecimiento…

Voy a verte amor, otra vez

Ya solita nunca estaré

Y contenta me quedaré

En un lago azul

Otro mes había pasado, el final se acercaba…un día la reina sorprendió a todos, ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que él había partido, ella no pudo levantarse de su cama, todas se encontraban fuera de su habitación, solo las dos únicas personas que ella aceptaba se encontraban ahí…el final estaba llegando…

Las lágrimas no cesaban, él día se estaba terminando y parecía que la vida de la reina se iba con él. Sin poder aguantar más rini entró a la habitación y el ver a su madre acabada, débil y muerta en vida la destrozo, ella se acerco y le pidió perdón…Endimión al ver a la que un día lo amo, se le destrozo el corazón…él debió haberle dicho, él fue egoísta…las guardianas entraron y se arrodillaron en la cama de su reina. Ella en un momento abrió los ojos los vio y sonrió…se levantó…

Todos se sorprendieron, la observaban…solo la princesa Sey lloraba, ella sabía lo que su madre iba a hacer…

La reina se dirigió a su buró, se miro en el espejo…vio su fino rostro demacrado, sus cabellos grises desalineados…comenzó a arreglarse…

Rini le habló, quiso acercarse y abrazarla, Sey no la dejo…

La reina se peinó, se maquilló suavemente, se arregló el vestido y se levanto…los miró, ella sonreía sinceramente…se dirigió a su hija Sey…

_Futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, se digna de tu reino, se fiel, se fuerte…pero sobre todo se feliz…no traiciones tu corazón, escúchalo y has lo que creas correcto para todos…pero antes de eso, piensa si es lo correcto para ti…elige en su momento…elige por ti…toma, esto te pertenece…no eres culpable de nada…_

La reina beso la frente de su hija y le entregó la estrella roja, cuando Sey la tomó una intensa luz inundo la habitación e inmediatamente un enorme poder se sintió, la luz desapareció y la reina serenity se acercó a su incondicional amiga…

_Gracias porque siempre estuviste conmigo, gracias por respetar mis decisiones, por apoyarme y por hacer todo lo que hiciste, busca tu felicidad…eres la diosa del amor, debes tener amor…te quiero mucho mina…gracias…_

Ambas se abrazaban, lady Venus lloraba…después la reina miro a los demás, ellas la observaban…ella sonreía…

_Ya no habrá más lagrimas ni sufrimiento, les perdono todo lo que me hicieron…Endimión, nunca me dijiste ese secreto, pero se que un día lo harás, ahora ya no importa…_

Sin más dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación, ella volteó, al hacerlo su cuerpo cambio…regresó a ser la adolescente de dieciséis años, ella vestía un short café, una blusita verde traía un bolso cruzado en su cuerpo, usaba unos zapatos de poco tacón, sus cabellos volvían a ser rubios, su mirada era pura, calida, llena de amor y felicidad y en sus manos ella llevaba una flor color índigo y un osito rosa…ella sonrío y les dijo…

Amorcito mío

A mi lado estas

Luna de plata

Color de cristal

_Es hora de partir, tengo una cita con un chico muy guapo, él me espera en el lago azul, él ya no quiere que sufra y por fin me ha dejado irme con él…lo amo tanto…por fin voy a ser feliz!...él me ama demasiado!!!..._

El rostro de serena deslumbraba, era la misma chica que un día fue, era la misma chica que dio luz y esperanza al universo, ella se acerco a rini y le dijo…

_Princesa Serenity, ese hombre si es digno de mi, ese hombre me ha dado lo que nadie ha podido…y sabes por qué??? Porque él es simplemente Seiya Kou…él hombre que eligió mi corazón…Nunca olvides su nombre…Seiya Kou…la estrella fugaz más brillante del universo…la estrella que le entregó su brillo a la luna…_

La princesa lloraba…su madre le estaba dando la más dura lección y le estaba provocando un dolor que jamás pensó sentir…un dolor que la propia serena sintió muchas veces…

_Debo irme, no quiero hacerlo esperar…él se enfada con mucha facilidad, pero siempre me perdona…ya quiero oírlo decirme "bombón"…_

Una ultima sonrisa y se fue, todas quisieron salir tras ella pero Sey se los impidió…ella lloraba, lloraba con un poco de alegría…su madre por fin sería feliz…por fin las personas que más amaba serían felices…

Ya podré olvidar

El cruel dolor

Que me hizo llorar

Y contenta estaré

Con mi amor

En mi lago azul.

Serena llegó al lago azul…ahí la estaba esperando el ser más maravilloso que nunca antes había conocido, él sonreía…la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, él vestía unos jeans, una playera de rayas a dos colores, una gorra y unos lentes…

_Estoy aquí amor…esperando por ti…tardaste mucho…_

_Es que debía cerrar una puerta que estaba muy pesada, además debía entregar el talismán…sabes? Es realmente hermosa…y sobre todo es muy buena e inteligente, será una excelente reina…_

_Lo se bombón, lo se…no me arrepiento de nada…pero anda, debemos irnos…hay muchas cosas por hacer…_

_Si!!!!! Ya Quiero llegar a nuestra casa, adornarla y quiero que brille mucho!!! Para que cada noche que las personas la vean, puedan sentir que si existe un amor tan grande y puro…un amor que supero todo y al final se mantuvo y mantendrá por la eternidad!!!..._

_Claro que si bombón, nuestro amor es para toda la vida, para toda la eternidad…_

Ambos jóvenes se unieron en un hermoso beso, al hacerlo un brillo color plata y rojo se unieron e iluminaron la noche y como dos estrellas fugases se fueron al firmamento…al mismo tiempo en el lago cayo un cuadro, una hoja y una rosa…

******************************************************************

Todo había terminado, ya no había más nada…Sey quito el campo de energía del palacio y corrió hacía el lago, todos fueron tras ella…

Al llegar no vio a nadie, se acercó y vio que cerca del cerezo se encontraba un cuadro, una rosa y una carta…con el dedo levanto el cuadro, al verlo sus ojos derramaron muchas lagrimas, la carta llegó a sus manos, al igual que la rosa…

Cuando las guardianas, la princesa serenity y el rey llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue el cuadro, sus caras se sorprendieron, el rey cayó de rodillas, rini derramo lagrimas y quedo en un grito ahogado…

_Déjame partir_

_Seiya Kou_

_El reloj esta marcando_

_ya es la hora de partir_

_por favor no digas nada_

_es mejor así_

_Bombón, tengo que partir, la vida es así…_

_una lagrima que brilla_

_no la puedo contener_

_corre libre en mi mejilla_

_dejala correr_

_el dolor en mi pecho no se compara con el dolor que siente mi corazón por renunciar a tí…este era nuestro momento, pero el destino una vez más no lo ha querido así…_

_con mis manos en tu pecho_

_Siento asi tu desnudez_

_que tristeza que lo nuestro_

_hoy termine de una vez_

_Me voy recordándote, me voy con tu rostro grabado en mi memoria, me voy con la esperanza de que algún día estaremos juntos y nadie nunca podrá separarnos…_

_para cuando amanezca_

_ya muy lejos estare_

_llevo en mi alma tu recuerdo_

_y tu sabor sobre mi piel_

_Bombón, tengo que partir, la vida es así…_

_y de mi dolor_

_tendre que sacar_

_la fuerza que necesito para vivir_

_no me digas mas_

_es mejor así_

_Te esperare…siempre te esperare…cuando estés lista vendré por ti…_

_y gracias por los momentos que viví_

_no me culpes, ni te culpes_

_porque el amor es asi_

_nos exige sacrificios_

_para aprender a vivir_

_hoy renuncio a tu cariño_

_adorándote asi_

_por favor no digas nada_

_déjame partir_

_te amo, te amo y siempre te amare…déjame partir que la vida es así…me llevo tu recuerdo grabado en mi memoria, eres tan bella, angelical…nunca me cansare de amarte…nunca bombón…mi bello bombón…_

Sey termino de leer, esa era la carta que su madre nunca les mostró, esa era la carta en la que él le decía adiós y le juraba que la esperaría en la eternidad…él cuadro se elevo junto a la rosa y la carta…en un destello todos se encontraban en el salon principal del castillo…ahí ya no se encontraba el cuadro de la familia real…ahora ahí estaba el enorme cuadro…todos se sorprendieron…

_El lago a desaparecido, no es cierto princesa Sey?_

_Así es lady Venus…el lago desapareció…solo les pertenecía a ellos…él era su confidente…ya no lo necesitan…_

Todos no dejaban de mirar el cuadro y derramar lagrimas…lagrimas de culpa…lagrimas de infelicidad…

_El cuadro contiene cuatro imágenes, en el centro, en un cuadro más pequeño se encontraba la rosa color índigo, era una rosa muy hermosa…debajo de ella había una estrella color roja y dentro de ésta una media luna dorada…_

_La primera imagen se encontraba del lado superior izquierdo; era una fotografía del siglo XXI, en ella había dos jóvenes._ _El fondo de la fotografía mostraba un lindo atardecer, el sol resplandeciente se ocultaba, los árboles imponentes, los edificios vacíos y ellos juntos, él la abrazaba por la cintura, ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que su mano lo rodeaba, él con jeans, tenis y playera, ella con short, playera y un pequeño bolso. Ambos sonreían felices, habían pasado una excelente tarde. Los zafiros expresaban amor, esperanza, dulzura, felicidad. Los celestes mostraban confusión, alegría, un sentimiento que aun no podía definir su corazón, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios tenían una sonrisa que jamás nadie le ha visto…una sonrisa que ha nadie más le ha podido dar…su otra mano mostraba el objeto más importante en su vida: un osito rosa. El encabezado decía: Seiya Kou, mi ángel, el ángel que quiero yo…Serena Tsukino _

_La segunda imagen mostraba a dos personas adultas besándose, estaban fuera de una pequeña casa, ella era una elegante dama y él un guapo caballero, alrededor de esa imagen había otras donde se apreciaba a la pareja abrazándose o besándose en diferentes lugares de la calida casa. Ella portaba una corona, él tenía la insignia de un guardián real, la leyenda de la fotografía decía: "Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou, un amor de siempre, por siempre y para siempre"._

_En la tercera fotografía se observaba un hermoso lago azul, un cielo hermoso, una luna y una estrella roja muy brillantes, además sobre el firmamento se atravesaba un destello color índigo, cerca de un cerezo se encontraban dos personas sentadas, ambas se abrazaban y miraban hacia el lago. Ella cubría su desnudez con una manta color plata, su rostro mostraba felicidad, su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho desnudo del caballero, sus manos sostenían una mano de él. Él sonreía muy feliz, veía el horizonte, con una mano abrazaba dulcemente a la hermosa dama, la otra sujetaba fuertemente ambas manos de su acompañante. "Abrázame muy fuerte amor. Seiya y Serena: El amor, el amor eres tú…"_

_La ultima imagen tenía tres personas, estaban afuera de lo que parecía ser un palacio, una elegante dama portaba una corona y en su frente estaba una media luna dorada, el caballero mostraba una insignia real, en medio de ellos se encontraba una hermosa niña, ella portaba unos aretes de estrellas color rojo, en medio de ellos había una luna dorada…en su frente se podía ver una estrella unida a una luna…_

Todos miraban la ultima imagen…La princesa Sey los miro…sonrío…

_Esa es la familia que mi mamá quería formar, esa es la familia que ella debió formar…esa siempre fue su felicidad…_

El rey Endimión se acerco a su hija…

_Entonces tú eres…tu eres…_

_Si…si lo soy…_

Rini lo sabía, ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo…en ese momento una luz ilumino el cielo…todos salieron al jardín…en el firmamento se encontraba una estrella que brillaba enormemente, todos al verla se estremecieron y sintieron amor…un amor que ninguno podría tener jamás…

_Sean felices por siempre…que el universo se une a su dicha y a su amor…_

Fueron las palabras de la nueva reina, en eso…todas sintieron temblar la tierra…

_Rini ¿Dónde esta rini?..._

Sey buscaba a su hermana, pero no la encontraba…busco su energía y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer…mientras que la tierra no dejaba de temblar…

_No voy a permitir que lo vuelvas ha hacer…_

La reina Sey tomo la estrella que portaba en su pecho y calmo el temblor, un color indigo la envolvió…al desaparecer, ante el rey y las guardianas estaba una mujer de 20 años, sus coletas tenían dos odangos, su cabello estaba realmente largo, su mano derecha sostenía un báculo con una estrella y una luna, ella tenía los aretes de una estrella roja y una media luna…

_No voy a permitir que la historia se repita, rini fue a la puerta del tiempo…soy soberana de este universo y se lo que tengo que hacer…Lo siento Rey Endimión, lo siento guardianas, pero este futuro desaparecerá…todos son culpables de ello, pero sobre todo la pequeña dama…_

La reina levanto el báculo y un rayo atravesó el cielo, ella desapareció…

************************************

El final cada dia esta más cerca, agradezco a todas las niñas lindas que me dejan rr y a las que me agregan como su historia favorita y autor pero que no me dejan su comentario también les agradezco, solo espero que me dejen…

_**Próximo Cap. La Neo Reina Estelaris**_…para este cap, me gustaría que vuelvan a leer el cap. 6…porque es una continuación de ese cap…ya lo he terminado, pero como parto el día miércoles a mi trabajo y tardare dos semanas…estaré actualizando como por el 15 o 16…espero que les guste!!!


	10. LA REINA ESTELARIS

Hola chicas, se que tarde en actualizar, pero de nueva cuenta mi jefe me ha mandado al exilio y no podré publicar tan seguido….solo fantan dos caps…espero que antes de que acabe el año se termina la historia…se que hay dudas y espero que en este cap las resuelvan si no me avisan y se las digo…bueno disfruten del cap…cuidense mucho y mil gracias por sus comentarios….prometo un final muy feliz y bonito!!!!...besos…

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR**

************************************

_**LA REINA ESTELARIS**_

***********************************************************************************************

_Cristal de plata dame el poder de regresar el tiempo!!!! Cristal de plata regrésame al tiempo en qué Endimión platico con Seiya!!!! Y por ultimo hazme olvidarlo...no permitas que esto vuelva a suceder...no permitas que él ni yo suframos...te lo pido cristal de plata....¡por el poder de la luna llena!!!!!!_

_Te amare siempre Seiya..._

_Te amare siempre Serena, mi bombón..._

Una luz plateada inundo el palacio de cristal...todo había terminado para una pareja que lo único que deseaba era ser feliz...la luz se intensifico...¿podía el amor ser así? ¿Podía ser así la vida? ¿Qué acaso el amor no hace feliz a la gente?

***********************************************************************************************

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron, ahí seguían en el salón real, la reina tenía el cristal de plata en sus manos, el cristal simplemente no le cumplió su petición…todos se miraron desconcertados, la princesa serenity tenía la cara desencajada, ella miraba un punto fijo que nadie había notado…hasta que ella hablo…

_¿Que haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?_

_Te recuerdo que no eres la única que puede controlar el tiempo…_

Todos miraron a la extraña dama que estaba cubierta por una capa plateada, desprendía un aura imponente, sostenía un báculo e irradiaba mucha calidez y amor…

_¿Qué te has hecho? ¿has crecido?_

_No olvides, princesa serenity…quien soy…_

Todas las guerreras, se pusieron delante de su soberana y de la pequeña dama…

_He venido a componer lo que has hecho y he venido a cumplir con mi misión…_

Uranus la encaro…

_Quien eres? Muéstrate!!!!!_

_Lady uranus, tu me ordenas?...tu que siempre te jactas de fiel a la soberana?..._

La guerrera se sorprendió, ella la conocía…estaba a punto de decir algo más pero alguien le gano…

_Yo te conozco, tu calidez me es conocida, tu capa…tienes el resplandor de una estrella…_

La dama volteo a ver al caballero, ella sonrío, no pudo evitar sonrojarse…ella hizo una reverencia y todos se sorprendieron…

_Caballero Fighter, no pensé que me recordaría…_

_Tu eres…_

_No puedes estar aquí!!!!...vete!!!!_

Rini interrumpio a Seiya, la dama la miro…

_Rini, ¿acaso deseas pasar por las mismas humillaciones? ¿acaso quieres volver a sentir ese dolor que solo tu provocaste?..._

La princesa mantenía los puños cerrados, la reina Serenity miraba a la chica…ella sentía que la conocía, lo sentía…

_No piensas presentarte?...¿quien eres tu para hablarle a si a la princesa, a la futura reina de Tokio de cristal?..._

_Basta uranus!! No voy a permitir que me hables así…y yo le hablo a la pequeña dama como se me da la gana y eso de futura reina…¿es que acaso no saben? ¿no les has dicho?..._

_Decirnos qué…_

Todos miraron a Rini, ella bajo la mirada…

_Como no se los has dicho, se los dire yo…pero antes debo hacer dos cosas…_

Ella se acercó a la soberana, hizo una reverencia y le dijo…

_Majestad…he venido a cumplir con lo que me encomendó, ustedes tomaron las mejores decisiones…yo impedí que el cristal de plata cumpliera su deseo, esto no puede volver a pasar, no pueden volver a sufrir…_

Serenity se sorprendió, y vio como la dama se dirigió nuevamente al caballero Fighter…

_Caballero Fighter, Seiya Kou…gracias…_

Ella se colocó en medio del salón y levantó su báculo…

_Ah se me olvidaba…Es usted muy guapo, ahora entiendo a mi…a la reina…_

Seiya se sonrojo y Serena frunció el seño…

_Bien es hora de remediar lo que hizo esta princesa…_

Levanto el báculo y recito…

_Por el poder de creación de las estrellas, renace en este momento diosa del amor y la belleza…_

Un rayo de luz salio del báculo, después apareció el cuerpo de lady Venus…ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la misteriosa dama, sonrío y le agradeció…todos se sorprendieron y pensaban que quién sería esa chica para tener el poder de revivir a una sailor…

_Muy bien ahora solo me falta traer a tres personas…por el poder de la luna, tele transportación…_

Un destello color plata inundo el salón, cuando desapareció todos vieron como ahí estaba el rey Endimión, la reina Kakkiu y el consejero artemis…

_Que hacemos aquí y quien eres tu…_

_Ya estamos todos…yo soy…_

_Por favor, vete…es más me voy contigo…dejemos las cosas así…_

_No Serenity, esto es tu culpa y debes asumir las consecuencias…ya no hay marcha atrás…_

_De qué hablan, quién eres tú!!!- _dijo algo exaltado el rey…

La dama dejo caer la capa y ante todos se mostró una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos color índigo, peinada en dos coletas muy idénticas a las de la reina, vestía un vestido estraple color perla, con un moño en el pecho y en medio de él portaba una estrella roja con una media luna dorada, sus ojos reflejaban mucha ternura, calidez, fortaleza y amor, en su frente se podía ver una luna unida a una estrella, ambas eran doradas, ella portaba unos aretes con los mismos símbolos que estaban en su pecho…en su cabeza se mostraba una hermosa corona, alrededor tenía varias piedras de distinto color, cada una tenía el símbolo de los nueve planetas, en medio de ellos estaba una media luna cubierta con varias estrellas…

_Antes de que la princesa Serenity viniera a esta época, era conocida como la princesa Seytsuki, segunda hija de la Neo Reina Serenity…_

Todos se sorprendieron, uranus se apeno, le había gritado a la princesa…el rey se desconcertó, ¿tendrían otra hija?, pero al final se alegró, eso significaba que ellos estarían siempre juntos…la reina serenity miro a seiya y se apenó…

_Y futura reina de Tokio de Cristal__…_

Las sorpresas no terminaban, ella sería la futura reina y no la princesa serenity? Todos miraron a rini que solo podía agachar la cabeza y llorar…

_Al saber lo que haría mi querida hermana decidí venir a impedirlo, pero antes de ello tomé mi verdadera identidad…_

_Tu verdadera identidad?_

_Así es Rini, Soy la Reina Estelaris, soberana del imperio Lunar Estelar, hija de la Neo reina Serenity y del protector y guardián de todas las estrellas del universo…soy hija de las estrellas, hija del Rey Seiya Kou…conocido legendariamente como el Rey Fighter…_

_Eso no puede ser!!!!_

_Claro que lo es, si no fuera así no estuviera yo aquí!!!_

_Ese estupido no puede ser tu padre, debimos acabar con él…por su culpa cambio el futuro!!!!_

_No voy a permitir ningún insulto y ni mucho menos que alguien le pueda hacer daño a mi padre…_

Un Fuerte aura se desprendió de la reina estelaris, era un inmenso poder…

_Y eso del futuro, mi padre no fue el culpable de cambiarlo, ni mucho menos mi madre…los responsables de cambiarlo fueron ustedes, guerreras exteriores…en especial, tú uranus, plut, neptune…pero sobre todo la pequeña dama y el rey de la tierra…_

_Qué estas diciendo?_

_La que realizo el primer cambio, fue Rini, pues ella nunca debio regresar al siglo XXI, la prueba era para ella, no para mi madre…al igual que el rey de la tierra, su deber era demostrar que podía proteger la paz del universo y sobre todo a la mujer que era su legitima soberana…¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? La única que podía salvarlo, la única que podía salvar la galaxia era mi madre, pero al estar en un sueño, por culpa de rini, porque ella en su ignorancia tomo el cristal de plata, tu rini muchas veces juzgaste la inmadurez y la debilidad de mi madre, pero tu fuiste la más débil…por eso fuiste al pasado, con ayuda de Endimión buscaron a la legendaria guerrera…a Sailor Moon…_

_No puedes hablarle así, ella era tan solo una niña…_

_Era una niña, pero bien que tomo el cristal de plata, nada puede justificarla, ella estaba siendo preparada como lo que es; una princesa…y no asumió su responsabilidad…al igual que Endimión…_

_No lo puedo creer…_

_En esos momentos solo conocieron una parte del futuro, eso solo era una consecuencia de lo que las sailors estaban viviendo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo las cosas cambian…cuando mis padres se conocieron el futuro cambio, ¿no es así lady Pluto?... No es así?_

_Si…_

_Al conocerlo, ustedes no quisieron que pasara…no querían que la paz y comodidad del siglo XXX desapareciera…y por eso cuidaban en exceso cada paso de lo que hacia serena…por eso no dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso…Pero el amor tenía que buscar su rumbo y fue por eso que el destino los volvió a unir y se dio toda esta situación..pero…usted rey Endimión, junto con luna y artemis y la propia rini, le ocultaron a mi madre un secreto…un secreto que le permitiría dejar el reino…_

_Un secreto? Que secreto?..._menciono la reina…

_Bien, como aun sigue sin tener el valor querido rey se lo diré yo…desde siempre, las hijas de la luna han sido y serán las únicas soberanas del universo, ellas nacen del poder del cristal de plata, si alguna de ellas decide casarse o elegir a un caballero como acompañante es la decisión de ella…porque al final la descendiente de la luna debe concebir una niña que será su sucesora…así como lo hizo mi abuela serenidad, ella decidió estar sola y fue así como nació mi madre…pero los que sabían de esto, se les hizo fácil mentirle a mamá y hacerle ver que si no se casaba con el rey de la tierra rini no nacería…¿Qué crueles no? ¿Qué egoístas? Y así se atrevieron a juzgarla…_

_Eso es cierto Endimion, luna, artemis, Plut, uranus, neptune, satur? Pensé que realmente era su amiga…pero ahora me doy cuenta que no…decidieron sacrificar mi felicidad por la suya!!!...y tu rini, mi propia hija???_

La reina callo de rodillas, ella lloraba no podía creer que las personas que consideraba amigas le hubiesen hecho eso, sobre todo su hija…y ella que siempre se sintió culpable. Inmediatamente se acerco Seiya y la abrazo…ambos se levantaron…

_Ya no llores madre…lo has hecho por mucho tiempo…su amor es único, insuperable e irrepetible…Después de que tu por fin decidiste a ser feliz, no se cómo serenity se dio cuenta y ella vino de nueva cuenta al pasado, es decir a esta época y paso lo que ustedes ya saben…quise darle una lección y deje que ella sintiera el dolor que ustedes, mis padres sintieron…_

La reina estelaris comenzó a contarles con detalles todo lo que sucedió después de que el cristal de plata cumplió el deseo de la reina. Ahí les explico como fue que en esa mágica noche, ella fue concebida…

_Los dioses escucharon su petición y a sabiendas de lo que había hecho la princesa de Tokio de cristal, fue que decidieron crearme a partir del profundo amor que sentían…__mi misión no solo era crear un nuevo reino, mi misión es la más bella de todas, yo tenía la responsabilidad de vigilar que ustedes fueran felices…pero por un descuido mío, al nacer solo mostré una parte de mi símbolo, este descuido hizo creer a todo el mundo que era hija de rey Endimión…sin proponérmelo me gane el cariño, el respeto y la admiración de todas ustedes…cosa que hubiese sido diferente si hubieran sabido desde el principio que en realidad era hija del caballero Fighter…_

Sey contó el sufrimiento que sus padres pasaron tras la nueva separación, también les externo que ella cada noche veía las estrellas esperando ver así a su padre, soñaba con él…ella quiso estar al lado de ambos…también les dijo de las decisiones que la Neo reina había tomado con ellas, y con su poder les mostró las imágenes de ellas mismas sufriendo por la separación que habían tenido…

_En la fiesta de mi cumpleaños numero 10, mi madre decidió dejar la corona y ser feliz con mi padre…tenían muchos años sin verse…haciendo uso de mi poder, fui a visitarte padre…era la primera vez que te veía…estaba realmente feliz…no se como en esos momentos no pude ver tu rostro pálido y no note tu poco brillo…vi tu corazón y supe que estabas muy debil como para poder realizar un viaje muy largo, aunque fuera con ayuda de la reina Kakkiu tu brillo estelar desaparecería…fue por eso que no quisiste ir…porque no alcanzarías a llegar…fue por eso que yo te ayude y con mi poder te lleve a aquel lago azul…ahí ustedes se reencontraron…y se amaron…pero no me di cuenta que al nacer el mismo día que tu y que yo no tuviera un símbolo estelar propio al nacer, pero sobre todo por ser hija del protector de las estrellas y de las estrellas mismas…me sería otorgado tu brillo…y como lo empecé a utilizar antes de tiempo…tus fuerzas se debilitaron…y al amanecer tu dejaste de existir…_

Con lágrimas en los ojos Sey termino de contar los hechos…

_Rini al no soportar el dolor decidió cambiar el futuro de nueva cuenta…pero ya no lo voy a permitir…_

_Tu no puedes destruir mi futuro!!!…yo era hija única del rey de la tierra y de la reina de la luna…no merezco nuevamente ser humillada como lo hizo mi madre al elegirte a ti como futura reina…te odio seiya kou, te odio!!!!! Tu nunca debiste conocer a mi madre!!! No eres más que un miserable guardián!!! Quien necesita de las estrellas??? Nadie!!! Te odio!!!_

_Plas!!! Basta Rini!!! Basta de insultos hacia mi padre!!!! ¿Quién necesita de las estrellas? Tu y todo el universo, porque ellas son las que iluminan la negra noche, porque ellas le dan brillo, paz y amor a la luna…los seres humanos tienen el brillo de una estrella!!!...El poder de las estrellas es más fuerte que el de un planeta… porque no solo soy hija de la luna sino también de las estrellas, soy hija del amor verdadero…un amor que tu ni nadie jamás tendrá…_

Sey le había dado una bofetada a su hermana…ella estaba cansada de que todos culparan a su padre, cuando él lo único que hacia era amar a su madre…el rey Endimión se acerco a su hija y la abrazo…

_Es hora de cumplir mi misión…_

Ella se acercó a sus padres…los abrazo a ambos…

_No voy a regresar a mas tiempo atrás…a partir de hoy, les toca decidir…no tengan miedo…luchen por su amor…sean felices…_

Después se acercó a lady Venus…

_Gracias princesa del amor y la belleza, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi madre…se feliz…_

Ella se acerco a rini…

_Es hora de partir…en adelante el futuro cambiara, no tengas miedo serenity…mis padres son los seres mas buenos del universo…ellos sabrán elegir la felicidad correcta para todos, pero sobre todo para ellos…adiós guerreras…adiós rey Endimión…adiós madre…adiós padre..nos vemos en un futuro…los amo mucho!!!...Neo Reina Serenity cuide muy bien a su caballero Figther que su brillo es tan enorme que cautiva a cualquier mujer…¿no es así uranus?_

La sailor del viento se enrojeció…

_Perdóname madre…perdóname…._

Lo dijo rini con lágrimas en los ojos…

_Es hora de partir…sean felices!!!_

_Espera…¿Qué pasara con Rini?..._pregunto la reina, ya que al final ella también era su hija…

_Su destino está en sus manos, ustedes decidirán…ella no debió cambiar el futuro…_

La reina estelaris se acercó al oído de su madre y le susurró…

_Ella nunca debió nacer, al conocerse tu y mi padre…su destino desapareció…si yo regresará al pasado, justo en ese momento…ella desaparecería…pero…alguien que es muy especial para mi…me ha pedido le de una oportunidad…es por eso que la he dejado…al final, también me encariñe con ella…sabrás hacerlo lo correcto madre…_

Ambas se abrazaron, Seiya se acerco a su hija, él no podía creer que fuera a tener una hermosa hija, muy parecida a su bombón, fuerte y decidida…él la abraso…y le dio un beso en la frente…ella se acercó a rini, tomo su báculo y lo alzo, una luz color indigo se dejo ver…cuando desapareció, ya ninguna de las dos estaba…

Serena y Seiya se miraban, ya no había culpas, alguien había escuchado sus suplicas, alguien sabía de su amor y les estaba brindando la oportunidad de ser felices…ella se acercó a él, lo abrazo, lloró…él la cobijo entre sus brazos…

_Vamos a ser Felices bombón…_

_Si seiya, vamos a ser felices…hagámoslo por nosotros y por ella…_

Los demás solo los observaban, Endimión mantenía los puños cerrados…recordó las palabras que tiempo a tras le había dicho a seiya: "_Quizás fuiste o seas su amigo, pero recuerda Seiya que nunca fuiste ni serás su amor…_

_No, fui yo el que nunca fui su amor ni siquiera llegue a ser su amigo…yo nunca fui el amor de serena Tsukino…_

El rey de la tierra derramaba lagrimas, a pesar de todo el la amaba, el la amaba…pero su amor no fue suficiente para ella, él no supo demostrarle el inmenso amor que le tenía…ambos cambiaron, ella era otra…muy diferente de él…Seiya supo ganarse su amor, la supo conquistar…ahora era él el perdedor…desde que Kou apareció, Endimión siempre fue el perdedor…

_No hay más nada que decir, amo a Seiya y voy a ser feliz con él, nada me detendrá…no voy a renunciar a algo que por derecho me corresponde…el destino de todos cambiara…_

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos, tenían la cabeza en alto y su rostro reflejaba mucha calma, pero sobre todo mucho amor…


	11. Cap 11 La agonia de un Rey

Hola a todas, perdón x la demora, pero pues el trabajo no me dejaba escribir. Este capitulo es el penúltimo…es algo que deseaba expresar…gracias a todas esas chicas hermosas que me dejan su comentario…es alentador…muchas gracias….

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR**

************************************

_**LA AGONIA DE UN REY**_

***********************************************************************************************

_Ustedes antes de ser mis guardianas fueron mis amigas, yo las quiero por lo que un día nos demostramos y siempre juntas, las comprendo…antes de decirles lo que are…necesito hablar con Endimión, ¿podrían dejarnos solos?..._

Las guardianas estaban confundidas, tenían mucho que pensar…ella tenía razón…ante todo siempre fueron amigas…sin más salieron del salón…seiya iba a hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo detuvo…

_Puedes hacerlo Bombón…recuerda que siempre estoy contigo…no deseo incomodar…_

Ella le sonrío y sintió confianza y fuerza…él salió y cerró…

_Mírame no podemos seguir_

_Esto es un cuento una falsa realidad_

_Esperar nada cambiara_

_Se que hiere aunque no quieres cuando el amor se va_

Ambos se miraban, Endimión no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…solo sentía un profundo dolor…

_Fue lo que fue_

_tu eres viento yo cristal_

_era imposible antes o después_

_solo quedaría odio si nos aguantamos_

_no es amor que no te quiera es que no te amo_

Él miraba a esa hermosa mujer que siempre amó, que ama y que amará por siempre, su rostro reflejaba amor, inocencia, luz, calidez…él la veía más hermosa que antes…pero sabía que ya no era por él…

_Piensalo nada queda ya_

_solo desamor creyéndose amistad_

_no lo merecemos y el tiempo se nos va_

_para que seguir fingiendo lo que jamás será_

Sus profundos ojos azules dejaron escapar lágrimas, ella ya no le pertenecía…

_Me duele en el alma decirte que lo nuestro ha terminado, que aquel amor envidiado por la gente ha dejado de existir, que todo aquello que guardaba para ti se ha perdido; me duele decirte estas palabras, no mereces que te engañe por eso dale otra oportunidad a tu corazón y se feliz. __Lo siento!...Sé que te estoy causando un profundo dolor, no quería que fuera así, lo siento!..._

Dijo ella al fin, él camino de un lado a otro, la desesperación se adueño de él…ella lo engañó…sentía coraje, dolor, ella lo abandonaría…en un impulso de acercó a ella quiso tomarla por los brazos, ella retrocedió asustada, él al ver ese acto su quedo estático…la miró…veía un poco de miedo en esos hermosos celestes…¿acaso él cometería una locura, qué reflejaba su rostro para que ella se sintiera así?

_Fue lo que fue_

_tu no eras el que soñé_

_uno que yo supiera amar y comprender_

_es cruel como viene va_

_y escapo de nuestras manos no insistamos ya_

Él se dio cuenta…bajo los brazos…cerro los ojos…se volteo…camino un poco…tenía la cabeza baja…se acercó a la enorme venta y miro…lo vio a él…estaba cerca del rosal que él le había sembrado a su amada esposa…

_Piensalo bien no hay que soñar_

_hay que darle tiempo al tiempo_

_y si un día no lo puedes sufrir_

_si no puedes más_

_llama_

Ella sabía del dolor, pues ella misma muchas veces lo había sentido…pero era mejor así…

_Nunca desee ser reina…siempre fui torpe, tonta, me gustaba disfrutar de cada momento. Antes de conocerte, estaba ilusionada con andrew, él fue mi primera ilusión, era una adolescente como cualquier otra deseosa de tener un amor, cuando llegaste a mi vida y al saber de un amor pasado, me aferre a ello, tenía mucho amor para dar y quería recibir lo mismo…esa necesidad me hizo creer que te amaba…_

Endimión regreso a verla…ella lo miraba, estaba tranquila, no lloraba…tenía sus manos sobre su pecho…sabía que ella sentía dolor por él…a pesar de todo ella siempre fue buena y nunca deseo ver sufrir a las personas que quería…

_Hasta que llegó él ¿no es así?...todos conocemos su historia…su dolor…déjame, aunque sea por primera y única vez, decirte lo que yo he sentido…quizás sea tarde…pero necesito hacerlo…_

Ella lo miro, siempre lo admiro…era muy guapo, con clase, inteligente, serio, bueno…él merecía ser feliz, ella no lo amaba…lo quería…más no lo amaba…nunca supo lo que él sentía en cada situación difícil que pasaban…vio su rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor…

_**Siento en mi corazón una nostalgia  
ya no hay alegría así en mi vida  
no hay alegría solo hay melancolía  
melancolía melancolía**_**  
**_**moveré una vez mas mi memoria  
dulces recuerdos de amor  
dulces recuerdos de amor  
cuando eras mia, cuando eras mia  
cuando eras mia, cuando eras mia**_

_Nunca fui una persona que expresara sus sentimientos, perdí a mis padres cuando era aun un niño. Nunca supe de abrazos, sonrisas, alegrías, mi objetivo principal siempre fue ser un gran doctor y poder ayudar a la gente…era un objetivo…no un sueño…como ustedes lo decían…no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño…cuando te conocí, me pareciste una niña extraña y muy torpe…ingenua y tierna…eras mucho más chica que yo…cuando conocimos nuestro pasado…tu lo viste de una forma y yo de otra…Yo recordé y vi que era muy diferente…éramos muy diferentes…yo era el alegre, el optimista y tu eras más seria…muy diferentes a como somos en esta vida…recordé y volví a sentir ese amor que sentí en el milenio de plata…_

_Tus palabras han llegado  
hasta el fondo de mi ser  
son tan tristes...  
Y es difícil comprender  
esta decisión_

_Tu llenaste ese enorme vacío, esa inmensa soledad que tenía, por ti tuve amigos, por ti conocí el amor, la alegría, la felicidad, mi vida comenzaba a tomar otro rumbo…me encantaban tus locuras, tu inmadurez, tu ingenuidad…_

yo no puedo comprender por que me dejas,  
por que me quiebras así mi corazón,  
si yo siempre te ame con tanta fuerza  
y hoy me dices que te vas como si nada  
cuando sabes que no puedo vivir ni un minuto sin ti  
me has herido en lo mas profundo de mi alma  
donde mas le duele al corazon

_Pero me costaba tanto poder demostrarte ese inmenso amor que sentía…que siento por ti…él que yo no lo pudiera demostrar, el que me costara tanto poder externarlo no significaba que no te amara…_

y pensar que un dia soñé  
que tu serias en mi vida la luz  
de nuestro camino,  
pense que nuestro destino era llegar hasta dios  
pero te vas corazon  
dejandome mal herido  
con este tu cruel adios

_Siempre te he amado…a mi manera…pero lo he hecho…sin embargo…_

_Él llegó a tu vida, se enamoró de la serena Tsukino y no de serenity, él te conquisto con detalles que yo jamás tuve contigo, él te demostró su amor…te dio lo que yo no pude demostrarte…él te dio lo que necesitabas…luchó por ti…y tú te enamoraste de él…después de la ultima batalla lo supe…pero no lo quise aceptar por eso calle…por eso quise mantenerte a mi lado…_

Te vas cuando estaba dispuesto a todo, al comprender que la vida sin tu amor ya no es posible, cuando sé que eres el aliento de mi vida y la luz de existencia;

te vas y no sé si has olvidado aquella noche en la cual nos entregamos mutuamente,

y hoy sin ninguna explicación te vas con él.

_Quise muchas veces cambiar mi forma de ser…quise ser otro…pero nunca lo logré…no se por qué…me fue muy difícil cambiar…quizás porque me sentía seguro de tu amor, quizás por que sabía que él no regresaría…fui un tonto lo se…_

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado  
que hoy te marcharas de mi lado  
después de vivir enamorados  
ahora ese amor ya se ha terminado

Quisiera que fuera solo sueño  
y que no se hiciera realidad  
la culpa ha sido solo mia  
por no haber querido escuchar mi corazon

Solo se que he sido muy tonto  
por no haber querido entender  
que el amor que tu me dabas  
nunca mas lo podré tener

_Creí que nuestro amor duraría eternamente y tuvo la rapidez del pensamiento; creí que nuestro amor seria como el infinito, y sin embargo fue como estrella fugaz que se pierde en el firmamento. Comparé nuestro amor con las cosas eternas de la vida, y fue como las olas que se deshacen con el choque de las rocas convirtiéndose en gotas al ser transportadas por el viento. Nuestro amor fue como el polen que cae en tierra estéril para nunca fecundar; esa fue la razón de nuestro amor, así nació y así murió y ya jamás podrá resucitar. Por eso hoy te digo esta verdad si tienes que alejarte vete ya._

Te quiero aunque tu ya no eres mia  
te adoro y te amo con gran pasion  
tu nombre lo llevo aqui en mi mente  
tus besos tus caricias y tu voz  
Yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
aunque tu ya no eres mia  
y te adoro con todo mi corazon  
y aunque muera de ganas por verte  
me eh jurado no buscar mas tu amor

La Neo Reina lo vio derramar lagrimas de dolor, sabía que él también sufrió…y sufría, pero la vida así era…el amor así era…ella lo llego a querer demasiado, pero nunca llego a ser amor…no como el que ahora sentía por Seiya…

_La vida es así Endimión…tienes razón…muchos nos hicieron creer algo que no era…yo no segui mi corazón en su momento, pero es hora de hacerlo. Te agradezco por los buenos momentos, por amarme, por estar siempre conmigo en las batallas…por formar este reino…_

_No digas mas, por favor…es mejor así…te pido que hablemos mañana…ahora no..por favor…_

Él no espero respuesta…salió del salón y dejo sola a la reina…su rostro iba desencajado…todo había terminado para él…todo…

Serenity comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar sentirse mal por el dolor que le causaba a una persona que era importante para ella…y aún faltaba lo de su hija…las dudas comenzaban a externarse…pero inmediatamente se disiparon cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon…

_No digas nada, lo se…estoy contigo…siempre lo estaré…te amo bombón…te amo…_

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y supo que todo lo que estaba por ocurrir valdría la pena solo por él y por ella…sabía que la felicidad llegaría para todos…porque ella era la encargada de proteger ese planeta y el universo, velar por la paz y el amor…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Estaba en la habitación en la que por varios años compartió con la mujer de su vida…tomó la fotografía de los tres y lloró…tenía que reconocer que la había perdido…

_Cuando estaba dispuesto a todo me dices adiós me dejaste hablando solo con mi inmenso dolor y las lagrimas que caían lastimaban mi amor, eran espadas que atravesaban a mi pobre corazón, te vi partir y a lo lejos volteabas a ver solamente te apuraba llegar tarde con él y como un tonto ahí quede recordando el ayer. Te amo tanto serenity…que tonto soy…amo a una serenity que en esta vida nunca existió…amo un recuerdo que no quedó nada de él…_

Como un niño se acurrucó en la cama y abrazó el retrato…era un caballero, un rey…pero ante todo era un hombre enamorado que había perdido…¿es que acasó él había hecho mal? Sabía que mentir no era la forma de retenerla…pero él la amaba…ella siempre fue su luz…su alegría…¿Qué sería de él? Ella posiblemente se llevaría a Rini y de nueva cuenta estaría solo…sin amor…

_Me lo merezco, porque nunca supe amarla…le mentí…_

Todos los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, desde que la conoció hasta ese momento en que se entero de su amorío con Seiya Kou…

_Y yo que le dije que nunca había sido su amor…que equivocado estaba…yo nunca fui el amor de serena Tsukino…_

Recordó su rostro lleno de paz y amor, sus ojos volvían a brillar como hace mucho no lo hacían, ella era feliz con ese guardián…ella estaba decidida a luchar por él…

_Hoy a través de tus ojos pude ver que tu amor para mi no puede ser, y aunque me duela dejarte de querer no te he de retener, no te he de retener…ni caricias ni calor me das ahora, te noto como lejos, como ausente, ¿Qué nos sucedió pedazo de mi vida? Ya no voy a ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad…te amo y debo dejarte ser feliz…la vida es así…el amor es así, hoy me toco perder…hoy me toco perder…_

Se levanto y salió al balcón…miro el cielo, la luna brillaba enormemente, las estrellas le hacían compañía…

_Me duele tanto el corazón, lloraré…pero debo aceptarlo…__Hoy me prometo que te tengo que olvidar aunque en las noches me enferme de llorar y ya no vuelva jamás a suspirar. Hoy aunque hayas sido mi único querer me prometo que me tengo que imponer el sacrificio de no volverte a ver. __Tener que olvidarte me parece, la mejor solución a nuestras vidas, no existen dudas, tal parece, que tu vida, que tu vida es de otra persona ya, por eso ahora que me e puesto a meditar, he desidido ya JAMAS VOLVERTE A AMAR, y aunque sienta marchito el corazón, te tengo que olvidar, te tengo que olvidar._

Un rey derrotado en la más difícil batalla: el amor…pero como todo rey…como todo hombre sabía perder…

***********************************************************************************************

_Quisiera que todo fuese un sueño, se que al abrir los ojos ella estará aquí a mi lado, veré como todos los días esos hermosos celestes, esos cabellos color oro, tocaré su tersa piel y besare sus labios rosas…No, ella ya no esta…_

_Me levanto, miro la habitación vacía y silenciosa…así será mi vida…nuevamente solo…todo acabo…_

El rey derramo las ultimas lagrimas, levanto la vista al cielo…miro su reino y no pudo más que sentir dolor…la mujer que siempre amaría lo estaba dejando, ella le había dado luz y alegría a su corazón y hoy simplemente ella partiría con…otro…

No había más que hacer…se metió a la ducha y vistiendo formalmente se encaminó al salón principal…antes de abrir pudo escuchar las voces de dos personas…las voces de ellos…palabras de amor…él cerró los ojos…abrió lentamente y los vio…abrazados…ambos irradiaban mucha luz, mucho amor…calidez…esa joven que los había visitado tenía razón…lo de ellos era diferente….Al darse cuenta de su presencia Serena y Seiya se separaron…

Seiya miro a Endimión, si bien nunca fue de su agrado por tener a su bombón, hoy al verlo derrotado, sufriendo como él muchas veces lo hizo…simplemente su semblante cambio…él no deseaba que nadie más pasara por lo mismo que él había pasado…por ello es que se acercó a serena y le dijo al oído algunas palabras que el rey no pudo escuchar…sin más se retiro, pero al pasar junto a él…le dedico una mirada llena de comprensión…algo que sorprendió a Endimión…

_Él no se burla y no siente lastima por mi…ahora entiendo a serenity…son tan parecidos…_

La aun reina camino por el salón, sabía que lo que le diría a su rey le acabaría de romper el corazón…

_He decidido formar un nuevo reino al lado de…Seiya, es cierto que nunca quise ser reina, pero no puedo dejar de lado la responsabilidad que se me encomendó, por ello nunca dejare de resguardar la paz del universo…_

_No deseo retenerte, no deseo ser un impedimento para tu felicidad, he comprendido que me has dejado de amar…bueno eso quiero creer…al menos eso quiero creer…siempre tendrás el apoyo incondicional de la tierra…_

Ambos se acercaron, estaban de frente…

_Lo siento tanto Endimión…_

_Se feliz, se muy feliz y espero que pueda ver seguido a rini…_

No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas…ella con su mano las limpio…

_Rini no se ira conmigo…_

_Que???_

_No quiero que estés solo, se que la amas y se que serás un buen padre…ella es hija del cristal de plata…es mi hija…lo se…pero…al formar un nuevo reino…ella debe desaparecer…_

_Pero…_

_Por eso e decidido…que le voy a quitar el poder lunar y solo se quedara con el poder de la tierra…sera tu hija…así ella no podrá desaparecer…_

Endimión la abrazo…

_Gracias, Seren..serena..gracias…_

_No es ami a quien debes agradecer, la idea no fue mía…recuerda que no se me dan…_

_Entonces…él.._

_Si…fue él…_

Ambos sonrieron, uno con tristeza y ella con alegria. Era la despedida, al final siempre hay un cariño, un cariño especial, pero no de amor. Era el momento, ella se retiro de la sala, su rostro reflejaba un dejo de tristeza mezclado con una enorme felicidad, por fin…por fin seria feliz….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Darien en un principio fue mi prototipo de chico…pero cuando conoci a seiya simplemente se robo mi corzon….aun asi darien no lo deseo poner de malo..simplemente como alguien con sentimientos…hay que entender su vida…hay personas como él…que quieren pero no son muy demostrativos….pero bueno..el siguiente sera el capitulo final…cuídense mis lectoras…les deseo la mejor de las navidades…vivan como si fuese el ultimo dia…disfruten de la vida….gracias x leer mi historia!!!!!!_


	12. Cap 12 El Reino Lunar Estelar

Hola!!! Tarde en actualizar, pero las vacaciones y la falta de inspiración hicieron eso…pero bueno aki el ultimo cap…espero que les guste…

**NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR**

************************************

_**EL REINO LUNAR ESTELAR**_

***********************************************************************************************

_Todo había vuelto a tomar su cause, por fin la paz no solo reinaba en la galaxia sino también en nuestros corazones…_

_La noche era extraordinariamente hermosa, el cielo tenía un color __magnifico__, un azul obscuro, casi como sus bellos ojos…había millones de estrellas, la luna…mi luna, estaba radiante e iluminaba la noche a los terrestres…la tierra se veía resplandeciente, todo era perfecto…tan perfecto como ese pequeño ser que él sostenía en sus brazos…hoy era un día muy especial…hoy ella recibiría el poder de las estrellas…._

_No puedo evitar sonreír, él hace que mi corazón palpite de alegría y satisfacción, él lo llena de dicha y felicidad…él me da un amor que nadie nunca jamás podrá darme…no sé que pude haber hecho para poder merecerlo, él es tan bello, tan bueno, tan él…cada día lo amo más, lo amo como se puede amar el día, como se ama el rocío a las flores, como la noche a las estrellas…como la luna a las estrellas, sus fieles acompañantes…si para poder tenerlo tuve que pasar lo pasado, no me importaría tener que pasarlo nuevamente para poder estar ahora así con él…el amor, el amor lo conocí con él, él me enseño lo que era un roce, una caricia, una mirada, un beso, una entrega de cuerpo y alma…él…él me enseño el amor, me enseño de la mejor manera…amándome…y yo aprendí…aprendí de tal forma que ahora lo amo…igual o más de lo que él me ama…yo, Serena Tsukino, conocí el amor…lo conocí porque tuve al mejor maestro…Seiya Kou…_

_Todos los representantes de cada planeta están con nosotros, algunos por diplomacia, otros en cambio por la simple razón de ser nuestros amigos. La vida les cambio tanto, que aquellos aun no se dan cuenta que tienen una nueva oportunidad para ser felices…_

_Nos costo tanto poder crear este hermoso reino, sin su ayuda jamás podría haberlo logrado…junto con el cristal de plata y el polvo estelar logramos construir este hermoso palacio y darle vida al reino lunar estelar…en mi antiguo hogar; la luna…_

_Ahora él se acerca a mi, se coloca enfrente y me mira con esa intensa mirada zafira, ese brillo en sus ojos es el regalo tan preciado que guardo en mi corazón…él me indica que es tiempo de salir…me acerco y lo beso…lo beso con tanto amor y tanta pasión de la que soy capaz de sentir solo por él…se sorprende pero corresponde…me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo…ah…es indescriptible esta sensación que siento…no aguanto más la respiración y me separo..mis mejillas están rojas…él sonríe tan seductoramente y me dice en un susurro que me estremece que más tarde continuaremos…_

_Con las manos entrelazadas y él cargando a nuestra pequeña, salimos al jardín…ahí se encuentran todos. Puedo ver a mi incondicional amiga Mina muy feliz abrazada por su adorado esposo Yaten…si, al final ellos fueron los segundos en darse una oportunidad, ambos aceptaron que se amaban y decidieron estar juntos por siempre…ahora están en espera de lo que será su primer hijo…me alegro mucho por ella…con la creación del reino libere de su obligación de cuidarme a las ocho guardianas para que eligieran su camino…Mina decidió regresar a lo que un dia fue su planeta natal y junto con Yaten ahora lo gobiernan…Ami también decidió reconstruir su planeta y aunque tardaron un poco más en darse esa oportunidad de amarse, taiki la acompaña y no tardan en encargar a su primer hijo…Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna también regresaron a su planeta, cada una lo reconstruyo y constantemente se visitan, ellas no logran perdonarme y aunque estén aquí aun puedo ver en sus ojos un dejo de reproche…pero eso ya no me afecta, soy feliz con seiya y mi hija y eso me es suficiente….…Luna y Artemis también viven aquí, luna al final me entendió y como ella le juro a mi antigua madre siempre cuidarme, aun a pesar de liberarla ella esta conmigo…aunque de vez en cuando van a la tierra o a Venus…Lita se quedo en la tierra y busco a andrew ahora ellos viven juntos, la veo muy feliz…Hotaru se quedo en la tierra para cuidar a rini, a mi pequeña dama, aunque ella ya no me recuerda como madre, yo si la recuerdo le tengo un gran aprecio…Rei, mi querida Rei también está en la tierra, ella se encarga de la preparación de la pequeña dama y hasta la ve como una madre…ella también ha sufrido y aunque Endimion no se ha dado la oportunidad de volver a amar ella no se da por vencida, ella sigue a su lado, apoyándolo en todo…me gustaría mucho que algún día él pudiera corresponder ese amor tan grande que ella le tiene…La reina Kakkiu viene acompañada de su esposo y de sus nuevas guardianas…le fue difícil poder liberar a sus estrellas fugases pero al final comprendió que esa era su felicidad…_

_Mis recuerdos son interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de mi amado esposo…me indica que es el momento de hacer la presentación de nuestra hermosa pequeña…tomo la palabra y agradezco por su presencia…y con una voz llena de felicidad presento a nuestra primogénita, la princesa Seytsuki…su padre orgulloso la toma de la magnifica cuna y la muestra, todos se quedan sorprendidos y cómo no estarlo si es una niña preciosa que se parece a su padre…tiene el pelo color indigo, sus ojos son del mismo color al de su padre…su carita irradia amor, calidez, paz y felicidad, en su frente esta el simbolo real de la luna entrelazada con una estrella…dejo de hablar y ahora le toca el turno al protector de las estrellas…_

Hoy la pequeña princesa Seytsuki recibirá el poder de las estrellas, esta noche es sumamente especial, porque las estrellas se han presentado para conocer a su próxima soberana…

_Él carga a nuestra pequeña de tal forma que le permita alzarla y presentarla a las estrellas…estas brillan intensamente y todas mandan una pequeña luz a la estrella que adorna la frente de nuestra hija…esta se ilumina y empieza a emitir un color índigo que cada vez resplandece más…llega a tal punto que una gran luz en forma de estrella se dispara al firmamento y tarda varios minutos hasta que desaparece…todos tiene la mirada puesta en nuestra niña y ella sonríe enormemente, ahora la luna y la estrella brillan con intensidad y todos pueden sentir un enorme poder…por un susurro de seiya miro al cielo y veo el espectacular brillo que le dan las estrellas…pero lo más sorprendente es la nueva estrella color índigo que hace de esa imagen la mejor que he visto en toda mi vida…ha nacido una nueva estrella…la estrella de nuestra hija…_

_Después de la ceremonia damos inicio con la cena, puedo ver a más de uno muy feliz…yo lo estoy…pero…aun siendo otra vez reina y estar al lado del amor de mi vida…no puedo evitar ser torpe…por lo que sin querer derramo una copa de vino en mi vestido y me dirijo a mi habitación para cambiarme…después de hacerlo…voy de regreso al jardín…al pasar por la sala me doy cuenta que hay alguien observando el cuado familiar…un cuadro hermoso que cuenta mi historia con Seiya…me acercó a esa persona y veo que es…_

Eres feliz?- _me dice mientras sigue observando el cuadro…en su voz puedo notar la tristeza y melancolía…_

Soy más feliz de lo que un día imagine estar—_Endimión se voltea y puedo ver sus ojos azules opacados por el desamor…_

A pesar del tiempo no he podido olvidarte, no me imagine que fuera tan difícil…tan doloroso…_sus ojos se cristalizan…no hay palabras que encuentre para decirle…el sonríe tristemente…_

Perdóname, soy un tonto, se que eres feliz…muy feliz…_él limpia un poco la traviesa lagrima que salio de sus ojos y se va…pero antes de eso le llamo y voltea…_

Endimión, dale la oportunidad a tu corazón de volver a amar…se feliz…se de alguien que estaría muy contenta si tu te decidieras a volver a amar…_él solo me observaba no decía nada, sentía pena por él y en verdad deseaba que le diera esa oportunidad a rei…_

Creo que jamás podré olvidarte….eres muy importante para mi…_comenzó a decir y con tristeza vi en la puerta a rei que llegaba a buscarlo, ella al escuchar eso su rostro reflejaba la misma tristeza que el de Endimión…_te ame…eres el único amor que he tenido…pero…._me miro fijamente y sonrío…sonrío…ya no con tristeza sino con esperanza…_creo…no…estoy seguro que algún día volveré amar…no se si con la misma intensidad, pero estoy seguro que ya no volveré a cometer los mismos errores…es tiempo de darle esa oportunidad a mi corazón…gracias serena…

_Le sonreí y él me abrazo…cuando lo hizo vi a rei y le sonreí y con la mirada le dije que no se diera por vencida…ella sonrío y entro…Endimión al verla se dio cuenta de quien era la persona de la que le hablaba…ambos salieron tomados de la mano…creo que es el inicio de algo hermoso para ellos…no puedo evitar suspirar y sonreír…soy tan feliz y me da gusto que mis amigas también lo sean…_

_Vuelvo al jardín y seiya al verme me pregunta dónde estaba…lo abrazo y le doy un pequeño beso, él nuevamente se sorprende y coqueto me dice que si así siempre lo recibiré cada vez que me pregunte eso…me puedo desaparecer constantemente…ambos reímos y nos vamos a disfrutar de la cena…_

La fiesta de presentación había terminado, los reyes del reino lunar estelar se encontraban en su habitación…

_**Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando yo digo  
que valió la pena todo todo lo que yo he sufrido  
no se si es un sueño aun o es una realidad  
pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo  
que este amor que siento es por que tu lo has merecido  
con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido llorando de felicidad  
a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo  
nada es como ayer**_

Ambos se abrazaban y aunque no tuvieran una pieza musical, ellos bailan lentamente…él rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, ella los tenía sobre la cabeza de él…los celestes y los zafiros se miraban con un inmenso amor, sus corazones parecían tener un mismo ritmo…un mismo latido…

_**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en gente como en mi persona  
abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo  
abrázame fuerte muy fuerte y mas fuerte que nunca  
siempre abrázame**_

Las palabras sobraban, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos…eran tan feliz que en ocasiones sentía miedo pensando que solo fuese un sueño o que llegara un enemigo…pero ese miedo se disipaba cuando estaba en sus brazos, cuando se unían en cuerpo y alma….cuando él la miraba con ese amor infinito que sentía por ella…

_**hoy que tu estas conmigo  
yo no se si esta pasando el tiempo o tu lo has detenido  
asi quiero estar por siempre aprovecho que estas tu conmigo  
te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir**_

_**tu cuando mires para el cielo  
por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un te quiero  
abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere**_

Ella levanto el rostro y lo vio…acerco sus labios a los suyos y se besaron profundamente…ambos se necesitaban, se amaban…el mundo dejaba d existir cuando estaban juntos…

_Nada cambiara mi amor por ti,_

_Tu eres mi luz, mi esperanza, el rostro que deseo ver todas las mañanas,_

_Aun al correr de los años, este amor siempre estará para ti.._

El aire ya no era suficiente y se separaron…sonrieron…pasaron por tanto que jamás pensaron que llegarían estar así…ahora solo les quedaba ser felices con su pequeña…al final la vida les había dado una oportunidad…al final el amor siempre busca su manera de expresarse y de sentirse…

_Bombón…tú eres lo que nunca pensé tener…muchas veces imagine encontrar un amor que llenara ese vacío en mi corazón…contigo supe lo que era realmente el amor…iluminas mi existencia…mi vida…te amo bombón…te amo…siempre lo are…nada cambiaria mi amor por ti…_

_Seiya…mi ángel…mi luz…tu eres más de lo que imagine tener…tu sola presencia me hace sentir feliz…tus ojos son dos espejos que reflejan el gran amor que siento por ti…reflejo que me hace sentir dichosa por ser yo quien provoca esa maravillosa luz…te amo y siempre te amare…_

Ambos se besan…un beso lleno de amor…lleno de esperanza y felicidad…el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas brillantes, la luna resplandecía enormemente como nunca antes lo había hecho…el amor se podía sentir en el aire…por fin todos podrían buscar su propia felicidad y lucharían por obtenerla…

El reino lunar estelar es gobernado por dos seres que se aman profundamente, aman a su hija y sus amigos…aman la paz, el universo…

_El amor es un sentimiento que inunda todo tu ser, te llena de maravillosas emociones…te da alegría, esperanza, fortaleza, ilusión, sueños por lograr junto a esa persona especial…el amor verdadero te hace ser tu mismo…el amor…el amor es algo que todas las personas deben tener…el amor es esa fuerza inusitada que te hace ser un humano…para mi…Serena Tsukino el amor es…el amor es…Seiya Kou…para mi él es el amor, por que gracias a él soy feliz…él me dio el regalo más hermoso de mi vida…mi hija…esa pequeña que es el fruto de nuestro amor…y no de un cristal o de una sola noche…no, ella es nuestra recompensa más valiosa…es extraordinario porque tiene algo de él y algo mío…el amor…es el sentimiento más hermoso del universo…_

_La vida nos pone pruebas un tanto difíciles de superar, pero nunca imposibles…en el amor pasa algo similar…un amor verdadero te hace ver que aunque ames a esa persona y no puedas estar a su lado, tú la puedes dejar ser feliz…pero cuando sabes que ella te corresponde siempre buscaras la forma de luchar por ella…de luchar de una forma limpia y pura…no importa que no existan riquezas, que los supuestos amigos te abandonen…no importa porque la única persona capaz de hacerte feliz está a tu lado…Amo a esta hermosa mujer…la amo por lo que hay dentro de su corazón, por su forma de ser…la amo y aun después de la muerte, tengo la esperanza de que aún la seguiré amando y buscaré la forma de estar con ella…_

Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou, un amor que nació como cualquier otro…de la convivencia, de las risas, las alegrías, las tristezas, las dificultades, los obstáculos…un amor que supero cualquier barrera…un amor que inspira a muchas personas…un amor capaz de hacer sentir…y sobre todo un amor que traspaso las pantallas….

************************************

_Gracias a todas esas chicas hermosas que siguieron mi historia, gracias por dejarme su comentario que muchas veces me alentó a seguir escribiendo y me daban ánimos en momentos tristes…muchas gracias!!!!!_

_Sereny Moon, Kinsei Him, Erill Cullen, __Malkav, Marina Acero, Kumiko Kou. SerenaLucy, Serena Ryuuzaki, Yumi Kamagatha, Usagi Bombón, Seiya´s fan, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Loida Astrid, Veronick, Moonstar, Emi-17, Srta. Kaioh, Athenn, Vichyta, Yannina, Tsukino… _

_De nueva cuenta gracias!!!!_

_Soy Srita. Rossy Kou Ouji…una amante más de Seiya Kou…_

_PDTA…Feliz Año Nuevo…les deseo mucho amor, paz, salud y éxito!!!!!!_


End file.
